El misterio que te rodea
by amatista1986
Summary: Ella, un ser solitario de la oscuridad que buscaba tranquilidad, unica en su especie. El, su unico amigo, un humano. ¿Como puedes ser amigo de alguien que deberia comerte en principio?
1. Un reencuentro con mi pasado

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

**Capitulo 1 –Un reencuentro con mi pasado.**

_Me encontraba solo en aquel parque que quedaba cercano a mi casa, el clima parecía estar de acuerdo con mi estado de animo, si, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, no me importaba que me estaba mojando o que podría enfermarme después, solo quería mantenerme alejado de mi familia, en especial de mi madre, aquella que no mostraba sus sentimientos, ni siquiera en un momento como este. Estaba furioso con ella, solo quería consuelo de su parte, pero ella solo se limitaba a verme y decirme que un Li debía ser fuerte, si, pertenezco a una familia de antiguas tradiciones, pero eso no implica que deba ser un monstruo sin corazón, por eso, me encontraba llorando en aquel parque, porque me dolía, dolía mucho cuando un ser querido partía de tu lado. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no vi que ya era tarde, pero de verdad, no quería volver a casa. En ese momento deje de sentir el agua correr por mi cuerpo y me preocupe, alce mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que había visto, verdes, mi color favorito, pero era un verde especial, verde esmeralda, que me miraban preocupados. Aquellos ojos pertenecían a una joven hermosa, de largos cabellos castaño claro y liso con bucles en las puntas y aparentaba tener unos 17 años, a diferencia de mi, que era un chico de ojos ambarinos según mis hermanas y cabello chocolate muy desordenado._

_- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó la joven para luego tenderme su mano y ayudar a levantarme._

_- No, solo… quiero estar solo – le respondí secamente._

_- Es peligroso que un pequeño tan lindo como tu este solo tan tarde, ven te acompañare a casa – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar por su comentario, pero al nombrar casa volví a mi estado de tristeza, ese era el lugar al que menos quería ir, así que me mostré algo reacio con ella – no temas, no te hare daño, solo quiero asegurarme que llegues bien – me dijo amablemente._

_- No quiero ir… a mi casa – le dije casi en un susurro, pero por su respuesta supe que me oyó perfectamente._

_- A veces contar nuestros problemas a alguien ajeno a ellos te libera un poco y aligera tu alma, ¿quieres contarme cual es la razón por la cual no quieres volver a casa pequeño? – me preguntó con una linda sonrisa, y creo que esa chica tenia mucha razón, tal ves si le contaba a alguien la razón de mi tristeza tal vez podría enfrentar mejor todo._

_- Mi nombre es Li Xiao Lang – le dije para que no siguiera llamándome pequeño, pues no lo era._

_- Xia… Sya… creo que se me hace algo difícil pronunciar tu nombre, la verdad soy japonesa, creo que en mi país se pronunciaría algo así como Shaoran – me dijo sonriendo a manera de explicación - ¿esta bien si te llamo así? – me preguntó y yo asentí para hacerle saber que estaba bien por mi – y dime Shaoran ¿que edad tienes? – me preguntó._

_- Tengo 14 años – le respondí seriamente._

_- Ahora… ¿te gustaría contarme por que no quieres volver a casa? – me preguntó amablemente._

_- Yo… bueno, mi padre falleció ayer, hoy es el funeral – le dije sintiendo mis ojos arder, no quería llorar en frente de aquella extraña, pero yo quería mucho a mi padre y me dolía mucho el hecho de que no lo vería más._

_- Oh, lo lamento mucho Shaoran – me dijo mirándome ahora con tristeza en sus ojos, no con compasión ni lastima como me miraban algunos, sino como si compartiera mi tristeza y eso me alegró un poco, si soy sincero – ¿es por eso que no quieres volver? – me preguntó, ahora guiándome a un pequeño banco que estaba cerca para sentarnos._

_- Te mojaras si te sientas – le hice ver, ya bastaba con que yo estuviera empapado completamente._

_- No importa – me dijo de repente – yo nunca me enfermo, o mas bien no puedo enfermarme – me dijo lo cual me dejo algo confundido - y si tú estas mojado entonces yo también lo estaré – dijo cerrando su paraguas y sentándose, para luego hacerme una seña para que me sentara con ella – continua si – me indico una vez que estuve sentado a su lado._

_- Mi padre, era un gran hombre, amable con todos y muy bueno en los negocios, siempre tenia tiempo para mi madre, para mis hermanas y para mi, era simplemente increíble y… murió de repente por una enfermedad, no pudieron salvarlo – le conté, era horrible revivir aquellos momentos – lo quería mucho, pero mi madre, ella no ha llorado desde su muerte, me ordeno que no llorara, es como si estuviera feliz de que mi padre muriera – dije apretando mis puños, sentía mi rabia correr – le reclame aquello y no lo negó, y fue cuando salí de casa – termine de narrar, no quería profundizar mucho con aquella extraña._

_- Entiendo – me dijo tomando mi mano para que la mirara a los ojos – pero, no has pensado, que tal vez, ella esta siendo fuerte por sus hijos, por ti, si ella se derrumbara en quien se apoyarían ustedes – me dijo explicándome suavemente para que entendiera sus términos – yo creo, que tu madre en verdad amaba a tu padre, tanto que le dio hijos maravillosos como tu, intenta recordar si hubo algún momento en que tu madre le mostrara desprecio alguno a tu padre ¿hay alguno? – me preguntó, yo haciendo memoria no pude encontrar ninguno, siempre los veía felices, mi padre la adoraba, y ella, ella siempre se mostro cariñosa con el y feliz de estar a su lado, y fue cuando caí en cuenta que tal vez, aquello que me decía aquella extraña chica podía ser cierto - ¿encontraste alguno? – me preguntó nuevamente a lo cual yo negué con la cabeza – ves, yo no creo que tu madre no llore porque no ame o no le duela la perdida de su esposo, yo creo que no llora en frente de ustedes para que no se sientan peor de lo que seguro se sienten, pero estoy segura que en la soledad de su habitación llora por su perdida – me dijo, lo cual me preocupo, mi madre estaba sufriendo sola._

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? – le pregunte preocupado._

_- Primero volver a casa – me dijo sonriendo – debes regresar y decirle que no esta sola, en vez de reclamarle algo, abrázala y dile que la quieres mucho y que cuenta contigo, eso la ayudara mucho ya veras – me dijo, esta chica de verdad era buena dando consejos – bueno, creo que es hora que regreses, espero puedas arreglar tu problema – me dijo levantándose._

_- Yo… este… gracias – le dije sonrojado, es que su ropa ahora toda mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, las hormonas de un adolecente no ayudan mucho, y ahora que detallaba, estaba vestida con un vestido negro que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con zapatillas negras por igual ¿estará de luto?._

_- No te preocupes, fue un placer ayudarte – me dijo sonriendo – ahora ¿esta muy lejos tu casa? – me preguntó, al parecer tenia intenciones de acompañarme._

_- No, esta a dos cuadras de aquí, no es necesario que me acompañes puedo ir solo – le dije algo preocupado, para uno es peligroso ir solo tan tarde por ahí, pero para una linda joven como ella lo era más._

_- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada, además quiero acompañarte y dejarte sano y salvo en tu casa – me dijo sorprendiéndome, ¿acaso leía la mente? – además te aseguro que se defenderme muy bien – me dijo mostrando sus brazos en señal de fuerza lo cual me hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que había fallecido mi padre – tienes una hermosa sonrisa, espero verla más seguido –yo me sonroje por su comentario y ella solo me tendió su mano para así emprender juntos el camino a mi casa._

_- Sabes, me tratas como si fueras mucho mayor que yo cuando apenas me debes llevar tres años – le dije con algo de molestia, pero a la vez con gracia._

_- Te llevo mas años de los que piensas – dijo ella en un susurro, como para que no la escuchara, pero la oí perfectamente._

_Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a mi hogar, ella se quedo sorprendida, ya que mi casa no era una casa normal, más bien, era una mansión, pero no me gustaba presumir de ello – vaya tu casa es preciosa – me dijo emocionada – bueno Shaoran, espero que todo salga bien para ti – me dijo para luego agacharse un poco, pues me llevaba algo de estatura, y me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual me dejo completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, jamás una mujer, a parte de mis hermanas o mi madre me había besado – cuídate mucho – me dijo sonriendo para luego girarse y partir en su camino de regreso._

_- ¿Te volveré a ver? – le grite, es que quería verla otra vez, aunque era una extraña, era la extraña más dulce y gentil que había conocido._

_- No se si sea correcto – me respondió, pero luego la vi sonreír – nos vemos mañana en el parque después de las 4 de la tarde, no creo que le hagamos mal a nadie – me dijo para luego girarse nuevamente._

_- No me dijiste tu nombre – le indique antes que se fuera definitivamente._

_- Creo que en Chino seria Ying Fa – me dijo sonriendo – hasta mañana Shaoran – me grito agitando su mano para luego desaparecer en la noche._

_Luego de eso, me encargue de arreglar mis problemas con mi madre, tal cual como me lo había indicado Ying Fa, y había tenido toda la razón, mi madre empezó a llorar y me abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndome por mi apoyo y cariño, y me comento que había estado muy triste y preocupada por mi. En toda la noche no deje de pensar en esa joven, me había ayudado mucho, tanto, que había decidido tomar las responsabilidades que ahora caían sobre mí sin reclamar, quería enfrentar mi destino con valentía._

_Al día siguiente nos encontramos como habíamos acordado, mi mayordomo, Wei, me había acompañado, se presento con la chica y le agradeció por lo que hizo el día anterior. Luego de eso pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos hasta que se hizo de noche, le conté de mi madre y de mi decisión, y ella me dijo que me apoyaría en todo lo que yo decidiera. Al despedirnos quedamos en vernos todos los días cuando el sol ya se estuviera ocultando, y así, fue como nació nuestra amistad, ella sabia todo de mi, pero yo no sabia mucho de ella, pero así estaba bien por ahora, sabia que ella era extraña, de por si, siempre iba vestida de negro y jamás hablaba de su familia o de donde vivía, pero igual me parecía encantadora. Así pasaron los meses, llegando por fin el día de mi cumpleaños numero 15 y quedamos en vernos un poco más temprano ya que mi familia tenía planeada una fiesta para mí, según ella no habría problema porque estaría nublado, lo cual no entendí muy bien. Salí del instituto y fui corriendo al parque, iba tarde y tal vez se molestaría, ¿pero cual fue mi sorpresa?, ella no estaba, la espere por más de hora y media y no llego, me sentí molesto, ya que era un día especial para mí y ella había faltado a nuestra cita._

_Regrese a casa y mi madre y hermanas me esperaban, todas felices con regalos y felicitaciones para mi. La fiesta empezó pero yo no estaba de ánimos para eso, estaba furioso con ella, pero luego pensé ¿y si le había pasado algo?, ahora pasé de la furia a la preocupación, ¿Dónde estaría?, no tenia ni un numero telefónico al cual llamarla, estaba muy preocupado._

_Luego de cortar el pastel, le dije a mi madre que me dolía algo la cabeza y quería descansar, ella se preocupo por mí pero le dije que no era nada serio, solo necesitaba descansar. Subí despidiéndome de los invitados y me encerré en mi habitación. Era tarde ya, las 10 de la noche para ser exactos y no podía dormir, estaba muy preocupado por Ying Fa, cuando la viera otra vez le pediría un numero de teléfono así no pasaría por esto más nunca. Un ruido en mi ventana me alerto, sonaba como golpes en ella, me asuste algo pero debía ver que era. Me levante despacio de mi cama y fui a ella, cuando corrí la ventana vi que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, pero no vi nada más, así que iba a girarme cuando vi como una persona caía en mi balcón de un salto en la oscuridad, asustándome por completo. Esa silueta se me hacia conocida y más la voz que escuche luego._

_- Shaoran – me llamo, era ella, Ying Fa estaba en mi ventana._

_Le abrí rápidamente y la deje entrar, estaba toda mojada, pero lo que me sorprendió más es que estaba muy sucia y tenia algunas heridas – Feliz cumpleaños – me dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le pregunte preocupado acercándome a ella rápidamente pero ella no me dejo acercarme, ¿Qué le ocurría?._

_- Shao, yo… debo irme – me dijo mirando al suelo tristemente._

_- Entiendo, es muy tarde, no debiste venir a estas horas y menos con esas heridas, pudiste haberme explicado en otra ocasión y… - quería decirle que estaba bien y otras cosas pero ella me interrumpió mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que la veía tan deprimida._

_- Shao debo irme… de la ciudad, debo desaparecer – me dijo, ahora si que estaba confundido._

_- ¿Cómo que debes irte? No entiendo nada – le dije, ahora en vez de preocupación sentía desesperación._

_- Yo… yo no soy normal, solo te traería problemas, por eso debo irme – me dijo llorando con un poco más de fuerza – mataron a mi familia hoy, si me quedo ellos me encontraran y si estoy contigo… podrían hacerte daño y yo… yo no quiero que pase eso – me dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas._

_A ver si entendí, ¿me dijo que mataron a su familia y que la estaban persiguiendo?, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, además esa imagen de ella llorando en el piso era demasiado para mi, fui directamente a ella y la abrace ella levanto su rostro y me miro asustada alejándose - ¿Ying Fa que ocurre? Parece como si me temieras, yo jamás te haría daño – le dije para tranquilizarla._

_- No Shao, no es por ti, temo por mi, temo de que en esta situación sea yo quien te haga daño, tu has sido mi único amigo, el único que me ha aceptado como soy a pesar de que no sabes nada de mi, mis oscuros secretos, por eso no quiero dañarte – me dijo llorando, ahora si no entendía nada._

_- Ying, no entiendo, por favor explícame, ¿mataron a tu familia? Hay que denunciarlos y además… - fue allí cuando ella volvió a interrumpirme._

_- Imposible – me dijo con su semblante triste – es algo… que escapa de tu comprensión Shao – me dijo mirándome seriamente – despidámonos ahora con una sonrisa, yo… yo no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo, quiero que seas feliz, y que siempre muestres esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes – me dijo._

_- Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Te iras? – le pregunte con desesperación y ella asintió lentamente, jamás había llorado luego de la muerte de mi padre, me prometí que seria fuerte siempre, pero ella, mi mejor amiga, con quien compartía mis tristezas y alegrías se iría de mi lado, mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr sin poderlas detener, y ella olvidando sus desconocidos temores para mi se lanzo a mis brazos llorando._

_- No llores por favor – me pidió – yo lo hago por tu seguridad y la mía propia también, jamás me perdonaría que esos… te hicieran daño – me dijo. Luego se levanto y me miro tiernamente para tomar algo que guindaba de su cuello, se la quito y me la mostro, era hermoso, una cadena que tenia como dije una hermosa cruz de plata que tenia incrustados pequeñas piedras verdes – esto es muy importante para mi, ha estado conmigo… mucho tiempo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti – me dijo sonriéndome sinceramente._

_- Yo… yo no puedo aceptarlo Ying Fa, esto es muy importante para ti y… - puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios para callarme._

_- Quiero que tengas algo de mi y me recuerdes de vez en cuando – me dijo con gracia como siempre lo hacia – además si no lo aceptas, me sentiré ofendida – dijo mostrando un rostro enfadado que me dio risa, porque sabia que solo estaba fingiendo para que aceptara su obsequio, la conocía muy bien._

_- Esta bien, aceptare tu regalo, solo si aceptas uno mío – le dije, tomando también una cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, la cual tenia un dije muy elaborado del ying y el yang (N/a: el sello de la familia Li) – este sello representa a mi familia, llévalo contigo para que… también me recuerdes de vez en cuando – dije imitándola lo cual la hizo sonreír._

_- Esta bien, te prometo que lo atesorare siempre – me dijo lo cual me hizo muy feliz._

_- Yo también atesorare el tuyo – le dije sonriendo tristemente – por favor cuídate mucho y no dudes en buscarme si necesitas ayuda Ying – le indique preocupado._

_- Te lo prometo – me dijo sonriendo para luego acercarse a mi y darme un ligero beso en los labios, eso si me dejo sorprendido y seguro estaba más rojo que un tomate – para la suerte – me dijo para luego salir hacia el balcón – cuídate Shao y recuerda siempre sonreír, haz amigos y cuida a tu familia, son lo único que no te hace sentir solo – me dijo con tristeza, sabia a que se refería, porque ella solo me tenia a mi como amigo y a su familia, y ahora, los había perdido a ellos y estaba por dejarme a mi también – Te quiero no lo olvides – y diciendo esas palabras brinco de mi balcón y se interno en la noche, como si fuera parte de ella._

_- Yo también Ying Fa, te quiero – le susurre al viento, esperando que le llevara mis palabras a esa dulce joven que había estado a mi lado y me había ayudado en estos últimos meses._

Un sonido nada agradable me saco del mundo de los sueños, era mi despertador, me gire y vi la hora – Rayos se me hizo tarde – me levante rápidamente y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha – Hace tanto que no soñaba con ella – dije en voz alta, y era verdad, ya habían pasado tres largos años y nunca más supe de ella, de mi querida Ying Fa, antes soñaba mucho con ella, pero este sueño era diferente, había recordado todo lo que pasamos juntos, dirigí mis dedos a mis labios, recordando el pequeño beso que mi dio a mis 15 años de edad, ¿estaría bien? Ahora debería tener aproximadamente 20 o 21 años, tal vez ese sueño era un buen augurio, tal vez la vería pronto, o tal vez eran tantas mis ganas de saber si estaba bien, tome la cruz que colgaba de mi cuello con fuerza, rogando que estuviera sana y feliz.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con mi uniforme de la preparatoria el cual consistía en un pantalón y saco de color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo, ahora con 18 años cursaba mi último año de la preparatoria. Me había mudado a Japón solo, para vivir por mí cuenta y aprender responsabilidades con la autorización de mi madre, las visitaba de vez en cuando y me mantengo en contacto con ellas cada vez que puedo.

Tome mis cosas y salí rápidamente de mi departamento, me tope con algunos vecinos a quienes salude cordialmente para luego emprender el camino hacia la preparatoria. Era primavera y los cerezos estaban en flor, hasta eso me la recordaba, ya que Ying Fa es el nombre en chino que se les da a las flores de cerezo, aquí en Japón, se les decía Sakura. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la preparatoria. Entre rápidamente y fui directo a mi salón, me senté en mi puesto, que era el ultimo de la fila que estaba pegada a las ventanas del salón de clases. Apenas me senté vi como un chico de anteojos de cabellos negros y ojos azules misteriosos se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa la cual no me gustaba nada.

- Buenos días querido primo, ¿Por qué no me esperaste esta mañana? Pase por ti y ya te habías ido – me dijo el chico con tristeza fingida.

- Buenos días – respondí solamente.

- No deberías ser tan frio conmigo primo querido – me dijo volviendo a su carácter normal, burlón como siempre.

- Eriol, aun no se como tu novia te tolera – le dije con cara de pocos amigos. Si, el era Eriol Hiragizawa, un primo lejano, que también vivía en Japón, pero yo me vine mucho después que el, por eso no compartíamos casa.

- Tomoyo es un sol – me dijo sonriendo como tonto – deberías buscarte una novia sabes, eres uno de los más populares en la preparatoria, ya algunos comenzaron a decir que tienes… otras tendencias – me dijo en forma amanerada.

- Que digan lo que quieran, no me importa, aun no estoy interesado en eso – le respondí. No era que no me hayan gustado chicas, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre las terminaba comparando con Ying Fa, y terminaba decepcionándome.

- Buenos días – saludo una joven de largos cabellos negros como la noche y de ojos amatistas que usaba el uniforme de nuestra preparatoria, el cual consistía en una falda negra, una camisa blanca con un chaleco tejido color beige encima, un lazo color rojo como corbata y un saco negro al igual que la falda.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – le salude, ella era Tomoyo Daidoji, una gran amiga y novia del payaso que tengo por primo.

- Buenos días amor – le saludo el empalagoso de mi primo seguido de un beso, a veces me asqueaba eso.

Ellos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Eriol a mi lado y Tomoyo delante de el, estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancias cuando llego el profesor, así oficialmente comenzaban nuestras clases.

El tiempo paso lento y aburrido, lo único que me emocionaba de los lunes era la primera hora de matemáticas pues me gusta mucho esa materia y la practica de futbol en la tarde después de clases, yo era el capitán del equipo y para mi ese deporte era el mejor de todos. Tenía un grupo de amigos, encabezado por supuesto por Eriol y Tomoyo, también estaba Yamasaki que era el portero del equipo y su novia Chiharu, una chica de cabellos castaños con dos trenzas, ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas y estas también tenían prácticas al finalizar las clases, a veces era molesto porque ellas, a excepción de Chiharu, se la pasaban gritando e invitándome a salir, e incluso, intentando algo con Eriol estando Tomoyo presente en las gradas, a veces no se miden en sus acciones.

- Oigan, olvidando el pequeño incidente con Sasaki y su grupo de engreídas, ¿Qué haremos ahora que terminó la practica? – dijo Chiharu para aligerar la tención generada. Rika Sasaki era una de las porrista, era cabecilla del grupo de las populares, o como Tomoyo las llamaba, las descerebradas, y siempre intentaban tener algo con cualquiera de nosotros tres, si soy sincero creo que somos los únicos que no hemos salido con ella en todo el instituto.

- Comer un helado estaría bien – dijo Tomoyo un poco más relajada, aun se notaba el enojo pero en menor grado, hoy había sido el turno de Eriol de ser acosado por las populares.

- Bien entonces vamos de una vez porque la practica me dejo con hambre – les dije yo y así comenzamos a andar hacia la heladería.

El día estaba algo nublado y el sol no se veía por ningún lado, es el tipo de tarde en las que solo te provoca dormir. Íbamos caminando por el parque Pingüino, ya que la heladería quedaba del otro lado, mis amigos iban hablando de cosas sin importancia para mi por lo que yo iba completamente distraído mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Verdad que si Shaoran? – oí a Tomoyo preguntar lo cual me devolvió al mundo de los mortales.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, estaba algo distraído, ¿Qué decías? – le pregunte con algo de pena.

- Decía que la graduación se acerca y el gran baile será de difractes, por lo que estoy trabajando en los trajes de cada uno, Eriol dice que no iras pero yo estoy segura que si ¿verdad? – me preguntó con sus ojos algo cristalinos, sabia que era para convencerme de usar uno de sus disfraces en la fiesta.

- Aun no lo se Tomoyo, pero yo te aviso – le dije para luego mirar al frente.

- Iras quieras o no mi querido casi cuñado, porque tu traje ya esta listo, solo falta la damisela que el príncipe llevara al baile y cuando la encuentres espero me la presentes para tomarle las medidas y hacer su traje – me dijo haciéndome sonrojar un poco, lo cual le dio risa a mis amigos.

- En dado caso de ir Tomoyo iré solo, no creo encontrar la chica que… - me quede callado, más bien estático porque también había dejado de caminar, mis amigos me miraron preocupados por la expresión que debía tener mi rostro. A pocos metros de mi estaba una hermosa chica vestida con un vestido negro que llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y de mangas anchas, ella miraba hacia el lago que estaba en medio del parque y llevaba una sombrilla de color negro, esa visión debía ser irreal. Sus largos cabellos castaño claro danzando por la brisa, su piel blanca, y sus ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda, no podía ser, era ella, era Ying Fa, pero era imposible, no había envejecido ni un día, se veía igual que cuando la conocí, estaba muy confundido, y creo que mi rostro lo demostraba.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupado Eriol, pero yo no respondí, no podía creer lo que estaba ante mis ojos, era imposible.

¿Seria posible que fuera ella? O quizá, ¿era alguien que se parecía a Ying Fa?, no sabia cual de esas seria la verdad, pero para mi eran imposible las dos. Vi como ella giro su cabeza hacia donde estábamos y por un momento, vi como su mirada mostraba primero felicidad y luego poco a poco fue mostrando terror, ¿será posible que fuera ella? ¿Qué el destino la hubiera devuelto a mi para descubrir los oscuros secretos que ella guardaba y que tanto la atormentaban? No lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que lo averiguaría.

**Hola chicos, bueno, espero les guste esta nueva historia, a mi me encanto como quedo este primer capi, espero a ustedes también… Espero sus comentarios please, eso nos anima como escritores, y sobre todo a mejorar, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, intentare actualizar cada 10 días, porque entre mi trabajo y las demás cosas a veces no tengo tiempito jeje, byeeeeee.**


	2. ¿Coincidencia o inevitable?

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hace feliz que el inicio gustara tanto, además de encontrarme con seguidores de **_**Un Ángel en mi vida**_**… espero esta historia les guste tanto como mi anterior fic, aun no puedo creerlo, ese fue mi primer fic, y aun recibo reviews… espero que con este sea igual… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_¿Seria posible que fuera ella? O quizá, ¿era alguien que se parecía a Ying Fa?, no sabia cual de esas seria la verdad, pero para mi eran imposible las dos. Vi como ella giro su cabeza hacia donde estábamos y por un momento, vi como su mirada mostraba primero felicidad y luego poco a poco fue mostrando terror, ¿será posible que fuera ella? ¿Qué el destino la hubiera devuelto a mi para descubrir los oscuros secretos que ella guardaba y que tanto la atormentaban? No lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que lo averiguaría._

**Capitulo 2 – ¿Coincidencia o inevitable?**

Yo aun seguía estático, mirándola fijamente y ella me miraba igual, solo que se denotaba temor en su mirada, y cuando por fin pude deshacerme del nudo que había en mi garganta ella hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza y se giro para caminar alejándose de nosotros.

- Espera – le grite pero ella no se detuvo así que salí detrás de ella.

- Espera Shaoran – me llamo Eriol pero yo no me detuve.

La vi girar en una esquina y me apresure para alcanzarla pero mi sorpresa fue que no se veía por ningún lado, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado – Rayos – dije en voz alta, y a los pocos segundos llegaron mis amigos - ¿A dónde fue? –

- Vaya primo, es raro verte perseguir a una joven con tanto animo, hasta pareces un pervertido seguro se asusto jajaja – me dijo Eriol de repente riendo como tonto.

- NO ES ESO – le grite, acto que al parecer se les hizo cómico a mis otros amigos.

- Hubieras visto tu rostro primo, no se si era de terror o de sorpresa, ¿acaso la conoces? – me preguntó.

- No lo se, yo… ella se parece mucho a alguien de mi pasado y es lo que quiero averiguar – le dije seriamente.

- No te preocupes amigo, Tomoeda es una ciudad pequeña, seguro la volverás a ver – me dijo Yamasaki para darme ánimos.

Les agradecí a mis amigos y seguimos con nuestro camino a la heladería escuchando las diferentes burlas de mi primo hacia mi persona. Luego de todo esto fui a mi departamento, aun estaba confundido, ¿seria un fantasma? No, era imposible, además los demás la habían visto – Lo mejor será dormir y relajarme, mañana pensare mejor las cosas – me dije a mi mismo.

Pero de nada sirvió, intente dormir toda la noche y cuando por fin parecía que Morfeo me llevaría al mundo de los sueños aquella chica invadía mi cabeza, al parecer, no podría estar en paz hasta saber quien era esa joven.

Amaneció lentamente y gracias a mi querido insomnio llegue temprano al instituto, mi primo y Yamasaki siguieron con sus bromas por lo que había pasado el día anterior. La mañana paso rápidamente, seguro fue porque no puse nada de atención a las clases y era raro porque me gustaba ser un alumno responsable, pero no podía pensar en nada que no fueran aquellos ojos verdes. La hora del almuerzo llego así que salimos del salón y nos dirigimos hacia el jardín de la preparatoria, a un gran árbol de cerezos que había allí donde siempre comíamos el almuerzo. Estábamos hablando de cosas triviales, o ellos lo hacían, ya que yo solo me atenía a responder si o no a lo que ellos me preguntaban.

- Shao, ¿me podrías decir que tan importante es esa chica para ti? – me pregunto Tomoyo con aires de detective.

- No se… a que te refieres – le respondí algo nervioso, esa pregunta me agarro desprevenido.

- Claro, si resulta ser quien tu crees, ella seria la perfecta candidata para acompañarte al baile – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón amor, al fin mi querido primo se liberaría de la fama que esta agarrando – dijo con forma amanerada nuevamente.

- Creo que el principal problema aquí chicos es encontrarla otra vez – intervino Chiharu seriamente, y estuve totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

- También averiguar donde vive y en que preparatoria esta porque en esta no estudia – dijo Yamasaki.

- Si es quien yo creo que es no debe estar en la preparatoria – intervine yo. Mis amigos me miraron como si estuviera loco, pero era verdad y era lo que me tenia más preocupado, ella debería tener como 20 o 21 años y seguía aparentando 17 – lo mejor será dejarlo así, yo veré como la encuentro de nuevo, lo que en realidad me interesa es aclarar si es ella o no – y con eso di por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando salimos de clases eran como las 3 de la tarde así que decidimos ir a la heladería nuevamente, según Chiharu para tentar el destino y ver si la encontrábamos de nuevo. En todo el camino los cinco estuvimos pendientes pero ella no dio señas de estar en el parque. Al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba al lago del parque, estábamos algo decepcionados por no encontrarla, cada uno pidió su helado a la mesera, yo pedí uno de chocolate y así comenzamos a hablar nuevamente de cosas triviales hasta que llego la chica nuevamente con los cinco helados.

- Tenemos que idear una estrategia para encontrarla – dijo Tomoyo seriamente.

Parecía como si en vez de querer encontrar a una chica estuvieran planeando un plan de guerra, escuche cosas interesantes, otras absurdas como tocar cada puerta de las casas o poner un retrato hablado de ella en las calles de la ciudad, mis amigos no tenían remedio, así que me dispuse a comer mi helado y a mirar por el ventanal de la heladería como se empezaba a ocultar el sol mientras ellos hacían su "plan de ataque", eran como las 5 de la tarde ya.

- ¿Qué te parece primo? Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – me dijo Eriol sacándome otra vez de mi mundo interno.

- Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención – le dije sin pena, una cosa era Tomoyo otra era el payaso de anteojos.

- No tienes remedio, decía que… - me dijo pero yo me quede mirando hacia el lago nuevamente y fue cuando vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención, un punto negro del otro lado del lago, me quede viendo fijamente hasta que detalle que era una sombrilla, como la de ayer, y rápidamente mi mente asocio las ideas, sombrilla = la chica = recobrar mi tranquilidad, así que salí corriendo de la heladería dejando a mi querido primo con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿A dónde vas Shao? – me gritó Eriol que había salido de la heladería preocupado.

- Los veo luego, tengo algo importante que hacer – le respondí para seguir con mi camino.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, esquivando a todas las personas que se interponían en mi camino y rogando llegar antes que se fuera. Al fin llegue al lugar y no la vi por ningún lado, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, me calme un poco y decidí seguir caminando por el lugar a ver si aun estaba por allí - ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación? – me pregunté, pero mi respuesta llego rápidamente pues allí estaba ella, en frente de mi sentada en un banco, el viento mecía su cabello con delicadeza, se veía hermosa y delicada, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrada, no quería interrumpirla pero necesitaba saber. Al último momento me arrepentí, así que di media vuelta para irme y fue cuando oí su hermosa voz.

- Debes estar cansado luego de correr tanto ¿no es así? – me preguntó y yo me gire instantáneamente hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté curioso.

- Te vi llegar y estabas muy agitado, has estado buscándome ¿verdad? – me dijo con amabilidad, tal cual como me solía hablar Ying Fa. Yo solo pude asentir y ella me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado - Tienes algo que preguntarme ¿no es así? – me dijo y yo me voltee inmediatamente, ella me miraba fijamente con algo de nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos.

- En realidad, no se… como empezar – le dije, estaba muy nervioso y ahora estaba tartamudeando, rayos.

- Por el principio seria bueno – me sonrió sinceramente.

- Bueno yo… es que, bueno, mi nombre es Li Shaoran – le dije lo cual pareció no sorprenderle – y bueno, hace años yo… conocí a una chica, y ella… ella era idéntica a ti – ya, por fin se lo dije, respire algo aliviado para continuar, ella solo me miraba fijamente – era mi mejor amiga pero tuvo que irse y yo… bueno yo… quería preguntarte si… bueno si tu… - rayos, ahora me costaba era hacer la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Quieres saber si soy ella? No es así – me dijo sorprendiéndome, ¿acaso leía la mente?, lo mismo me pasaba con Ying Fa.

- El problema no seria si eres ella o no – le dije seriamente por primera vez – el problema seria que ella tenia tú edad hace 4 años cuando la conocí, y si fueras tú yo… no sabría que pensar o que decir – le dije sinceramente, ansiaba que me dijera que era ella, pero luego no sabía como reaccionaria.

- ¿Eso te preocupa? El que yo sea la misma que conociste hace años – me preguntó con algo de ¿dolor? En su mirada.

- En realidad no – le respondí seguro – pero me gustaría que me explicaras ¿por que sigues con esa apariencia y… por que te fuiste de aquella manera?, y bueno, si no eres ella la otra pregunta seria si eres algún familiar de Ying Fa, es que, son muy parecidas – por no decir idénticas eso ultimo me lo reserve para mi.

Ella parecía meditar su respuesta y yo parecía morir esperando por ella, hasta que me sonrió y por fin respondió – podemos dejarlo como un misterio que tendrás que resolver – y yo no pude creer lo que ella me había dicho – no me mires así, si te dijera que no soy aquella que fue tu amiga perderías tu interés en mi, podría decir que somos familia pero te estaría mintiendo y decirte que no tenemos la misma sangre también seria una mentira, y si te dijera que si soy ella tendría que explicarte muchas cosas que tal vez, no estoy preparara para decirte – me dijo mirándome tiernamente – así que dejémoslo de tarea, pero mientras podemos ser amigos ¿no crees? – Me dijo, y como era con Ying, esta chica se salió con la suya porque no tenia como alegar, así que solo suspire derrotado y asentí con la cabeza – me alegra, entonces, empecemos desde el principio, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres – me dijo sonriéndome, el nombre en realidad era el mismo, Ying Fa y Sakura significan Flor de cerezo, ¿será una coincidencia?, aunque Eriol suele decir que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

- Yo… soy Li Xiao Lang, pero puedes decirme Shaoran, es más fácil de decir así – le dije y ella asintió contenta.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando, era divertido conversar con ella, sabia mucho, y era muy graciosa, hace mucho que no me reía de esa forma. Cuando mire mi reloj me di cuenta que era muy tarde ya, las 7 de la noche para ser exactos, ahora comprobaba aquello de que el tiempo se iba volando cuando te diviertes.

-Lo mejor será volver a casa porque ya es muy tarde – le indique a Sakura y ella asintió algo deprimida – Vamos, te acompañare a casa – le dije.

- No es necesario Shaoran, puedo ir sola así que no te preocupes, además vivo del otro lado del parque – me dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos otro día – me dijo levantándose, pero yo no quería que se fuera.

- Espera, yo… - ahora no sabia que decirle – déjame acompañarte aunque sea hasta que salgas del parque – le dije algo sonrojado.

- Esta bien – me dijo con una sonrisa y así comenzamos a caminar juntos por el parque.

Había aprendido varias cosas de ella, era muy graciosa y amable, tal como recordaba que era mi querida amiga, pero aun no sabia lo más importante – Sakura ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunte directamente.

- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? – me molesta cuando me responden con otra pregunta.

- No es educado responder con otra pregunta – le indique – pero esta vez lo dejare pasar – le dije sonriendo, vaya en lo poco que llevo con ella he sonreído mucho – aparentas unos 17 años – le respondí.

- Entonces 17 tengo – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa para comenzar a correr.

- Oye eso no es justo – le dije persiguiéndola.

- La edad no es importante luego de… no importa – me dijo deteniéndose – mira ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme Shaoran – me dijo sonriendo, pero se veía que estaba sonriendo por sonreír.

- Fue un placer, y espero podamos… vernos otro día – le dije algo sonrojado.

- Eso espero, hasta otro día Shaoran – me dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa y yo la despedí con mi mano para luego partir en dirección hacia mi hogar.

Esa chica era extraña, pero era una extraña muy hermosa, pero sobretodo era muy gentil, esperaba poder averiguar todo lo que pudiera de ella, por lo menos ya sabia su nombre completo de que lado de la ciudad vivía y su pseudo-edad, porque si soy sincero no se si de verdad tiene 17, por lo menos logre hablar con ella y ahora me siento más tranquilo tanto que pude dormir bien esa noche.

Al día siguiente llegue a la preparatoria temprano, me sentía contento y creo que mi rostro lo demostraba porque mis amigos me acorralaron apenas pise el salón y me cayeron a preguntas, las cuales se quedaron sin respuesta porque llego el profesor en ese momento, pero sabia que en el descanso del almuerzo no me salvaría, y así fue.

- Ahora si, habla Li Shaoran o sino te juro que te torturare hasta sacarte cada una de las respuestas – me dijo Tomoyo con un aura maligna a su alrededor, yo solo suspire y accedí a responder – muy bien ¿Por qué saliste corriendo ayer como si hubieras visto un fantasma en la heladería? – me preguntó directamente.

- Porque vi a Sakura del otro lado del lago y fui a ver si la conseguía – le respondí tranquilamente.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

- La chica del parque – les respondí soltando un gran suspiro, esto iba a ser largo.

- ¿Entonces si la encontraste? – esta vez la que preguntó fue Chiharu y muy emocionada cabe destacar, yo solo asentí algo nervioso.

- Con razón llegaste contento esta mañana querido primo – se burlo el payaso que tengo por primo, ganándose una mirada de odio de mi parte – así que Sakura, por fin, ¿es la misma chica que conocías de antes? – me preguntó curioso.

- No me quiso responder, me dijo que lo dejáramos como un misterio a resolver, y si te soy sincero… lo prefiero así – le respondí, y era verdad, si ayer me hubiera dicho que si era Ying Fa lo siguiente por saber seria porque no ha envejecido ni un día, y si me hubiera respondido directamente que no era ella tal vez me hubiera decepcionado y hubiera perdido el interés en ella como me lo dijo ella misma ayer – de esa forma la puedo conocer de nuevo en dado caso y si no es bueno conocerla por completo, tal vez así pueda darme una oportunidad con ella – termine por explicarle a mi primo.

- Eso me alegra mucho – me dijo sinceramente el payaso de Eriol, lo cual me sorprendió algo – así no serás el único soltero en el grupo primito – dijo casi gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, intente callarlo, pero fue muy tarde, el grupo de las populares ya había escuchado y Sasaki se acercaba a nosotros con su porte de falsa reina.

- Vaya, parece que nuestro querido joven Li saldrá de su soltería, espero que la afortunada sea yo querido, soy la que mas te conviene – me dijo, vaya esta chica es "MUY MODESTA", cabe destacar el sarcasmo.

- No lo creo Sasaki, si llego a tener algo con alguna chica no serás tu ni ninguna de tus amigas, ustedes no tienen lo que yo busco – le dije directamente y comiendo parte de mi almuerzo para restarle importancia, sabia que eso la enfurecería y se iría, pero me equivoque.

- ¿y que será eso que buscas que según tu ninguna de nosotras lo tiene querido? – me dijo empalagosamente acercándose a mi seductoramente, pero esta chica no provocaba nada en mi.

- Simple, el busca fidelidad, apoyo y cariño no solo un acoston que es lo único que tu ofreces querida – vaya Tomoyo se lucio esta vez.

- Soy demasiado educada y refinada para responderte el insulto Daidoji – le dijo la chica para luego voltear a verme – cuando sepas reconocer lo bueno me buscaras querido Li – y con ese comentario se fue del lugar.

- Amiga eso fue genial – la felicito Chiharu.

- Tenia que descobrarme lo de ayer – dijo mi amiga amatista con una sonrisa maquiavélica que a todos nos dio miedo, a excepción de Chiharu por supuesto, que sonreía igual que ella.

Luego de tanto las clases llegaron a su fin, me despedí de mis amigos ya que debía quedarme en el salón porque era el encargado de la limpieza juntó con Yanaguizawa Naoko, era una chica agradable, le encantaban los libros de misterio y los cuentos de terror, muchos decían que ella era rara, pero a mi me parecía una buena amiga, además que estaba enamorada de unos de mis compañeros de equipo, Keisuke Kano, un gran defensa en nuestro equipo, siempre que teníamos servicio ella aprovechaba para hablarme del chico y sacarme información. Al terminar nos despedimos como siempre en el portón del instituto y cada quien se fue por su camino. Yo vivía del lado sur del parque pingüino y fue cuando recordé que Sakura vivía del lado norte, solo esperaba que ella hubiera llegado bien a su casa el día anterior.

A pesar de estar anocheciendo ya, decidí tomar el camino largo esta vez, así que fui por todo el medio del parque pingüino, pero nunca me imagine a quien me encontraría. Allí estaba ella, admirando los arboles que llevaban su nombre, los pétalos parecían bailar a su alrededor ¿seria otra coincidencia?, estaba vestida de negro nuevamente, pero este vestido era diferente, su diseño era más medieval pero corto, hasta por encima de las rodillas.

- ¿Vas a estar observándome por mucho tiempo Shaoran? - me preguntó, al parecer siempre sabia cuando estaba cerca.

- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – le pregunte curioso.

- Tu aroma – me respondió como sumergida en sus recuerdos – hueles a chocolate con canela – dijo volteándose para verme con una sonrisa.

- Eres rara, ¿lo sabias? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, deberías sonreír más seguido – me dijo, lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

- Eso… solía decírmelo mi amiga – le dije con algo de tristeza.

- Bueno, una pista para resolver tu tarea ¿no crees? – dijo con gracia, al parecer lo hacia a propósito, como si quisiera darme pistas.

- Tienes razón, tengo listo un cuaderno y todo para llevar a cabo esta investigación – le dije sonriendo.

- Vaya entonces veo que eres un chico muy aplicado – dijo riendo. Su risa era idéntica, por no decir la misma, y eso me desconcertó un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le pregunté, ya era tarde y era peligroso que estuviera sola.

- Me gusta venir de este lado del parque porque están los cerezos, son mis flores favoritas – dijo sonriendo.

- Las mías también - le dije acercándome a ella – tienen un aroma especial y son hermosas – tome una del suelo y la olí, si, un olor suave y dulce.

Ella me sonreía, de una forma extraña, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando, lo cual me preocupaba algo, una gota que cayo en mi cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿lluvia? – no podía ser, si estábamos en primavera, era raro, y lo peor, es que era un torrencial.

Nos refugiamos debajo de un árbol pero este no nos cubría muy bien – Mi casa esta muy cerca de aquí, vamos y esperas a que deje llover, yo te llevo a tu casa luego– le propuse pero ella no estaba muy convencida, la vi dudar mucho – no te preocupes no te hare nada malo, solo quiero refugiarme de esta lluvia – le dije.

Ella me sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, así salimos corriendo los dos hacia el edificio donde vivía. Al entrar ella se quedo impresionada, mi madre había mandado a decorar el departamento con muchos lujos que a mi no me gustaban – es precioso – la hoy murmurar.

- Pasa – le indique. Fui a mi habitación, busque algo que prestarle y salí a la sala a buscarla.

- Ven – la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta el baño – será mejor que te des una ducha de agua caliente y te cambies de ropa – le dije tendiéndole la ropa que había elegido para ella – es ropa de mi prima, ella deja algo de ropa aquí para no traer mucho equipaje cuando viene de visita – le explique al verla examinar las prendas y verme luego como ¿molesta?.

- Entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa para entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Yo también fui y me di una ducha de agua caliente, me cambie de ropa y salí, al parecer ella aun se estaba bañando, así que aproveche para preparar algo de té para no resfriarnos después. Ella salió del baño cuando yo estaba poniendo las tazas humeantes en la mesita de la sala, ella me miro y luego fue y se sentó en frente de mí.

- Prepare algo de té, para evitar resfriarnos luego – le dije tomando mi taza pero ella no tomaba la suya.

- No es necesario – me dijo sonriendo tristemente – ya que… yo nunca me enfermo, o mas bien, no puedo enfermarme – esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero pude oírla perfectamente, y ahora que recordaba, Ying Fa también me había dicho aquellas mismas palabras cuando nos conocimos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte curioso.

- Bueno es… es que simplemente nunca me he enfermado – me dijo algo nerviosa, al parecer, no quería decirme la verdadera razón de su comentario.

No quise seguir incomodándola con mis preguntas así que cambiamos de tema, pero algún día averiguaría que era eso que no quería decirme. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había dejado de llover – creo que debo irme – dijo levantándose.

- Puedes llevarte esas ropas si quieres, luego me las devuelves – le dije al verla caminar hacia al baño con intenciones de cambiarse.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció con una gran sonrisa – Bueno, gracias por todo Shaoran, me divertí mucho, que descanses – me dijo despidiéndose en la puerta.

- Espera yo te acompaño – le dije para levantarme rápidamente e ir hacia ella.

- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada, además se defenderme bien, soy una chica fuerte – dijo mostrando sus brazos como señal de fuerza, y ese fue, otro gesto que me recordó a Ying. Siempre que quise acompañarla a casa me decía lo mismo y hacia la misma seña. Me quede algo desconcertado pero no tarde mucho en responderle.

- En serio quiero acompañarte Sakura, no es bueno que andes sola por allí, podrían hacerte daño, y… me sentiría culpable luego – le dije muy preocupado por ella.

- ¿Sabes?, eres un buen niño – me dijo acariciando mi cabeza, y como si fuera magia, otro recuerdo se me vino a la mente.

**Flashback**

_Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que nos habíamos conocido Ying Fa y yo, estábamos en el parque cercano a mi casa, esta vez, mi prima Meiling nos acompañaba, era un año menor que yo con los cabellos negros y largos y sus ojos eran color rubí, era muy fastidiosa, pero la quería mucho y quería presentarle a mi mejor amiga, y como si fuera cosa de magia, congeniaron perfectamente, lo cual me hizo muy feliz. Hablábamos de todo, algunos padres nos veían como si fuéramos bichos raros, porque parecíamos niños, pero a nosotros no nos importaba, estábamos disfrutando mucho nuestra tarde casi noche._

_- Xiao Lang, vamos a comprar unos helados por favor – dijo mi prima con sus ojos aguados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Yo sabía que era un truco pero solo por esta vez, no me negaría a uno de sus pedidos, así que asentí para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo – que bien, Ying Fa ¿quieres uno? Son muy ricos, te lo garantizo – le dijo a mi amiga muy emocionada._

_- Lo siento Mei, no puedo, digamos que estoy bajo una dieta rígida y no puedo comer algunas cosas – le dijo explicándole tiernamente a mi prima._

_- Bueno, tu te lo pierdes– le dijo con un puchero en su rostro, siempre lo hacia cuando no conseguía algo que quería._

_Ambos fuimos a comprar los helados y regresamos con Ying Fa, cada uno con un helado de chocolate. Nos sentamos para ver el atardecer en aquel parque cuando oí como Meiling gritaba._

_- ¿Qué paso Mei? – le pregunté preocupado._

_- Se me cayo mi helado, y… tan rico… que estaba… y el señor ya cerro– empezó a decir con la voz entrecortada, o si señores, Li Meiling estaba a punto de llorar, y a mi nunca me ha gustado ver una mujer llorar, luego de lo de mi madre. Parecía una niña pequeña, Sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos color rubí, así que no tuve otra opción._

_- Toma, te doy el mío – le dije tendiéndole mi helado que apenas había probado._

_- ¿En serio? – me preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos._

_- Tómalo antes de que me arrepienta – le dije apurándola, no me iba a arrepentir, pero Ying Fa nos estaba mirando enternecida y me sentía algo incomodo._

_- Gracias Xiao – me dijo para tomar mi helado y empezar a comerlo._

_- ¿Qué me ves? – le pregunte algo rudo a mi amiga y ella solo comenzó a reír para luego acariciar mi cabeza con su mano._

_- ¿Sabes?, eres un buen niño – dijo luego haciendo que me sonrojara, siempre lo hacia, siempre decía alguna cosa que me hacia sonrojar, Ying Fa muchas Xiao Lang cero._

**Fin de Flashback**

Me quede perdido en mis recuerdos y ella pareció notarlo – ¿Shaoran? – me llamó algo preocupada.

- Lo siento, es que me quede pensando en algo – le explique. Había sido la misma escena, pero con algunas diferencias, la primera era que estábamos en mi departamento y no en el parque, y creo que la más importante, que en aquella época Ying Fa era un poco más alta que yo, pero ahora, yo era mucho mas alto que Sakura, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y se vio graciosa porque tuvo que ponerse de puntas para poder acariciar mi cabeza, ese ultimo pensamiento me hizo reír.

- ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó curiosa.

- De nada en especial – le respondí luego de calmar mi risa – enana – le susurre burlonamente.

- ¿me llamaste enana? – preguntó ofendida, pero en el fondo sentía que estaba fingiendo.

- Algo así – le dije sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a golpearme el brazo pero sin mucha fuerza, lo sabia, estaba fingiendo – Bueno señor soy el más alto del mundo, me voy, de nuevo gracias por todo Shaoran – me dijo sonriendo para girarse. No se porque, pero un impulso me hizo detenerla y tomar su mano, la cual, estaba muy fría, y eso me preocupo.

- Espera – le dije, fui a mi habitación y luego volví con ella con un abrigo en mi mano – ten, estas muy fría y puedes resfriarte, a claro, recordé que eres la señorita nunca me enfermo – le dije con gracia pero a ella pareció no darle mucha risa – ¿Sakura tienes celular? – le pregunté para cambiar el tema, el ambiente se había puesto algo pesado.

- Yo… este si… si tengo – respondió suavemente.

- ¿Me lo podrías dar? Así estaré mas tranquilo y cuando llegues a tu casa me avisas – le dije sonriéndole.

Ella dudo un momento pero luego accedió a dármelo para luego darle el mío, se despidió de mí y se fue. Aproveche para empezar a hacer mi tarea cuando me llego en mensaje al celular, no podía ser ella, habían pasado solo 10 minutos, seguro era Eriol para molestar, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al leerlo y comprobar que si era ella, me decía "_Ya estoy en casa sana y salva, que tengas dulces sueños Shaoran", _¿acaso era pariente de flash y yo no sabia?, deja de divagar Shaoran, lo mejor seria descansar, no entendía nada, muchas cosas me decían que era ella, que era la misma Ying Fa, pero la razón me decía que era imposible, y ahora esto. Era algo muy complicado, y si era Ying, tendría muchas razones para no querer decirme su verdadera identidad ¿Qué misterio rodeara a esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes? Aun no lo se, pero estaba seguro de algo, lo descubriría algún día.

**Hola chicos, bueno, aquí les traje el segundo capi de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y si tienen quejas o recomendaciones pueden hacerlas… Espero sus comentarios please, para saber que hay que mejorar o si esta bien la historia, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, byeeeeee.**


	3. Tus misterios me seducen

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el tercer capi de esta nueva historia, lamento el enooooorme retraso, pero se atravesó carnaval y ustedes saben vacaciones, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hace feliz que el inicio gustara tanto, espero el interés se mantenga a lo largo del fic… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_Ella dudo un momento pero luego accedió a dármelo para luego darle el mío, se despidió de mí y se fue. Aproveche para empezar a hacer mi tarea cuando me llego en mensaje al celular, no podía ser ella, habían pasado solo 10 minutos, seguro era Eriol para molestar, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al leerlo y comprobar que si era ella, me decía "Ya estoy en casa sana y salva, que tengas dulces sueños Shaoran", ¿acaso era pariente de flash y yo no sabia?, deja de divagar Shaoran, lo mejor seria descansar, no entendía nada, muchas cosas me decían que era ella, que era la misma Ying Fa, pero la razón me decía que era imposible, y ahora esto. Era algo muy complicado, y si era Ying, tendría muchas razones para no querer decirme su verdadera identidad ¿Qué misterio rodeara a esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes? Aun no lo se, pero estaba seguro de algo, lo descubriría algún día._

**Capitulo 3 – Tus misterios me seducen.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a Sakura, cada vez nos hacíamos más amigos ya que solíamos pasear por el parque luego de que yo saliera de la preparatoria, era muy divertida, y por lo que me decía era muy culta en muchas cosas, menos en matemáticas, al parecer ese era su dolor de cabeza y era muy gracioso ver sus intentos de ayudarme a resolver mis tareas, según ella, como amiga mía que era debía apoyarme en todo y sufrir conmigo los horrores de las matemáticas, lo que ella no sabia aun, es que todo lo que tenga que ver con números y ecuaciones son mi pasión, a parte del futbol por supuesto. El interés de saber si era Ying o no a veces pasaba al olvido y me concentraba de lleno en conocerla, era mejor así.

Ese día mis amigos me acorralaron en el almuerzo para reclamarme el hecho de que yo ya no compartía mis tardes con ellos, pero al explicarles que pasaba mis tardes con Sakura su semblante cambio de uno molesto con ganas de matarme a uno radiante.

- Así que las cosas con Sakurita están saliendo a la perfección, a este paso podrás invitarla al baile sin problemas – dijo mi amiga amatista con ojos brillantes.

- Tomoyo no te apresures – le dije algo nervioso.

- Por supuesto, lo primordial aquí querido primo es que no hemos tenido el placer de conocerla, y como primo tuyo que soy debo asegurarme que mi primo esta en buenas manos – dijo Eriol con preocupación fingida.

- Es cierto, nosotros somos tus amigos, así que debemos aprobar a tu futura novia – me dijo Chiharu, haciéndome sonrojar por lo de novia.

- No se hagan ideas equivocadas chicos, ella y yo somos solo amigos – les explique aun sintiendo calor en mis mejillas.

- Por ahora – me dijo mi primo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

- Además es muy linda, por ese lado esta aprobada – dijo animado Yamasaki.

No tenia salvación, nada haría cambiar de opinión a mis amigos, hoy en la tarde me acompañarían a buscar a Sakura, nada podía ser peor, ellos disfrutaban apenándome y no quería quedar mal con Sakura, no, definitivamente tenia que estar pendiente para detener cualquier intento de mis "queridos" amigos para avergonzarme.

El día estaba pasando rápido, y era lo que menos quería, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la practica de futbol y no estaba para nada concentrado, la preocupación del encuentro con Sakura me tenia mal y al parecer, Eriol y Yamasaki estaban disfrutando mucho la situación. Por fin, el momento llego, estaba tan desanimado que me tarde mucho en cambiarme, llene mi envase de agua y salí para encontrarme con mis amigos.

- Te tardaste mucho – me reclamo Tomoyo.

- Lo siento, ya podemos irnos – dije sin ganas.

Cuando íbamos saliendo vi como Sasaki me lanzaba un beso desde donde estaba, y eso que estaba acompañada de otro chico, esta niña de verdad era todo un caso. Caminamos por el parque y ellos no paraban de hacer preguntas.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran generalmente? – me preguntó Chiharu.

- En la zona de los arboles de cerezo – le respondí dando un suspiro.

- Bien, vamos rápido, ojala sea agradable y no se moleste porque estamos interrumpiendo su cita – dijo Tomoyo con anhelo, un momento.

- ¿cita? – pregunté confundido.

- Claro, quedan todos los días en verse, hacen cosas juntos, es una cita – me dijo sonriendo pícaramente, y yo me sonroje por completo.

- No lo hacemos como cita, solo… solo nos encontramos y pasamos un rato agradable – le dije algo nervioso.

- Eso primo, es una cita – me dijo Eriol con su sonrisa burlona, rayos, les gustaba hacerme sonrojar.

Cuando llegamos no vi a Sakura en el lugar de siempre, debajo del cerezo más grande, la busque y vi que estaba a uno pocos metros mirando el lago, al parecer tenia rato esperándome, como siempre, vestida de negro, ya estaba acostumbrado – Chicos dejen que hable con ella primero, yo les aviso – les dije para ir hacia mi amiga con la aprobación de los chicos.

- Hola Sakura – le salude alegremente al llegar – perdón por retrasarme – me disculpe.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella girando y sonriéndome como siempre, voltee un poco y vi como mis amigos cuchicheaban, seguro estaban burlándose, los odio – ¿te sucede algo? – me preguntó preocupada.

- No, no es nada – le respondí nervioso – Sakura hay algo que tengo que decirte, o mas bien, pedirte – le dije algo nervioso.

- Dime – me dijo tiernamente.

- Pues, veras… mis amigos quieren conocerte y bueno, no pude convencerlos de lo contrario, así que vinieron conmigo, y bueno, quisiera presentártelos – le dije por fin esperando su respuesta.

- Por supuesto, no tengo problema Shaoran, tus amigos son mis amigos también – me dijo sonriendo, se veía hermosa.

- Gracias – no se porque estuve tan nervioso por esto, es decir, era Sakura - ¿vamos? – le pregunté.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia los chicos que nos esperaban impacientes. Cuando íbamos llegando, un niño se cayo en frente de nosotros y comenzó a llorar, ella fue hacia el niño y le hablo dulcemente para que se calmara, ambos vimos que tenia una herida grande en su rodilla y esta sangraba mucho, a mi pensar, la herida era solo escandalosa, pero se trataba de un niño. Sakura se dio cuenta de la herida y se alejo del niño como si este de repente se hubiera convertido en un monstruo, estaba muy asustada, tanto así que cayo al piso al intentar alejarse del niño, me acerque a ella para tranquilizarla y cuando la vi me quede sin habla, ella miraba fijamente al chico, o más bien a la sangre que salía de su rodilla, y estaba como en una especie de trance, lo miraba con fascinación, como con ansias de… no se que, empezó a respirar muy agitadamente y luego sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes los vi ponerse de un color dorado brillante, pero no pude seguir detallándola porque salió corriendo del lugar dejándonos sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

La seguí y vi que se detuvo cerca de un banco, ya estábamos algo alejados del lugar donde el niño se había caído, se veía desesperada. Me acerque a ella con cautela, no quería asustarla y vi como de entre su busto, lo cual me hizo sonrojar, saco una cajita dorada, la abrió y vi unas pequeñas pastillas de color rojo.

- ¿Tienes agua? – me preguntó agitadamente, algo andaba mal.

Yo solo le tendí mi envase con agua y ella lo tomo rápidamente de mis manos, disolvió la pastilla en el agua y se la bebió, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vi como un pequeño hilo de líquido rojo salía de su boca, parecía sangre, pero era imposible, seguro la pastilla coloreaba el agua de rojo, si, eso debía ser.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien? – le pregunte luego de que terminara de tomarse todo el líquido.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – me dijo un poco más tranquila.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – le pregunte preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien reaccionar de esa manera.

- Bueno yo… tengo problemas con… la sangre, no puedo verla – me explicó.

- ¿Sufres de hematofobia? – algunas personas no pueden ver sangre, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan grave esa fobia.

- No exactamente – me respondió algo nerviosa.

Iba a seguir con mi interrogatorio cuando mis amigos llegaron al lugar muy preocupados, la ayude a levantarse y se giro para ver a mis amigos.

- ¿Cómo esta el pequeño? – preguntó preocupada.

- No te preocupes, su madre llego y se lo llevaron, la herida al parecer era solo superficial – respondió Eriol.

- El niño te dejo esto – dijo Tomoyo entregándole una flor a Sakura – dijo que esperaba verte de nuevo y que pudieran jugar juntos, y que lo disculparas si te asusto – terminó por decir.

Estas palabras al parecer consternaron algo a Sakura, ya que en su rostro se denotaba frustración y también tristeza, tal vez se sentía culpable de que su fobia a la sangre ocasionara que el pequeño se preocupara. Todos estaban curiosos de saber ella razón del comportamiento de ella, y yo no quería hablar de ello sin que ella me diera permiso, a algunas personas les molesta que hablen de sus fobias sin su permiso, iba a decir que dejáramos todo para otro día pero Sakura me gano, hizo una reverencia educadamente delante de mis amigos para luego comenzar a explicarse.

- Lo siento mucho, ustedes querían conocerme y creo que les di una mala impresión de mi persona – se disculpo sinceramente con una mirada llena de tristeza, lo cual no me gusto.

- No por favor, no te disculpes, seguro tienes tus razones para haber reaccionado de esa forma – le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Yo… tengo un problema con la sangre, no puedo verla – les dijo lo cual los dejo algo confundidos.

- Ella sufre de Hematofobia, miedo a la sangre – explique yo para dar por terminado el asunto.

- Bueno, olvidemos lo que ocurrió, ya sabemos que para la próxima vez que haya sangre en un lugar te sacaremos corriendo de allí – dijo Yamasaki más animado – por cierto, ¿sabias que algunos dicen que algunos vampiros también le temían a la sangre?, se trataba de aquellos que no les gustaba cazar humanos, así que huían del sitio para no verse tentados – dijo de repente.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté yo interesado.

- Deja tus mentiras Yamasaki – dijo Chiharu, yo siempre caía en sus mentiras – Lo siento, seguro te confundió con sus mentiras, mi nombre es Chiharu Mirahara, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre – le dijo sonriéndole, pero Sakura parecía no querer sonreír mucho.

- No deberías regañarlo, ya que lo que dijo es completamente cierto – dijo seria, eso nos dejo algo sorprendidos lo cual ella noto de inmediato – hoe, lo siento es que… bueno lo leí en un libro y me pareció correcto aclarar que lo que dijo el joven es cierto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y también puedes llamarme por mi nombre si gustas – dijo finalmente sonriéndole a Chiharu de manera amable.

- Viste que era cierto amor, me debes una disculpa, y que sea acompañada de un delicioso almuerzo – dijo Yamasaki, yo creo que el también esta sorprendido de que lo que dijo fuera cierto – Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamasaki, un placer Sakura – saludo amablemente a mi amiga.

- Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji, espero seamos buenas amigas – saludo Tomoyo abrazando a mi amiga.

- Y yo soy Eriol, soy primo de Shaoran, por lo que soy tu casi cuñado – dijo haciéndome sonrojar por completo, sabia que diría algo para avergonzarme, rayos.

- No entiendo – los dioses al parecer están de mi lado.

- Nada Sakura, Eriol es un payaso que le encanta hacer bromas pesadas, ¿verdad primo? – le pregunté con molestia.

- Claro Shao, "una broma" – me dijo resaltando eso último.

- Bueno que les parece si vamos a la heladería para que Sakura olvide ese incidente – dijo Tomoyo muy animada.

- Yo… - intervino Sakura al ver que todos estábamos de acuerdo – yo no puedo comer helados, digamos que… estoy a dieta – dijo ella sonrojada por la pena, eso me hizo recordar aquella tarde con Meiling, Ying Fa había dicho lo mismo sobre los helados.

- Vamos Sakura, por un día que comas helado no engordaras, además, tienes una figura envidiable – dijo Tomoyo, lo cual me hizo sonrojar pues no pude evitar ver el cuerpo de la joven que era mi amiga, y Tomoyo estaba en lo cierto.

- No es eso señorita… - iba a decirle Daidoji pero ella le hizo señas negativas con el dedo – Lo siento, Tomoyo, no es por eso, digamos que es por cuestiones de salud – dijo ella.

- Bueno, en ese caso no se puede hacer nada – dijo mi amatista amiga algo desanimada, y no se porque, pero esa excusa no me la creí, según ella nunca se enferma, y ahora dice que por cuestiones de salud esta en dieta.

- Bueno pero, si quieren podemos ir, yo tomare un jugo y con eso los acompaño – dijo preocupada al ver desanimada a Tomoyo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó animada la amatista.

- Por supuesto, es más, en el poco tiempo que llevo en Tomoeda nunca he entrado en ese lugar – dijo sorprendiendo a mis amigos, que ahora más emocionados la llevaban hacia el lugar mencionado.

La heladería estaba algo llena, pero aun quedaban mesas, elegimos una que estaba cerca del ventanal que daba al lago y nos dispusimos a pedir.

- Hola chicos, ¿lo de siempre? – preguntó la mesonera que siempre nos atendía.

- Si, lo mismo de siempre, pero trae también un jugo de… ¿de que lo quiere Sakura? – le pregunté, estaba muy contento, era la primera vez que le invitaba algo.

- De tomate – dijo tranquilamente sorprendiéndonos todos.

- ¿Estas… estas segura? – le pregunté, aun no creía que pidiera eso.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, tiene muchas vitaminas y es delicioso – dijo con un aire inocente.

La mesonera anoto la orden aun con cara de no creer lo que había pedido mi amiga – Sakura, ¿no hubieras preferido otra cosa? – preguntó Chiharu algo preocupada.

- Es lo único que puedo tomar que no sea… este me recomendaron que lo tomara, ya que necesito muchas vitaminas que el tomate posee – dijo riendo nerviosa, ella estaba ocultando muchas cosas.

La joven volvió con la orden que pedimos, colocando primero el vaso con jugo de tomate que Sakura había pedido, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a tomarlo como si fuera la bebida más deliciosa del mundo – parece… parece que te gustas mucho – le dije, en verdad, ella era rara.

- Me encanta, mucha gente piensa que es malo, pero a mi me fascina el jugo de tomate – dijo emocionada.

Luego de eso, hablamos de muchas cosas, mis amigos parecían congeniar perfectamente con Sakura, y eso me alegraba bastante. Cuando salimos de la heladería ya era de noche y las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente – Creo que es hora que cada quien vaya a su casa – dijo Chiharu – fue un placer conocerte Sakura – dijo sinceramente.

- Lo mismo digo, son muy amables y gracias por compartir conmigo hoy – agradeció ella.

- Bueno, aquí nos despedimos primo, llévala a casa para que nada le pase – me dijo Eriol, por fin decía algo bueno.

- Hasta luego Sakura, espero nos veamos pronto – dijo Tomoyo con su rostro iluminado, ya sabia lo que estaba pensando, y seguro empezaría con el traje para Sakura esta misma noche, seguro me obligara a invitarla al baile.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó amablemente al verme suspirar.

- Nada, otro día te lo explicare, vamos te acompaño – le dije, la vi con intensiones de protestar, por eso le hable antes de que empezara – solo hasta que salgas del parque, ya se que no quieres que te acompañe a casa – le dije algo molesto.

- No es que no quiera Shao, es que… es que… - su mirada era triste y me sentí mal por hacerla sentir mal, yo y mi bocota.

- Tranquila pequeña, no te estoy reclamando, algún día me contaras tus secretos, cuando tengas la suficiente confianza en mi, se que lo harás – le dije sonriéndole sinceramente.

Ella se sonrojo y miro al suelo, al parecer dije algo indebido - ¿Dije algo malo? – le pregunté.

- No… es que… - la vi sonreír para luego adelantarse un poco y detenerse delante de mi – me llamaste pequeña, con… cariño – me dijo sonrojada y se veía muy linda así, un momento, ¿con cariño?.

- Ah, bueno… es que yo… si te molestó yo no… - me puse muy nervioso, es como si me le hubiera declarado.

- No te preocupes, sonó lindo de tu parte, hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así, con cariño, te lo agradezco – me dijo con los ojos algo cristalinos.

- No tienes porque, yo… yo de verdad, creo que te tome bastante cariño, es como… es como si nos conociéramos desde antes – le dije sinceramente.

- ¿Lo dices por Ying Fa? – me preguntó.

- En realidad no, Ying Fa fue… muy especial para mi, era mi confidente y mi apoyo, podía contar con ella siempre – dije con una sonrisa recordando los momentos que viví con mi amiga – no se si serás ella o no, pero si no lo eres, me da gusto haberte conocido, te has vuelto, una persona especial para mi, y ya no estoy seguro si quiero saber si eres ella o no, por los momentos… me conformo con saber que eres Sakura Kinomoto – le dije con mucho cariño tomando su mano, la cual estaba muy fría.

- Gracias – me dijo sonrojada.

Me quite mi saco y se lo puse encima – se que siempre me dices que nunca te enfermas pero no esta demás que te cuides un poco, estas demasiado fría – le dije algo sonrojado.

- Eres muy tierno Shaoran, te lo agradezco – me dijo, y si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba rojo como un tomate.

Caminamos un rato más hasta que llegamos a la salida norte del parque, y creo que Tomoyo tenía razón, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estamos regresando de una cita, al parecer hoy es el día de sonrojarse por cualquier cosa.

- Bueno llegamos, mándame un mensaje cuando estés en casa – le dije para luego girarme y partir hacia mi casa.

- Shaoran – me llamo y yo me gire para ver que ocurría y lo que ella hizo me dejo estático, ella se había puesto de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches – me dijo sonrojada para luego salir corriendo hacia no se donde.

- Buenas… noches – le susurre al viento.

En todo el trayecto a mi casa no despegue mi mano del lugar que ella había besado, esta sensación era extraña, sentía un calor por todo mi cuerpo y un revoloteo en mi estomago. Al llegar a mi departamento fui directo a mi habitación y me di cuenta que ella se había llevado mi saco – No importa, tengo otro – me dije a mi mismo y me lance a mi cama aflojando la corbata del uniforme.

Un repique me alerto que tenía un mensaje de texto, seguro era ella. Cuando abrí mi teléfono vi su nombre en la pantalla y una sonrisa afloro inmediatamente en mi rostro _"Ya llegue Shao, calcule más o menos el tiempo en que llegarías a tu casa para escribirte, dulces sueños, y gracias por el día de hoy, con cariño Sakura"_. Ella simplemente era increíble, hasta de lejos me hacia sonrojar, me apresure para contestarle así que le escribí _"gracias a ti por pasar la tarde con nosotros, que descanses pequeña, con cariño Shaoran"_. Si Eriol me viera se burlaría de mi y seguro diría que parezco un bobo enamorado, es decir, igual que el. Aun había muchas cosas que no sabia de ella, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo ella me tomaría la suficiente confianza como para compartir conmigo sus secretos, aquellos que la mantienen preocupada y perturbada, porque hoy me di cuenta que ella esconde muchas cosas, pero eso no me alejara de ella, más bien, siento como si sus misterios me sedujeran, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, espero no terminar igual que el, pero si espero que mi empeño y curiosidad se vean recompensados algún día, develándome los misterios que te rodean, mi querida Sakura.

**Hola chicos, bueno, aquí les traje el tercer capi de esta historia, espero les haya gustado… Espero sus comentarios please, para saber que hay que mejorar o si esta bien la historia, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, byeeeeee.**


	4. Tu verdad al descubierto

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el cuarto capi de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hace feliz que el inicio gustara tanto, espero el interés se mantenga a lo largo del fic… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_Aun había muchas cosas que no sabia de ella, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo ella me tomaría la suficiente confianza como para compartir conmigo sus secretos, aquellos que la mantienen preocupada y perturbada, porque hoy me di cuenta que ella esconde muchas cosas, pero eso no me alejara de ella, más bien, siento como si sus misterios me sedujeran, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, espero no terminar igual que el, pero si espero que mi empeño y curiosidad se vean recompensados algún día, develándome los misterios que te rodean, mi querida Sakura._

**Capitulo 4 – Tu verdad al descubierto.**

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a clases y mis amigos lo único que hacían era hablar de lo dulce y gentil que era Sakura. Mis predicciones habían sido ciertas, ya que Tomoyo me dijo que había comenzado ya con el disfraz de Sakura para el baile, seguro me obligaría a invitarla, pero, como iban las cosas, estaba seguro que ella no se negaría a acompañarme.

- Buenos días jóvenes – saludo el profesor de historia al ingresar a nuestra aula – hoy les voy a mandar un trabajo especial que valdrá el 20% de su calificación total – lo que significaba que no daría clases hoy – será en grupo de tres y será entregado mañana en mi oficina a las 3 de la tarde máximo – muchos chicos comenzaron a quejarse por el poco tiempo que nos estaba dando, pero nosotros ya lo conocíamos, mandaba siempre trabajos de este tipo cuando debía ausentarse – bien, el tema es el siguiente – dijo copiando el tema en el pizarrón - pueden elegir sus compañeros, nos vemos mañana – y así salió del salón sin decir más nada.

- Bien, por lo menos tenemos la mañana libre – dijo Eriol – ¿como nos organizamos? – preguntó, y sabia a lo que se refería ya que éramos cinco así que necesitábamos uno más para completar los dos equipos.

Vi como Sasaki se acercaba a nosotros, al parecer también había captado que nos faltaba un integrante así que pensé rápido - Yo tengo la solución – dije para luego comenzar a buscar a la persona que me interesaba, hasta que la vi sentada leyendo un libro – Naoko, ¿puedes venir un segundo? – le llame a mi compañera, haciendo que Sasaki se detuviera a medio camino al ver cuales eran mis intenciones.

Ella asintió y fue hacia nosotros rápidamente - ¿Qué sucede Li? – me preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Ya tienes compañeros para el trabajo? – Le pregunte a lo cual ella negó rápidamente – bien, ya estamos los 6, creo que deberíamos ser chicos y chicas y nos reunimos todos juntos después de clases para hacer los trabajos – propuse yo.

- Creo que es una buena idea – apoyo Tomoyo - claro, si no te molesta Naoko – indicó mirando a la chica de anteojos.

- Para nada, por mi esta bien – aceptó ella.

- Bien, ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos en el café del centro comercial a las 4:30 de la tarde?, así nos da tiempo de ir a casa y cambiarnos – propuso Chiharu.

Todos asentimos y así quedamos para hacer el trabajo, Li una Sasaki cero. El día paso rápidamente y cuando estuve en mi casa me acorde que debía avisarle a Sakura que no podría ir al parque hoy, así que le escribí un mensaje a su celular disculpándome por ello. Me duche y me vestí rápidamente, me puse un jean algo ancho y una camiseta verde con unos tenis verdes igual. Tome mi morral con mis libros y cuadernos adentro, tome un suéter por si me daba frío luego y me dispuse a salir cuando recibí un mensaje y al verlo vi el nombre de Sakura, eso me hizo sonreír nuevamente, _"no te preocupes, solo concéntrate en tus estudios y si necesitas ayuda avísame, Sakura". _¿Cómo era posible que un simple mensaje de ella pudiera alegrarme el día por completo?, no lo sabia, pero era así.

Iba caminando por el centro de Tomoeda para dirigirme al lugar donde había quedado con mis amigos, estaba a punto de cruzar una calle cuando la luz del semáforo me indico que debía esperar para hacerlo. Estaba esperando que la luz cambiara para darnos paso a los peatones y cruzar la calle cuando voltee hacia una vidriera de una tienda de ositos de felpa, había uno en especial que me gusto mucho, era color caramelo y tenia un hermoso lazo color verde, como los ojos de Sakura, y como si fuera magia, cuando volví mi vista hacia la calle de enfrente la vi, estaba bastante alejada de mi, pero igual ella me vio y me saludo. No podía creer que mi suerte fuera tan buena, la había podido ver hoy, por lo menos de lejos, pero para mi eso era bastante. Le devolví el saludo y ella comenzó a alejarse cuando la luz cambio para darnos paso. Comencé a caminar para ver si podía alcanzarla y por lo menos oír un hola de su parte, cuando oí un pequeño quejido. Al voltear una pequeña se había caído y su madre no se había dado cuenta, pero lo peor fue ver como un auto que pretendía pasarse la luz de alto iba directo a la niña. Mi cuerpo se movió solo, corrí hacia la pequeña y la envolví con mi cuerpo al ver que no nos daría tiempo quitarnos mientras escuchaba los frenos que indicaban que el conductor por fin nos había visto, pero, no le daría tiempo, solo cerré los ojos con la niña abrazándome fuertemente mientras esperaba el golpe del auto, pero este jamás llego. Cuando abrí los ojos vi como Sakura se había interpuesto entre el auto y nosotros y lo había detenido con una sola mano, eso era simplemente imposible ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?. Cuando ella volteo a verme, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora eran dorados, llegue a pensar que había imaginado todo lo de ayer pero al parecer había sido cierto. La gente comenzó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor y vi como el conductor irresponsable intentaba darse a la fuga, Sakura se levanto rápidamente y vi como miraba al joven conductor fijamente, de repente este se tiro al suelo como si alguien lo hubiera empujado fuertemente, intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente pero no podía, era como si alguien lo tuviera sujeto al suelo.

- ¿Sakura como fue que…? – le pregunte algo asustado y sorprendido, cuando ella me vio, aun con sus dorados ojos, se asusto por mi mirada.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y salió huyendo del lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Intente ir tras ella pero la madre de la pequeña no me dejo, me agradecía por el "heroico" rescate de su pequeña y se culpaba por descuidarse de esa manera. Cuando volví a mirar mi amiga ya se había ido. La pequeña me agradeció por salvarla y me pidió de favor que le agradeciera a la chica de ojos dorados, al parecer yo no era el único que había visto aquello.

- Dile por favor que es mi heroína y que quiero verla para pedirle un autógrafo – me dijo sacándome una sonrisa en medio de tanta confusión.

Gracias a la conmoción que se formo llegue tarde y muy aturdido al café, mis amigos me miraron algo molestos, tal vez pensaban que me quería zafar de aquel trabajo, pero cuando les explique lo sucedido, claro, omitiendo ciertas cosas, ellos me entendieron y se preocuparon mucho por mi.

- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien primo? – el tono de Eriol era bastante preocupado.

- Primo estoy bien, ya no se preocupen – les dije.

Y era cierto, lo que me tenía preocupado era lo que había presenciado con respecto a Sakura, no sabia como resolver este misterio, eran muchas cosas y ella de seguro no respondería ninguna de mis preguntas, más bien, sin indago en eso ella se alejaría de mi. Pero debía saber que estaba pasando y solo una persona podía ayudarme, y estaba precisamente a mi lado.

- Naoko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, aunque no tiene que ver nada con el trabajo de historia – dije algo apenado, en primera llego tarde y en segunda los estoy distrayendo.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas saber? – me respondió amablemente.

- Pues veras, estuve leyendo un libro muy interesante que habla sobre una creatura, la describen pero no dice que tipo de ser es – dije, no podía decir que conocía una persona con esas características.

- Shaoran, ¿Desde cuando te interesan ese tipo de libros? – me preguntó perspicaz mi primo.

- Bueno, me lo prestaron y me dejo bastante intrigado, y bueno, como tu lees mucho pensé que tal vez sabrías que tipo de creatura era – dije mirando a Naoko.

- Bueno, no es que sepa mucho, pero me fascinan las historias paranormales, de hecho por eso me catalogan de rara en el salón, pero eso no me importa, si se la respuesta con gusto te ayudo – me dijo emocionada.

- Bien, pues, se trata de una creatura que parece un ser humano común y corriente, pero hay ciertas cosas que te dicen que no lo es, tiene una gran fuerza y es muy rápido – comencé a narrar, recordando cada detalle de mi amiga de ojos verdes – esta siempre fría al tacto, sus ojos cambian de su color normal a uno dorado brillante, sale en las tardes, después que el sol comienza a ocultarse, le teme a la sangre, creo que tiene poderes mentales, no se enferma y creo que lo más importante es que no envejece – terminé de decir pensativo.

Esta ultima conclusión la saque deduciendo que Ying Fa y Sakura eran la misma persona. Mis amigos se quedaron algo pensativos, hasta Eriol que era un escéptico en todas estas cosas parecía meditarlo. No tenia de otra, Sakura no era normal y lo sabia, a mi pensar no era humana, pero no quería sacar falsas conclusiones, además, recuerdo que cuando Ying y yo nos despedimos, ella me había dicho que ella no era normal.

- Bueno, hay algunas cosas que me llevarían a pensar que se trata de un vampiro – dijo Naoko con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Un… vampiro? – le pregunte algo temeroso.

- Si, los vampiros se describen en los libros como los depredadores supremos, son lo suficientemente rápidos como para no dejarte escapar y son lo suficientemente fuertes para dominarte en un instante – dijo como si estuviera leyendo el libro en este momento - el sol les hace daño, por eso salen solo después del ocaso, son fríos al tacto por naturaleza y por supuesto no se enferman, es decir, están muertos en realidad, cuando muestran sus habilidades vampíricas sus ojos cambian de color, se dice que algunos poseían habilidades mentales como ver el futuro, leer mentes, hipnosis o control de las cosas con sus mentes, pero se dice que solo los vampiros más poderosos hacían esto – dijo recalcando esto ultimo.

- Vaya, si de verdad hubieran existido seria terrible, según se, mataban sin piedad, son abominables – dijo Chiharu alarmada por la conversación.

- Algunos los consideran fascinantes, es decir, creaturas que viven por siempre, sin envejecer y con digamos, súperpoderes, resulta tentativamente fascinante. Otros los cazan, según un libro que leí, hay una hermandad secreta que entrena cazadores y los matan sin piedad – dijo con cierta rabia en sus palabras.

- Pero hay algo que no concuerda – intervine yo – los vampiros beben sangre, pero ell… pero el le teme – dije, aun me niego a creer que mi Sakura sea en realidad un vampiro.

- Es cierto – dijo Naoko pensativa.

- Oigan, y lo que dijo Sakura el otro día – intervino Yamasaki – algunos vampiros no beben sangre y se alimentan de otras cosas, por eso le temen a la sangre, o más bien huyen de ella para no sentirse tentados y tomar de ella – explico llevándome al recuerdo de ese día.

- Tienes razón, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle – dijo Naoko más emocionada.

- Bueno primo, creo que tu creatura misteriosa resulto ser un vampiro no tomador de sangre – me dijo con gracia mi primo, pero yo me encontraba entre emocionado y asustado.

La descripción de Sakura encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de un vampiro, ¿será cierto?. Intente terminar el trabajo con mis amigos lo más rápido posible, necesitaba encontrar a Sakura y enfrentarla, muchos me llamaría loco por querer estar solo con un vampiro, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, tal vez por ello Sakura no quería compartir sus secretos conmigo, porque pensaba que iba a darle la espalda una vez supiera su verdad. Cuando terminamos eran las 7:30 de la noche, mis amigo querían que los acompañara a pasear un rato por el centro comercial pero yo no tenia tiempo para eso.

- Lo siento, debo hacer algo de suma importancia – dije para luego salir corriendo del lugar sin esperar respuesta.

No sabia por donde empezar a buscarla, fui al cerezo donde siempre nos encontrábamos y no estaba allí. La busque por todo el parque, el lago, la heladería, los juegos, no estaba en ninguna parte. Me dirigí hacia la salida norte al recordar que ella vivía de ese lado, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando llegue no sabia que hacer, no podía tocar en cada puerta para ver si ella vivía en alguna de esas casas, además, algo me decía que ella no estaba en ninguna de ellas. Estaba cansado y desesperado, me iba a dar vuelta para regresar cuando vi algo en el piso que me llamo mucho la atención. Era una mancha roja, me agache y la toque.

- ¿Sangre? – me pregunté a mi mismo.

Si, era sangre, y esta dejaba un rastro que iba al viejo templo Tsukimine que esta abandonado desde hace años, ya que habían decidido trasladarlo al lado este del parque, pero dejaron la estructura del viejo como un monumento.

Algo me decía que no dejara ese rastro así que saque mi envase de agua y comencé a limpiar con mi suéter cada uno de los pequeños charquitos de sangre que se dirigían al templo. Al llegar vi el lugar completamente desolado y en cierto punto, daba algo de miedo. No había señales de que alguien estuviera allí, tal vez esa sangre era de un animal lastimado, así que me gire para irme nuevamente, pero un ruido me alerto y me indicó que no estaba solo. El ruido venia desde el interior del templo, así que comencé a avanzar lenta y silenciosamente para no alertar al que estaba adentro del lugar. No iba a entrar por el frente, eso seria un suicidio, así que decidí entrar por una de las puertas laterales.

- Vamos Shaoran, no seas cobarde, a la cuenta de tres – me dije a mi mismo – uno… dos… tres – y así abrí la puerta rápidamente encontrándome con… - ¿nada? – ahora si que estaba confundido - ¿seria un fantasma?, vamos no divagues Li Shaoran – me dije a mi mismo.

Respire profundamente y comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, vi de un lugar a otro y nada, hasta que detalle algo, detrás del pequeño altar había algo, lo que parecía ser… – ¿Qué rayos…? – exclame acercándome.

Era la silueta de una persona, no podía ver bien por la oscuridad, pero cuando la luna salió de entre las nubes, su luz dio de lleno en la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo, y lo que me rebelo fue totalmente macabro y cruel.

- Impo… imposible – dije con los ojos casi desorbitados.

Allí en el suelo, llena de sangre, estaba tendida mi querida amiga, tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás había vuelto a llorar desde que Ying se había ido, pero ver esta imagen era horrible, era… desgarrador. Me arrodille a su lado y comencé a llamarla sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- Sakura, por favor despierta, mírame por favor – le imploraba, estaba muy fría – no respira, por lo que mas quieras no me hagas esto Sakura – le dije abrazándola llenándome de su propia sangre.

La deje en el suelo y busque su pulso y rogaba a todos y cada uno de los dioses que por favor tuviera pulso, pero al parecer, ninguno de ellos me escucho, ella no tenia pulso.

- ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte esto pequeña? ¿QUIEN? – grite llorando a su lado cuando sentí que tomaban mi mano.

- ¿Sha… Shao…? – le costaba hablar, pero el verla abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes me lleno de alegría.

- Tranquila Sakura, todo va a estar bien – le dije – te voy a llevar a un hospital y te pondrás bien, te lo prometo – dije sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

- No puedo… ir a un… hospital – me dijo dificultosamente.

- Pequeña tengo que llevarte a un hospital, estas mal herida y además… - le estaba diciendo acercándome a su rostro pero ella hizo algo que me dejo impresionado.

De un salto llego al otro extremo del salón en la que estábamos alejándose de mí, y cabe destacar que este era bastante grande.

- Shaoran debes… irte – me dijo tristemente y con dificultad.

- No puedo dejarte así Sakura, ¿me estas pidiendo que te deje morir? – le pregunte molesto, no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo. Me estaba acercando a ella cuando me grito fuertemente.

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!, por favor, vete – me pidió una vez más, como implorándome.

- No me iré, te prometí que estarías bien y pienso cumplirlo – le dije seriamente, quería hacerla entrar en razón.

- Tu no entiendes… estas en peligro, si te quedas… si te quedas puedes morir – me dijo lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

- ¿La persona que te hizo esto esta cerca? – le pregunté y ella negó con su cabeza.

- La persona que te haría daño no seria esa persona, ¡SERIA YO MISMA! – grito con dolor.

Aproveche el momento para acercarme y abrazarla – Tu jamás me harías daño Sakura, estoy seguro de ello –le dije como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

Estaba tan afectada que apenas se dio cuenta de mi cercanía y me empujo para alejarme – por favor vete, antes que yo… antes que… yo… - dijo antes de ver como sus ojos se tornaban dorados nuevamente.

Eso me asusto algo, pero lo que más me dejo impactado fue cuando ella se lanzo sobre mí como un animal salvaje. Se puso a horcadas sobre mí cintura y tomo mis manos con las suyas y las coloco por encima de mi cabeza sujetándolas con fuerza, evitando cualquier intento de escape. Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados para luego acercarse a mi cuello y comenzar a lamerlo. Sabía que estaba en peligro, pero el tener una chica sentada encima de ti y que de paso este lamiendo tu cuello de esa forma tan… sensual creo que no ayuda mucho a pensar. Comencé a llamarla por su nombre pero ella parecía estar en trance y fue cuando sentí un gran dolor en mi cuello, ella me había mordido, clavando sus dientes en mi cuello y bebía de mi sangre como si esta fuera el manjar más delicioso del universo.

Comencé a sentirme mareado, me imagino que por la perdida de sangre, y eso no me agradaba mucho. La llame varias veces y le pedí que dejara de morderme pero ella parecía no reaccionar y me di cuenta que si intentaba escapar ella iría detrás de mi. En estos momentos no era ella misma, y para ella yo no era Shaoran, su amigo, sino su cena.

- Sakura, tranquila, esta bien, puedes beber todo lo que quieras pero déjame algo para vivir no crees – le dije burlón para ver si con eso reaccionaba y al parecer dio resultado pues sentí como liberaba mi cuello.

Comenzó a lamer nuevamente mi cuello, eliminando todo rastro de sangre que hubiera en el, para luego levantar su rostro y verme fijamente, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y me miraron con pena y con tristeza. Vi como cada una de sus heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella ya se había levantado e intentaba escapar por donde yo había entrado momentos antes, y lo único que pude hacer fue llamarla con autoridad.

- No te atrevas a irte Sakura o jamás te perdonare – le dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella se detuvo instantáneamente y comenzó a voltearse mostrándome con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y se veía muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

- Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones – le dije como si fuera un padre regañando a su hija por alguna travesura – ven – le dije seriamente y ella se acerco con cautela, y podría decir que hasta asustada, lo cual no entendía, porque siendo lo que es, el que debería estar asustado era yo no ella.

Se sentó a mi lado y miraba hacia el suelo, como si este fuera más importante que yo. Iba a comenzar con mi interrogatorio pero ella comenzó primero - ¿Cómo… me encontraste? – me preguntó con un tono bajito.

- Digamos que seguí mi intuición – le dije burlón para aligerar el ambiente pero a ella al parecer no le hizo gracia.

- Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? – Me preguntó con tristeza – que no soy… un ser humano –

- Si – le respondí con sinceridad.

- Jamás había mordido a un humano, yo… desde soy lo que soy… jamás he bebido sangre – me dijo sorprendiéndome – una vez dijiste que era rara, tenias razón – me dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza – soy una rareza entre los míos o bueno, lo era – dijo con mucho pesar.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte curioso.

- Yo… soy la última que queda – me dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos – soy la ultima vampiresa que existe – me dijo dejándome sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres decir… que…? – no quería terminar de formar aquella pregunta.

- Si, los caza vampiros han acabado con todos menos conmigo, digamos que mis rarezas son las que aun me mantienen con vida – me dijo intentando sonar burlona, pero no le salió.

- La persona que te hirió… ¿fue un caza vampiros? – le pregunte con temor.

- Si – me respondió sinceramente – pero jamás me he dejado ver el rostro, por lo que no saben como soy, además deje un rastro que indica que me fui de esta ciudad – me dijo como orgullosa de su hazaña.

- En realidad te encontré por un rastro de sangre que había desde la salida del parque – le dije y la vi palidecer de la preocupación – no te preocupes, limpie el rastro mientras venia para acá – le dije sonriéndole para hacerle saber que estaba a salvo.

- Shaoran, yo… de verdad lo siento, a la ultima persona a quien quería hacerle daño era a ti – dijo llorando lo cual me hizo sentir muy mal, ella se sentía culpable.

- No te preocupes, te detuviste a tiempo, así que no hay problema – le hice ver, para que no se preocupara tanto – pero… bueno yo quiero… saber… ¿por que reaccionaste de ese modo tan… salvaje? – le pregunte y ella se sonrojo fuertemente, aun no lo creía, un vampiro sonrojado.

- Bueno es que… los vampiros se recuperan rápidamente de una herida, pero yo… al no beber sangre, bueno… tardo mucho más en sanar, tenia muchas heridas y mi necesidad de supervivencia hizo que… digamos que reacciono mi instinto y por eso… por eso te mordí – me respondió muy apenada y triste.

- Sakura – le llame tiernamente para que me mirara – te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, te detuviste y es lo que importa – le dije acariciando su rostro.

- De igual forma, lo siento mucho Shaoran, no era mi intención, pero yo… - no deje que siguiera hablando y disculpándose, coloque un dedo en sus labios para callarla y llamar su atención.

- Te dije que no tiene importancia, ahora, ¿me responderás las preguntas que te haga? – le dije sonriéndole, y no se porque se sonrojo al verme.

- ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? – Me pregunto triste - estas confraternizando con un enemigo, yo debo irme, jamás debí involucrarte en esto, lo mejor será que me vaya – dijo con claras intenciones de irse pero yo la tome de su mano mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Volverás a huir? – Le pregunté sorprendiéndola - ¿volverás a alejarte de mi Ying? – le pregunté claramente molesto.

- Yo… no… es decir – no sabia que responderme al parecer.

- Empecemos desde el principio, creo que merezco que me respondas – le dije seriamente, ella pareció meditarlo y luego se sentó a mi lado nuevamente.

- Esta bien – me dijo, lo cual me daba claro acceso a toda su verdad.

- ¿Eres la misma verdad? – Le pregunte algo nervioso – Ying Fa y Sakura, son la misma persona ¿verdad? –

- Si – me respondió sincera.

- Los que mataron a tu familia ¿eran caza vampiros? – le pregunte, eso me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace un rato.

- Si – volvió a responderme.

- ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste de nuevo? – le pregunte, tenia curiosidad de saber eso en particular.

Ella se sonrojo enormemente y parecía dudar si responder o no, la vi jugar con sus manos y por fin respondió – pensé… pensé que te habías vuelto muy… atractivo – me dijo con su rostro encendido como un farol.

- Entonces me reconociste – ella asintió aun apenada por su comentario - me alegra eso… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Sakura, recuerdo que te dije que en chino seria Ying Fa – me dijo un poco más relajada.

- Si… lo recuerdo, y creo que la pregunta del millón es ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunté con gracia.

- ¿Antes o después de convertirme? – me preguntó.

- Ambas me gustaría saber – le indique.

- Tenia 16 años cuando fui convertida por mi padre, estaba muriendo de una enfermedad desconocida para mi tiempo y el me ofreció otra salida, yo no quería convertirme en esto, pero tampoco quería morir, así que accedí, eso fue hace 150 años – me dijo con tristeza.

Me di cuenta que era muy tarde ya y que estaba haciendo mucho frío – es mejor ir a casa, luego seguimos con esta platica ¿te parece? – le dije.

- Yo… yo vivo aquí – me dijo con algo de pena – yo siempre estoy mudándome de lugar para perder a los cazadores, por eso no me quedo en una casa, simplemente busco un refugio mientras estoy en ese lugar – me explicó - luego de partir de Hong Kong fui a Italia, estuve un año allá y luego fui a Alemania para regresar por fin a mi lugar de origen, Japón – me dijo recordando los lugares en los que había vivido.

- Entiendo – pero de igual forma no me gustaba para nada que ella se quedara aquí, los cazadores podrían encontrarla fácilmente, así que hice lo que mi corazón me dicto en ese momento – ven conmigo – le dije claramente emocionado.

- ¿QUE? – grito ella sorprendida.

- No pretendo dejarte aquí sola y a merced que esos sujetos te encuentren, así que vendrás a vivir conmigo – le dije.

- ¿Shaoran estas loco?, vivir con un vampiro, podría matarte y además… - no la deje seguir hablando tonterías.

- Sakura, se que jamás me harías daño, y si lo que quieres es beber mi sangre me conformo con que me pidas permiso y me dejes con algo para sobrevivir – le dije con gracia.

- No es gracioso Shaoran, yo no bebo sangre por eso tengo mis pastillas – me dijo sacando la cajita dorada nuevamente de sus… rayos ahora seguro debo estar sonrojado.

- ¿Qué es… eso? – le pregunté desviando mi mirada de sus… de ellos.

- Digamos que es sangre artificial, mi padre era un científico y las desarrollo para mí, al ver que prefería morir a beber sangre – me explicó.

- Al decir padre, te refieres al que te convirtió ¿no? – le pregunté.

- Si, yo tuve que dejar mi casa cuando me convirtieron y el me cuido como si fuera su hija de verdad – dijo recordando a su padre y la vi sonreír.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a casa y continuamos la platica después, aun hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti – le dije para dejarle claro que la llevaría conmigo.

- Esta bien, aunque sigo diciendo que esto es una locura – me dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, puedes verlo de esta forma, es divertido pensar que un león y una gacela conviven juntos – dije encaminándome hacia la salida, pero me sentí algo mareado y ella me ayudo para no caer al piso – no te preocupes, la maratón tratando de buscarte, la falta de comida y la sensual perdida de sangre me dejaron algo exhausto – le dije con gracia para no preocuparla.

Ella se sonrojo por lo ultimo y la vi con intensiones de disculparse – si lo vuelves a hacer vas a ser mi sirvienta por una semana, te lo advierto Sakura – le dije claramente molesto.

Ella pareció notar mis intenciones de reanimarla por lo que me sonrió traviesa mientras caminábamos saliendo del viejo tiemplo – creo que me quieres de sirvienta para que vista únicamente el delantal, que pervertido eres Shaoran – me dijo haciéndome sonrojar, no porque fuera verdad, sino porque me lo imagine.

- Por… por supuesto que no… yo jamás haría eso – le dije claramente apenado – yo lo decía por… porque… - rayos estaba muy nervioso, y ella no ayudaba mucho porque se reía de mi, pero luego que calmo su risa me miro fijamente a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran – me dijo – gracias por aceptarme y por no dejarme sola – dijo abrazándome.

Yo me quede un rato algo aturdido pero luego reaccione y le devolví el abrazo – Gracias a ti por volver a mi, Sakura – le dije para luego separarnos y continuar con nuestro camino a nuestra casa.

Se oía bien, porque desde ahora, mi casa también seria suya, quería ayudarla en todo lo que podía, y eso haría, le había hecho una promesa, de que siempre estaría bien, y un Li siempre cumple sus promesas, la protegería de todo y de todos, incluyendo a esos desalmados cazadores que no veían lo buena persona que era ella, a pesar de ser un vampiro, Sakura era más humana que cualquiera de nosotros. Aun había cosas por saber y descubrir de ella, y esperaba descubrirlas con el tiempo y también, esperaba que esta vez no me dejara, y se quedara conmigo como debió ser desde aquella vez que nos conocimos en aquel parque de Hong Kong, cada vez más se develaba el misterio que cubría a mi hermosa Sakura.

**Hola chicos, bueno, los recompensé por el capi anterior, este es súper largo… espero les haya gustado… Espero sus comentarios please, para saber va bien la historia, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, byeeeeee.**


	5. Llevandote a la luz

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el quinto capi de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta, espero el interés se mantenga a lo largo del fic… lamento la tardanza es que se me complicaron las cosas, pero no se preocupen el fic sigue adelante… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_Se oía bien, porque desde ahora, mi casa también seria suya, quería ayudarla en todo lo que podía, y eso haría, le había hecho una promesa, de que siempre estaría bien, y un Li siempre cumple sus promesas, la protegería de todo y de todos, incluyendo a esos desalmados cazadores que no veían lo buena persona que era ella, a pesar de ser un vampiro, Sakura era más humana que cualquiera de nosotros. Aun había cosas por saber y descubrir de ella, y esperaba descubrirlas con el tiempo y también, esperaba que esta vez no me dejara, y se quedara conmigo como debió ser desde aquella vez que nos conocimos en aquel parque de Hong Kong, cada vez más se develaba el misterio que cubría a mi hermosa Sakura._

**Capitulo 5 – Llevándote a la luz.**

Iba caminando lentamente hacia la preparatoria, si era sincero, no quería llegar jamás, el ¿Por qué?, sencillo, hace dos noches que había llevado a Sakura a vivir conmigo, y como teníamos que hablar sobre muchas cosas, el día anterior no me presente en la preparatoria. Recibí entre 15 y 20 llamadas de Tomoyo y unas 10 de Eriol, ninguno se creyó el cuento de que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, seguro hoy me secuestrarían y me torturarían para que les dijera la verdad, obviamente no podía decirles nada, rayos, las cosas se estaban complicando. El día de ayer fue maravilloso, en primera porque me levante bien tarde, ahora todas las cortinas de mi apartamento estaban completamente corridas, no dejaban que ni un rayo de sol pasara ¿la razón?, sencillo, todo lo podíamos resumir en un nombre, Sakura.

Jamás pensé que el vivir con ella cambiaria tanto mi estilo de vida, pero no era tan malo, además, valía la pena para solo poderla ver descansar y sonreír. La noche en que descubrí todo no pudimos hablar, ya que estaba muy agotado, la caminata y la perdida de sangre de verdad me habían afectado. Así que hablamos todo el día siguiente, ella me reveló y aclaró cosas que jamás pensaría.

No cabía duda, ella era toda una rareza, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra, es decir, ¿Qué vampiro podía dormir tan plácidamente durante la noche?, y no solo eso me sorprendió, la platica que habíamos tenido había sido muy interesante.

****Flashback****

_- Bueno, creo que ahora si podemos seguir con la conversación de ayer – le dije sentándome en mi cama._

_- Ayer estabas muy agotado cuando llegamos, ¿estas seguro que estas bien? – me preguntó preocupada._

_- Si, estoy recuperado totalmente – le dije sonriendo lo cual la dejo más tranquila – Bien, hay algo que quiero me digas, ¿Por qué te llamas a ti misma rara?, es decir, se que no pareces un vampiro convencional pero… - _

_- ¿A que llamas tu un vampiro convencional? – me interrumpió ella con un semblante serio._

_- Bueno, tampoco… se mucho del tema, pero según se, los vampiros son seres inmortales, que se alimentan de sangre y que no envejecen, son poderosos, les hace daño el sol, duermen durante el día, están muertos en realidad, aunque eso no lo tengo muy claro, y también bueno, como los pintan en las películas, son… bastante pálidos, sin sentimientos o más bien, sin alma – dije con algo de pesar mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente._

_- Bueno, de lo que dijiste, solo tres cosas son reales – me dijo sorprendiéndome enormemente – Cuando tu… te conviertes en vampiro el único alimento que puedes tomar es la sangre, lo demás puedes comerlo pero sabe como la arena, así que no es nada agradable, y bueno, la excepción es el juego de tomate, por eso me gusta tanto – me dijo con una sonrisa - y lo de que somos poderosos, es cierto, nuestros sentidos se acentúan bastante, somos increíblemente rápidos e increíblemente fuertes, pero eso ya lo comprobaste por ti mismo el otro día – _

_- ¿Cuándo nos salvaste a aquella pequeña y a mi? – Le pregunte a lo cual ella asintió – por cierto, la niña me pidió que te dijera que eras su heroína y que quería verte otra vez para pedirte tu autógrafo – le dije sonriendo._

_- ¿En serio? – me preguntó emocionada, como si eso le diera nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante, al parecer le gustaban los niños._

_- Por supuesto, es más creo que ya eres famosa entre los niños – le dije sonriendo._

_- Bueno, volviendo al tema – dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo – es cierto que el sol nos hace daño, ya que nuestra piel se vuelve muy sensible a los rayos UV y , esas serian las tres cosas ciertas – me dijo sonriendo._

_- Es decir que lo demás… - _

_- Si, todo lo demás es un mito – me dijo seriamente – es obvio que si atraviesas el corazón de una persona con una estaca esta morirá, pero que se convierte en cenizas es mentira, también el hecho de que los vampiros en realidad no duermen, solo descansan, esa seria mi primera rareza porque como puedes ver me gusta dormir – dijo algo sonrojada - también el hecho de que somos inmortales es un mito, en realidad lo que sucede es que envejeces más lento que una persona normal – eso ultimo que me dijo si me dejo algo fuera de lugar – cuando nos conocimos en Hong Kong, pensaste que tenia 17 años ¿cierto? – me preguntó a lo cual yo asentí – es porque en realidad tengo el cuerpo de una chica de 17, a pesar que han pasado 150 años desde que fui convertida mi cuerpo solo ha envejecido un año – me explicó._

_- ¿Y que hay de lo que siempre me dices?, de que nunca te enfermas – le pregunté curioso._

_- Cuando te conviertes, tu capacidad de regeneración y de curación es… increíblemente rápida, es por eso que no nos enfermamos – me explicó._

_- ¿Y por que te consideras… rara? – le pregunté._

_- Bueno… como has visto, no soy un vampiro ordinario – me dijo algo sonrojada._

_- Empezando por los sonrojos y como tu misma dijiste que te encanta dormir – le dije burlón logrando que se sonrojara aun más._

_- Bueno es que… yo… digamos que soy muy especial – me dijo sonriendo – los vampiros salen mucho después del ocaso, en cambio yo puedo tolerar la luz del sol después de las 4 de la tarde, y en los días lluviosos puedo salir más temprano – me explicó, ahora entiendo varias cosas – también, el hecho de no querer matar y tomar sangre humana, y sobre todo… que yo… no he perdido mi naturaleza humana – me dijo._

_- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunté claramente sorprendido por su revelación._

_- Muchos vampiros pierden la razón o más bien digamos que se dejan dominar por sus instintos, es decir, cazar y matar para sobrevivir sin importa nada, también en otras cosas se dejan llevar… por el instinto – dijo muy sonrojada, y creo saber a que se refería por lo cual yo también me sonroje - pero yo no soy igual a ellos… nunca pude matar o dejarme llevar por mi instinto hasta… hasta ayer – dijo muy bajito._

_- Olvida eso Sakura – le dije antes de que comenzara a disculparse otra vez._

_- Volviendo al asunto, yo puedo sentir alegría y tristeza, puedo sentir cariño, puedo sentir compasión, puedo desear, sentir remordimiento, eso es lo que no me deja ser como los demás, mi padre me dijo una vez que yo jamás perdí mi esencia después de convertirme, y eso tal vez se debía a que era muy inocente y bondadosa cuando era humana – me dijo con un deje de nostalgia - Además esta lo de mis capacidades especiales – agregó ella._

_- ¿Especiales? –_

_- Si, tu mismo dijiste que los vampiros éramos poderosos, es cierto, pero yo… tengo ciertas capacidades de las que carece un vampiro normal – se quedo un momento callada como analizando lo que me iba a decir – tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas, puedo leer la mente de los que me rodean cuando quiera, presentir las cosas malas que pueden ocurrir y también puedo mover objetos con mi mente –_

_- Lo sabia, por eso siempre sabias lo que pensaba – le dije claramente satisfecho._

_- Te equivocas Shaoran, yo jamás he leído tu mente, lo que pasa es que eres muy transparente y honesto, por eso puedo leerte fácilmente, digamos que te conozco lo suficiente para saber en que piensas, nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo – me dijo lo cual me hizo sonrojar bastante - No te preocupes, eres mi amigo, jamás lo haría sin tu permiso – me dijo con una sonrisa – como te decía, estas habilidades solo las tenían los vampiros más antiguos o como los llamábamos todos, los sabios, ni siquiera mi padre sabia el por que yo poseo estos dones – _

_- ¿Y como te ayudan estas habilidades a escapar de esos hombres… los cazadores? – le pregunté preocupado._

_- Ellos no saben nada de mí, de que puedo salir antes del ocaso y todo lo demás, eso es una gran ventaja, por ejemplo, el día de tu cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? – yo solo asentí y ella cerro sus ojos para comenzar a narrarme lo que ocurrió ese día de su parte._

_(__**Esta parte es un flashback narrado por Sakura)**_

_Tu y yo habíamos quedado encontrarnos más temprano ese día, no era ningún problema para mi porque estaría nublado y no tendría dificultades con el sol. Escape de casa, aprovechando que mi familia estaba descansando, jamás podría decirles que mi mejor amigo era un humano. Iba camino al parque, estaba muy deseosa de entregarte tu regalo, había bordado un hermoso suéter para ti color verde, ya que siempre nos veíamos tan tarde y a ti te desagradaba el frío. Llegue con tiempo de sobra así que decidí esperarte sentada en aquel banco donde te había consolado aquel día del funeral de tu padre, pero algo paso. Sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, me sentí completamente mareada, y eso no era nada bueno. Sabía que aquello tenía que ver con mi familia así que no lo dude y salí corriendo hacia mi hogar, una casa amarilla que quedaba cerca de aquel parque._

_Cuando llegue, vi varias personas con capuchas negras, así que me escondí para que no me vieran ¿Quiénes serian? Fue lo que me pregunté. Ellos entraron a la casa destrozando la puerta y eso me preocupo mucho, me acerque un poco más y escuche el desgarrador grito de la esposa de mi padre, aquella que me había cuidado por tanto tiempo como una madre._

_- No puede ser – dije y entre rápidamente al lugar._

_Cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta una mano me tapo la boca asustándome, haciendo que soltara tu regalo, me llevo a la otra estancia y me di cuenta que era mi padre – Sakura, tienes que huir, los cazadores están arriba, Touya esta peleando y debo ayudarlo, por favor, vete, huye de aquí, no dejes que te vean, ellos no saben de ti – me dijo aquel hombre que me había cuidado por tantos años._

_- No puedo dejarte padre, yo ayudare no podrán con tres de nosotros – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- No Sakura, ellos están entrenados para matarnos, vete por favor – me imploro – ten, colócate esta capa, pensaran que es para protegerte del sol, así tu secreto esta a salvo - y yo no pude hacer más que huir justamente cuando los sujetos bajaban._

_Uno de ellos me vio huir y fue tras de mi, mientras que los otros se encargaron de exterminar a mi familia. Ese cazador era fuerte, y yo no quería matar ni herir a nadie, así que logre engañarlo y escapé de el, pero por supuesto, no pude librarme de varias heridas._

_Luego de unas horas regrese a casa, y esta estaba toda quemada, los bomberos acababan de apagar el fuego y los vecinos estaban aglomerados mirando la trágica escena – Que triste, ninguno se salvo, eran algo extraños pero eran amables – dijo una de las vecinas._

_Yo pase entre las personas, usando mis habilidades, viendo como había quedado mi hogar, nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia. Toda la casa estaba destruida, los cazadores eran seres abominables, seguro se habían llevado los cuerpos de mi familia y dejado otros en su lugar para no revelar nuestra existencia, siempre lo hacían. Vi algo en el suelo que me llamo la atención, era tu regalo, todo quemado, solo se distinguían algunos hilos verdes lo demás había sido carbonizado._

_Salí corriendo del lugar, debía escapar, debía ocultarme. Ellos sabían de mi, seguro el cazador que me persiguió les había dicho ya a sus compañeros que no logro eliminarme, así que tome la decisión más lógica, debía huir de Hong Kong, pero antes de ello, debía despedirme de la única persona que me hacia sentir humana, de ti._

_**Fin de Flashback de Sakura**_

_- Lo demás ya lo sabes –me dijo con los ojos cristalinos._

_Yo no quería que ella sufriera y era lo que estaba ocasionando con mi interrogatorio, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, era de lo peor._

_- Lo siento Sakura, yo… no debí preguntarte nada – dije claramente enojado conmigo mismo._

_- No Shaoran, si somos amigos no debemos tener secretos entre nosotros, así que esta bien – me dijo sonriéndome – como veras, me salve aquella vez por salir temprano de casa, o más bien, debería decir que tu me salvaste – _

_- Yo no hice nada Sakura – dije aun molesto._

_Me sentía muy mal por ella, yo no merecía su amistad, ella era de verdad más humana que cualquiera, y cuando parece que no puede sorprenderme más lo hace. Ella me estaba abrazando con dulzura y con cariño – No te preocupes, todo esta bien, eres mi amigo y no quiero que estés triste, has hecho mucho por mi Shaoran, me brindaste tu amistad no una sino dos veces sin conocerme, sin saber nada de mi, además me dejaste entrar en tu vida y ahora me permites estar en tu casa, ¿aun me vas a decir que no has hecho nada por mi? – me preguntó riendo._

_- No lo hice para que me lo agradezcas, simplemente… no puedo dejarte sola… y mucho menos puedo dejar que te hagan daño, eres muy importante para mi, Sakura – le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos y ella se sonrojo por completo._

_- Gracias por todo, Shaoran… tu también… eres muy… importante para mi – dijo jugando con sus dedos, se veía muy graciosa. _

****Fin del Flashback****

Cada vez me convencía más que esos cazadores eran seres despreciables, y no me importaba tener que enfrentarme a ellos, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella. Estuvimos hablando todo el día, me platico de sus viajes y de todo lo que conoció en cada lugar, también algunos aspectos de cuando era humana, fue un día muy agradable en verdad.

Llegue a la preparatoria bastante desanimado, cuando entre en el salón vi a Eriol quien me saludo desde su puesto, pero su mirada me decía que le debía muchas explicaciones.

El día paso rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo y para mi sorpresa, mis amigos no me preguntaron absolutamente nada. No sabía a que se debía aquella extraña situación, hasta que Eriol me dijo que todos intuían que tenía que ver con una hermosa flor, y que esperaba que le contara todo después de la práctica de futbol con lujo de detalles.

A pesar de estar preocupado por Sakura me concentre bastante en mis actividades, no podía descuidar mi vida, debía seguir con mi vida normal y así no levantar sospechas, bueno, no creo que nadie me creería si dijera que tengo al ultimo vampiro viviendo en mi casa, hasta yo mismo dudaría si me lo dijeran.

En la tarde, al finalizar las actividades escolares todos nos dirigimos a la cancha para practicar con nuestros respectivos clubs. Teníamos un gran partido en dos días con uno de los mejores equipos del distrito, así que debíamos practicar bastante para poder ganar, debía concentrarme y ser el firme capitán que siempre he sido. Propuse hacer un partido de práctica, y como siempre Eriol y yo estaríamos en el mismo equipo de delanteros junto con Yamasaki de portero.

El partido iba bastante parejo, pero eso no nos detenía, pude ver como Tomoyo estaba en las gradas apoyándonos y grabándonos con su cámara de video, ese era su hobby. También estaban las locas de las porristas, exceptuando a Chiharu por supuesto. Por fin vi una gran oportunidad, hice las señas correspondientes a Eriol y ambos evadimos a todos los jugadores, el balón lo tenia Eriol y en un descuido del defensa me paso el balón para así anotar así el gol de la victoria.

- Buena esa primo – me dijo cuando se acercó.

- El fruto del entrenamiento primo, espero podamos vencer al otro equipo en el próximo juego –

- Claro que si capitán, tus súper patadas son indetenibles – dijo Yamasaki uniéndose a la conversación.

- Y nosotros nos encargaremos de mantenerlos alejados del arco, así que no te preocupes Li – ese era Kano que se había acercado también.

Empezamos a caminar hacia las gradas y vi como Tomoyo y Chiharu se acercaban para felicitarnos – Felicidades chicos – dijeron ambas.

- Es bueno tener una novia que te apoye no crees Shaoran – dijo mal intencionado Yamasaki.

- Ya cállate – le dije bajo para que las chicas no escucharan.

- Vaya Li, siempre sobresales, creo que eres el mejor de todos, y el mejor siempre debe estar con la mejor ¿no crees? – esa voz, rayos, acaso era mi turno esta vez.

- ¿En serio Sasaki?, entonces cuando la vea créeme que la invitare a salir – eso parece que la hizo enojar pero como siempre terminó acercándose más.

- Yo creo que la tienes en frente – dijo coqueta, rayos como odio a las mujeres así.

Iba a contestarle pero mi vista se fijo en algo que me sorprendió bastante – si, creo… creo que tienes razón – le dije para pasarla e ir hacia donde estaba fija mi vista, Sakura me observaba desde lo más alto de las gradas - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte sorprendido.

- Estaba aburrida en casa, y cuando dieron las 4 decidí venir, ¿te molesta? – me preguntó mirando fijamente a la porrista que me estaba seduciendo.

- Para nada, más bien, creo que me salvaste, al parecer era mi turno de ser acosado – le dije con algo de pena.

- La chica no deja de mirar hacia aquí, creo que le desagrado – dijo acercándose a mi.

- Eso no es de importancia, pero me alegra que vinieras, estaba preocupado por ti –

- ¿En serio? – me preguntó sonrojada a lo cual yo asentí – encontré muchos libros interesantes en tu casa, leí varios, así que no me aburrí – me dijo sonriendo.

Yo simplemente le sonreí y luego la tome de la mano para comenzar a bajar, mis amigos ya nos miraban de manera sospechosa.

- Hola querida Sakura, es un placer verte otra vez – dijo mi primo intentando ser galante, eso me fastidio enormemente.

- Es un placer verlos de nuevo – respondió ella.

- ¿Viniste a ver la practica de futbol? – preguntó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa mirando a Sasaki que nos observaba desde lejos.

- Algo parecido – respondió sonriendo.

- Bueno querido primo, ahora tienes una admiradora más – me dijo el idiota de anteojos pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

- Ya cállate – le respondí, seguro estaba sonrojado porque el me sonrió claramente satisfecho.

- Bueno, creo que podemos ir al cine más tarde, ¿Qué les parece? – propuso animadamente Chiharu.

- Tienes razón, seria divertido – apoyó Tomoyo.

Todos al parecer estaban de acuerdo, yo quería ir pero no sabia si Sakura se animaba a ir a lugares colmados de gente - ¿Tu que dices? – le pregunté.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendida – bueno, me gustaría ir, a decir verdad tengo bastante tiempo sin ir a un cine – dijo emocionada.

- Bueno esta decidido, nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial a las 8 – propuso Eriol.

- Esta bien, vamos Sakura – le dije para comenzar a caminar con ella, pero algo me detuvo, una fuerte presión sobre mis hombros y cuando gire pude ver a mis amigos mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Sakura ira a tu casa Shaoran? – me preguntó malicioso mi "querido" primo.

- Bueno, ella ya esta vestida, yo solo voy y me cambio eso es TODO – dije dando énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Sakura nos observaba algo confundida, pero luego comenzó a reír, al parecer había captado la indirecta de mi querido primo – no te preocupes Eriol, lo acompañare para que no escape y nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial – dijo para luego tomarme de la mano y salir corriendo conmigo.

- Al parecer no les dijiste que vivo contigo – dijo divertida.

- No, si se los digo te juro que no nos dejaran en paz, haciendo insinuaciones y demás – le dije claramente preocupado.

- No te preocupes, no se enteraran, ahora vamos a casa para que te cambies rápido y vayamos al cine – dijo emocionada.

Y fue cuando note algo, tenía un vestido distinto y de color negro, ¿de donde lo saco? - Sakura, ¿Por qué siempre vistes de negro? –

- Ah, bueno… para pasar desapercibida, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención – me dijo, y yo de verdad no pude aguantar la risa - ¿De que te ríes? – me preguntó algo molesta.

Yo no paraba de reír, ¿podía ser más inocente? – Creo… creo que logras el efecto contrario – le dije cuando había calmado mi risa.

- ¿A que te refieres? – me preguntó confundida.

- Bueno, mira a tu alrededor – le dije, ella comenzó a mirar y vio como la gente se nos quedaba viendo, pero no creo que fuera por mi – repito, creo que logras el efecto contrario – le dije haciendo que se sonrojara.

- ¿Tu crees?, mi padre me dijo que así la gente no me notaria – dijo ella algo apenada.

- Bueno, es raro ver a una joven como tu vestida de negro siempre, tal vez por eso los cazadores te detectan, lo mejor seria que te vistieras normal, así pasaras más desapercibida – le dije, para luego detenerme abruptamente.

Eso era, por eso la detectaban, ellos no la conocían, no sabían como lucia – Sakura, ¿los cazadores siempre que te encuentran te atacan a matar? – le pregunté.

- Por supuesto, aunque el primer ataque es leve, como si no quisieran atacarme de verdad, nunca entendí porque – esa respuesta me aclaro las dudas.

- Mi querida Sakura, hoy será un día muy cansado para ti – le dije mirándola de forma maliciosa.

Ellos sabían de ella y de sus costumbres, seguro atacaban a las chicas jóvenes que vestían de negro como ella, para que revelen si es ella o no, pero no saben con quien se enfrentan, si eso es lo único que les hace identificarla se los quitaría, además, contaba con la persona perfecta para el trabajo. Le mande un mensaje a Tomoyo explicándole la situación, y ella me mando su respuesta, una sentencia clara para la pobre Sakura. Esta noche, Sakura dejaría de estar en la oscuridad total, para por lo menos lucir los hermosos colores que le da la vida.

**Hola chicos, espero este capi les haya gustado… Espero sus comentarios please, para saber va bien la historia, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, byeeeeee.**


	6. ¿Amor?

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el sexto capi de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta, espero el interés se mantenga a lo largo del fic… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_Ellos sabían de ella y de sus costumbres, seguro atacaban a las chicas jóvenes que vestían de negro como ella, para que revelen si es ella o no, pero no saben con quien se enfrentan, si eso es lo único que les hace identificarla se los quitaría, además, contaba con la persona perfecta para el trabajo. Le mande un mensaje a Tomoyo explicándole la situación, y ella me mando su respuesta, una sentencia clara para la pobre Sakura. Esta noche, Sakura dejaría de estar en la oscuridad total, para por lo menos lucir los hermosos colores que le da la vida._

**Capitulo 6 – ¿Amor?.**

Me cambie lo más rápido posible, un pantalón beige y una franela verde estaría bien, aun Sakura estaba sorprendida por mi velocidad. Íbamos camino al centro comercial y si era sincero estaba muy emocionado, esto seria genial.

- ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido Shaoran?, quedamos en encontrarnos a las 8 en el centro comercial y apenas son las 6 – me preguntó claramente confundida.

- Es que necesito comprar unas cosas, es por eso que necesitamos llegar antes – le dije, no quería decirle nada porque seguro se negaría a lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Al llegar vimos a mi amiga amatista en compañía de Eriol esperando por nosotros, nos saludo con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes, se notaba que estaba muy emocionada.

- Sakura, Shaoran tardaron mucho – nos dijo cuando llegamos a su lado.

- Lo siento, caminamos lo más rápido que podíamos – le explique a mi amiga.

- Bien, es hora de comenzar – nos dijo yo solo le pase la pequeña tarjeta de plástico que usaba para mis compras y luego se giro hacia Sakura – amiga ya Shaoran me explico todo así que no te preocupes, estas en buenas manos – le dijo para luego llevársela a rastras rápidamente, lo ultimo que pude ver fue su cara llena de confusión y yo solo pude hacerle un gesto para pedirle perdón, pero era por su bien.

- Vaya, a veces mi novia me da miedo – dijo mi primo.

- Si, tienes razón, pobre Sakura – dije claramente sorprendido por la actitud de mi amiga.

Cuando Tomoyo iba de compras se volvía loca, iba de un lado a otro, midiéndose y comprando de todo y siempre terminábamos Eriol y yo cargando las innumerables bolsas llenas de vestidos y accesorios.

- Tomoyo me dijo que Sakura había estado de luto por mucho tiempo y que querías ayudarla a cambiar, ella por estar tan emocionada se lo creyó pero yo no primo – me dijo seriamente, ¿será que no se le escapa nada?

- Tienes razón, es… más complicado que eso Eriol, ella a pasado por muchos momentos difíciles y quiero ayudarla lo más que pueda, no puedo decirte más, no me lo creerías pero… espero me apoyes – le dije tan serio como el lo estaba.

- ¿Es ella verdad? La chica que conociste hace tiempo – me preguntó directamente.

- Así es, y no pienso dejarla sola otra vez, necesita de mi y creo… que yo también de ella así que no pienso dejarla ir otra vez – dije mirando al frente mientras caminábamos.

- Me alegra escucharlo primo, y quiero que sepas que te ayudare en lo que pueda, no importa si es malo o bueno te ayudare, ella se ve que es una buena chica y confió en lo que me dices – me dijo sonriendo y yo me alegre bastante, podía confiar en el – al parecer mi pequeño primito se ha enamorado – dijo burlón y yo rápidamente le tape la boca.

- ¿Estas demente? No grites esas cosas –

- Esta bien, esta bien… pero viste, no lo negaste primo, la chica te gusta – me dijo moviendo sus cejas.

- Yo… yo no podría, es muy complicado no debo… - no podía, era imposible enamorarme de ella, en primera ¿sería posible? Ella era una vampiresa y yo un humano, no lo creo posible.

- No te entiendo primo, yo creo que puedes enamorarte de ella sin problemas, es decir no te ha comido, eso es un buen indicio –

- Tienes razón, ella no se alimenta de sangre además… - un momento - ¿Qué dijiste? – no, era imposible, Eriol no podía saber nada.

- Cálmate Shaoran, no es para tanto no pongas esa cara – imposible, el payaso lo sabia.

- ¿Cómo… como lo supiste? – pregunté claramente preocupado.

- Fácil, en primera jamás te han interesado los libros de terror o de creaturas, segundo, la descripción que le diste a Naoko aquel día coincidía con la de ella, además después que saliste corriendo aquel día cuando iba de regreso a casa me encontré a la vecina con su hija en mi casa, estaba hablando con mi madre sobre un accidente, y por la descripción era el mismo en el que tuviste involucrado, pero creo que omitiste la intervención de Sakura en tu relato – me dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- Eres demasiado sabelotodo ¿lo sabias? – le dije claramente molesto.

- No te molestes, al principio me pareció imposible, por eso decidí lanzarte esa indirecta y tu caíste – iba a responderle pero siguió con su discurso - es genial sabes, un humano y un vampiro juntos, una típica historia de amor – dijo payaso.

- No es tan fácil Eriol – le dije un poco molesto – a pesar de ser una buena chica y de ser… mucho más humana que cualquiera unos cazadores la persiguen, ella es la ultima que queda de su especie, y no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, así se me vaya la vida en ello – dije más para mi que para mi primo.

- Sabes, eso se llama estar enamorado primo – me dijo sorprendiéndome – el poner su seguridad y felicidad primero que la tuya y darlo todo por esa persona, eso se llama estar enamorado, y aunque ella es lo que es, no veo el inconveniente, ella una vez fue humana y por lo visto no es un vampiro normal – dijo serio, jamás lo había visto tan serio en mi vida.

Eso lo dejaría para pensarlo después con calma, por el momento comencé a explicarle o a contarle todo lo que Sakura me había dicho de los vampiros, las verdades y mitos y lo especial que era mi amiga, también como la conocí la primera vez, así el tiempo se nos fue pasando, cuando me di cuenta ya iban a ser las 8 de la noche.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a la entrada, allí quedamos de vernos todos – le recordé a mi primo.

- Esta bien, pero antes déjame decirte algo Shaoran – me dijo y yo me gire para verlo – no importa si ella es un vampiro o una mujer lobo ahora es parte de nuestro grupo, y nosotros, o por menos yo también la protegeré con lo que pueda, cuenta con ello primo – me dijo.

- Gracias Eriol – y de verdad estaba agradecido.

Caminamos hablando de otras cosas hacia la entrada del centro comercial, me sentía intranquilo, ¿Sakura estaría molesta conmigo?, esperaba que no, a la vez me sentía impaciente, ¿como se vería con la nueva ropa?. Cuando llegamos vi que Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamasaki ya estaban en el sitio, el pobre estaba cargando casi todas las bolsas que debían contener el nuevo guardaropa de Sakura, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaría ella?.

- Chicos – nos llamo Chiharu.

- Tomoyo, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – le pregunté algo preocupado.

- Dijo que te esperaba en frente de la fuente de sodas, quería decirte algo, nosotros nos adelantaremos al cine – dijo llevándose a mis amigos y todas las bolsas.

Así que comencé a caminar hacia la fuente de sodas, cuando llegue la vi, estaba esperándome y se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola, lo demás caía libremente, tenia un pantalón pescador color blanco con un top color rosa, con accesorios y sandalias del mismo color que el top. Cuando me estaba acercando vi como un sujeto se puso a su lado y comenzó a decirle cosas, vi como ella negó con la cabeza y el seguía insistiendo.

- Vamos preciosa – le dijo el chico con aires de conquistador.

- Lo siento, pero ya le dije que espero a alguien – le respondió secamente mi amiga.

- Vamos, así no estarás sola y te aseguro que te divertirás –

- ¿Y quien le dijo que ella estaba sola? – le pregunté al sujeto cuando llegue al lado de Sakura.

- Shao, te tardaste – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

- Debiste decirme que tenías novio y no te habría molestado más – dijo el sujeto para luego irse dejándonos muy sonrojados a ambos.

- Lamento el retraso – le dije, y de repente su aura cambio por completo, su mirada era maquiavélica.

- ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre? Pase las dos horas más horribles de mi vida, me cambie de ropa 132 veces sin incluir los zapatos – me grito.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero era necesario, en verdad discúlpame – me sentía algo culpable – pero el sacrificio valió la pena, luces preciosa – le dije para aligerar algo el ambiente.

- ¿En… en serio? – Me preguntó nerviosa y yo solo asentí sonriendo – gracias – me dijo sonrojada – por cierto, Tomoyo me dijo que te la devolviera – dijo entregándome la tarjeta de crédito – no era necesario esto Shaoran, gastaste mucho dinero hoy – dijo mirando el piso algo ¿avergonzada?

- No te preocupes por eso, mi madre será feliz de que por fin utilice esa tarjeta, así que no te preocupes, además como ya te lo dije, era necesario – le dije levantándole el rostro para que me mirara.

- Ya lo se, se porque lo hiciste, y… te lo agradezco pero para la próxima prefiero ir con otra persona, Tomoyo se vuelve loca, cambia de personalidad totalmente – me dijo con los ojos en cascadas.

- Si lo se, Eriol y yo hemos ido de compras con ella, bueno, es mejor que vayamos al cine, nos deben estar esperando – le dije para tomarle la mano y así ir hacia el cine.

Cuando llegamos los chicos ya habían comprado las entradas y algunas cosas para comer. Al entrar cada quien se sentó con su pareja y yo tuve que sentarme con Sakura a un lado, seguro planeado por mis queridos amigos. Cuando la película empezó casi mato a Eriol, seguro el la había elegido, era El crepúsculo.

- Un mensaje indirecto bien directo querido primo – le dije y el solo sonrió.

- Es una buena película, deberías tomar su ejemplo – eso último me lo dijo en voz baja.

- ¿De que trata? – preguntó Sakura confundida.

- Nada, solo… solo veámosla – le dije algo nervioso, esperaba que no se diera cuenta del mensaje oculto que quería darnos el payaso de Eriol al elegir la película.

La película iba avanzando y las chicas no hacían otra cosa que suspirar, Eriol de vez en cuando volteaba y me picaba el ojo cada vez que se daban escenas de amor entre el vampiro y la chica, y Sakura… al parecer analizaba cada parte de la película, como cuando hacen una película de un libro y tu ya lo leíste y analizas cada parte de la película para ver en que se equivocaban o que se comían de la trama original, aunque esas escenas de amor le impactaban algo, porque era como si eso le abriera un mundo nuevo. Al terminar la película fuimos a la fuente de sodas a tomar unos helados y como siempre Sakura pidió un jugo de tomate.

- Fue muy linda – dijo Chiharu.

- Si, fue bastante romántica – dijo con aire soñador mi amiga amatista.

- Si, pero yo hubiera preferido una de acción – intervino Yamasaki.

- Esa tuvo acción también, lo que pasa es que a ustedes los chicos les gustan las películas llenas de policías y muertos y demás cosas – dijo algo molesta su novia.

- Si amor lo que digas, aun no se porque la elegiste Eriol, ese no es el genero de películas que te gusten – vaya, otro al que no se le escapaba nada.

- Lo se, pero quise darle un mensaje a alguien en especial, si el amor de esos chicos era posible creo que el de otro es perfectamente posible también – dijo mirándome disimuladamente y a Sakura y esta al parecer capto la idea porque se sonrojo.

- ¿A que te refieres amor? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- Nada cariño, ya la idea fue captada – dijo tranquilamente.

- Ah por cierto Shao, ya le tome las medidas a Sakura, su disfraz quedara genial – dijo con los ojos iluminados mi amiga amatista.

- ¿A que te refieres Tomoyo? – preguntó confundida Sakura, rayos, Tomoyo a veces podía ser inoportuna.

- A bueno es para… - le comencé a hacer señas sin que Sakura me viera para que no le dijera nada, aun no la había invitado – bueno, te lo digo luego, aun queda un mes, no te preocupes – ese comentario la dejo aun más confundida.

Luego de un rato decidimos que era hora de ir a casa así que tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a la salida, aunque por la cantidad de paquetes que llevábamos Sakura y yo decidimos tomar un taxi que nos dejara en casa. Al despedirnos me excuse con querer acompañar a Sakura a su casa, a pesar de que Eriol ya sabia la verdad no quería que se enteraran aun de que Sakura vivía en casa conmigo, Eriol lo entendería pero a los demás tendría que inventarles algo y yo no era bueno mintiendo. Al llegar, le pague al taxista y nos bajamos con todos los paquetes, Tomoyo era de temer si de compras y moda se trataba, menos mal que las bolsas no pesaban mucho. Cuando íbamos entrando comenzó a llover y fue cuando Sakura se detuvo de repente preocupándome.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Escucho algo, es como un quejido – dijo preocupada.

- Espérame aquí, subiré las bolsas y después vemos de que se trata – le dije a lo cual ella asintió.

Subí rápidamente y deje las bolsas en el recibidor, tome un paraguas y baje para encontrarme con Sakura. Ambos caminamos por los alrededores, yo no escuchaba nada pero Sakura estaba segura que escuchaba algo, cuando dimos la vuelta en la esquina pude escuchar algo, era el llanto de un cachorro, cuando llegue al sitio vi al pequeño en una caja, tendría dos meses máximo y estaba todo mojado y temblando del frío.

- Era un cachorro – dijo mi amiga acercándose también.

- Si, alguien lo abandono a su suerte aquí – dije algo triste.

- Pobre, si lo dejamos aquí morirá – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jamás me habían gustado muchos los animales, pero dejar al pequeño a su suerte seria cruel, además al ver a mi amiga tan triste hice lo menos que podía hacer – lo primero será darle un baño – declare y ella me sonrió emocionada, tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo pequeño, nosotros te cuidaremos bien – le dijo al pequeño y fuimos directo a casa.

No habría problema alguno, algunos vecinos tenían mascotas y si lo pensaba bien, el tener al cachorro seria bueno para Sakura, así no estaría sola mientras yo no estaba. Cuando llegamos fuimos ambos al baño, para darle un baño caliente al pequeño cachorro que no paraba de temblar. El, porque ya habíamos visto que era un el, parecía ser una mezcla de labrador dorado, es decir que crecería bastante pero si le enseñábamos bien no habría problema. Lo secamos bien y Sakura lo envolvió en una sabana para que no tuviera frío según ella y lo cargaba en todo momento, parecía una pequeña niña a quien le regalaron su primera mascota.

- ¿Qué nombre debemos ponerle? – me preguntó emocionada.

- No lo se, no soy bueno para los nombres – le dije, y era cierto, cuando era pequeño mis hermanas llevaron a casa un perro y los nombres que yo siempre proponía era colita, glotón o el color del perro.

- Vamos Shaoran, ayúdame a mi tampoco se me ocurre un buen nombre – dijo ella algo consternada.

- Bueno, veamos – dije tomando al pequeño para mirarlo bien.

Su pelaje era dorado aunque tenia ciertas manchas blancas en su cara, por lo que deducía que no era puro, pero lo hacia ver tierno, también sus ojos marrones si los mirabas en la luz parecían dorados y fue cuando una imagen se me vino a la cabeza, un libro que solía leerme mi padre cuando era pequeño de un gran guardián que protegía a su amo en todo momento, con ojos de oro y con su pelaje dorado, aunque aquel era como un león según me decía mi padre ese nombre le serviría al pequeño, además esperaba que el fuera el guardián de Sakura, y la protegiera al igual como protegió aquel ser místico a su amo hasta su muerte.

- ¿Qué te parece Kerberos? – le pregunté mirándola para bajar al pequeño.

- ¿Kerberos?, es algo largo y muy serio – me dijo no muy convencida.

- Quisiera ese nombre para el, hace tiempo mi padre me contaba una historia que trataba sobre un guardián legendario, y en cierta forma… se le parece – dije riendo, el pequeño estaba persiguiendo su cola.

- Entiendo, pero entonces yo le diré Kero – dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Kero? – pregunté confundido.

- Si, ese será su diminutivo, es mas lindo y más corto, solo lo llamare Kerberos cuando este enojada con el –

- Esta bien, mañana no tengo clases, así que lo llevare al veterinario y en la tarde salimos a comprar sus cosas ¿te parece? –

- Me gustaría acompañarte al veterinario, pero esta bien, compraremos las cosas del pequeño kero en la tarde –

Y acordando esto me encargue de llevar todas las bolsas a su cuarto para que las acomodara y luego fui al mío, estaba agotado. Al día siguiente me levante temprano, hice el desayuno para mi y le di también algo al cachorro, y me sorprendió ver como devoró el hotcake que le di, al parecer el pequeño era un glotón de primera. Me duche y me vestí de forma deportiva cuando salí de mi habitación, Sakura ya estaba despierta y estaba jugando con el perro, se veía tierna, parecía una niña.

- Buenos días –

- Buenos días Shao, te levantaste temprano – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, es que he oído que el veterinario siempre esta lleno de pacientes por eso voy temprano para salir rápido – le explique tomando las llaves para salir.

- Bueno, aquí te lo encargo, cuídalo mucho, nos vemos dentro de un rato kero – dijo ella entregándome al cachorro.

- No te gusta la sangre, te gustan los niños y ahora los animales tiernos también, ¿estas segura que eres un vampiro? – le pregunté burlón.

- Que gracioso eres, ahora vayan para que regresen temprano – dijo con aire de autoridad.

Me despedí de ella y salí en dirección a la clínica veterinaria y cuando llegue me di cuenta que mi vecina no mentía, el lugar estaba lleno – Vaya amiguito, vamos a tener que esperar bastante – le dije al cachorro, ahora si estaba loco, hablando con un perro.

Le di mis datos a la recepcionista y me senté a esperar, había toda clase de gente y de animales también. Luego de tres horas de espera fue mi turno, ya era hora, me estaba muriendo del hambre, era la una de la tarde ya.

- ¿Me dice que lo encontró abandonado ayer? – me preguntó el veterinario, era un hombre muy amable y mayor, se veía que tenia bastante experiencia.

- Si, ayer cuando volvía del centro comercial lo vi y decidí llevarlo a casa, le di un baño y bueno… aquí estamos – le explique.

- Bueno, tiene razón, es una mezcla de labrador dorado, tal vez sus dueños lo abandonaron al ver que crecería mucho – me explico con rabia en sus ojos.

- Es una lastima, el cachorro es muy juguetón y gracioso, se porta bien dentro de lo que cabe –

- Solo debes tener paciencia y ser constante en su entrenamiento, ¿me dijiste que su nombre era Kerberos? –

- Así es, aunque alguien prefiere llamarlo kero – le dije recordando a Sakura y su explicación de porque su nombre era mejor.

- Seguro fue tu novia, las mujeres son un problema para ponerle nombres a los animales, siempre tiene que ser tierno, y por lo visto tu querías un nombre con carácter y con fuerza, que contradicción – me dijo riendo y yo me sonroje bastante – bien, revisemos al pequeño –

El me fue explicando todo lo que le iba haciendo y todo lo que yo debía saber ahora que tenia una mascota, prácticamente me dio un curso. Al parecer todo estaba bien con el pequeño, le pusieron sus vacunas, el medico me dio algunas indicaciones finales, algunas vitaminas para que el cachorro creciera fuerte y sano, y luego salí concertando una cita para dentro de 6 meses, esa consulta me dejo sorprendido, tener un perro era como tener un bebe en casa.

Cuando llegue al departamento Sakura me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, me había preparado el almuerzo porque sabía que regresaría con hambre, no sabía que ella supiera cocinar. Ella disolvió una de sus pastillas en un vaso de agua y se tomo el contenido.

- No sabia que sabias cocinar, todo quedo delicioso – le dije sorprendido.

- A pesar que no puedo comerlo me gusta preparar comida cada vez que puedo – me dijo sonrojada.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 4 de la tarde, así que salimos los tres para comprar las nuevas cosas del pequeño Kerberos. Ahora Sakura vestía con un hermoso vestido color verde de tiros que hacia juego con sus ojos, llegaba por encima de las rodillas, los colores la hacían ver más hermosa. A pesar de ser pequeño ahora, decidimos comprarle una cojín grande para dormir, sabíamos que crecería bastante, también compramos un paseador, un collar con su respectiva placa que lo identificaba como Kerberos Li, sonaba gracioso. También compramos varios juguetes para que pudiera morder y una pelota para que jugara. Compramos la comida para el cachorro, el shampoo para bañarlo y decidimos que ya era hora de volver.

Desde que Sakura estaba conmigo mi vida había cambiado bastante, a pesar de que no podía haber sol en mi casa, era más cálida que antes, tal vez se debía a que ahora no estaba solo, es decir, ahora hasta mascota tenemos, el cual iba muy cómodo en los brazos de mi amiga. Cuando llegamos, instalamos todo y el pequeño fue directo a su nueva cama, era como si supiera que era de el.

- Es bastante inteligente – le dije a mi amiga.

- Si, y muy tierno, me provoca tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo – dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa para luego tomarlo de nuevo en sus brazos.

El cachorro se movió algo intranquilo y de repente se quejo - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Enredó su pata en mi cadena – dijo ella.

Yo me acerque y vi como ella intento desenredar la pata de la cadena y cuando por fin pudo vi como esta callo en su pecho - ¿Aun la tienes? – le pregunté entre sorprendido y emocionado, era la cadena con el dije de la familia Li que le había dado hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te refieres al dije? – me preguntó a lo cual yo asentí – por supuesto, era el único recuerdo que tenia de ti, es muy importante para mi – me dijo sonriendo.

- Me alegra saberlo, yo también tengo la tuya – le dije sacándome la que ella me había dado cuando cumplí los 15 años.

Ella me miro como si no lo creyera, y de repente sentí como me abrazaba – me hace feliz que aun la tengas, siento como si no me hubieras olvidado en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos – me dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

- No lo hice, nunca te olvide Sakura, este también era el único recuerdo que tenia de ti y también es muy importante para mi – la separe de mi y le limpie las lagrimas que habían salido de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Gracias, gracias por todo Shaoran, eras de verdad el único con quien puedo sentir que no soy un fenómeno, el único con el que me siento segura, en verdad te lo agradezco – me dijo para volverme a abrazar.

- Jamás dejare que te dañen Sakura, es una promesa, todo saldrá bien – le dije aun teniéndola entre mis brazos, se sentía bien estar así con ella – Sakura, dentro de un mes es el baile de mi graduación, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile? – le pregunté algo sonrojado.

Ella se separo un poco de mi y me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios – me encantaría ir contigo Shaoran – esa respuesta me hizo sentir feliz, porque podría compartir con ella, una de las noches más importantes de mi vida con ella.

Tal vez Eriol tenia razón, y no era tan imposible que me enamorara de ella, eso explicaría muchas cosas, las decepciones que me llevaba cuando comparaba a alguna chica con la cual salía con ella, los nerviosismos y también las ganas de protegerla, creo… creo que he estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que nos conocimos en aquel parque cuando mi padre falleció, me enamore de su sonrisa, de sus ganas de ayudar a las personas, de su inocencia, eso ultimo lo pensé al verla jugar con el cachorro, creo que la técnica de ese sabelotodo había funcionado, debió quedarse callado, porque ahora se que estoy enamorado de una vampiresa, la ultima de su especie, y al saber esto, que la amaba, sabia que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de ella si era necesario para protegerla, tal vez esto traería mi muerte más rápido, pero no me importaba, porque el verla sonreír era suficiente para mi. No necesitaba que me correspondiera, aunque me gustaría que fuera así, lo único que me importaba por el momento, era que ella fuera feliz.

**Hola chicos, espero este capi les haya gustado… Espero sus comentarios please, para saber va bien la historia, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, byeeeeee.**


	7. Enfrentando el destino

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el séptimo capi de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta… a mucha gente le encanta… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_Tal vez Eriol tenia razón, y no era tan imposible que me enamorara de ella, eso explicaría muchas cosas, las decepciones que me llevaba cuando comparaba a alguna chica con la cual salía con ella, los nerviosismos y también las ganas de protegerla, creo… creo que he estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que nos conocimos en aquel parque cuando mi padre falleció, me enamore de su sonrisa, de sus ganas de ayudar a las personas, de su inocencia, eso ultimo lo pensé al verla jugar con el cachorro, creo que la técnica de ese sabelotodo había funcionado, debió quedarse callado, porque ahora se que estoy enamorado de una vampiresa, la ultima de su especie, y al saber esto, que la amaba, sabia que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de ella si era necesario para protegerla, tal vez esto traería mi muerte más rápido, pero no me importaba, porque el verla sonreír era suficiente para mi. No necesitaba que me correspondiera, aunque me gustaría que fuera así, lo único que me importaba por el momento, era que ella fuera feliz._

**Capitulo 7 – Enfrentando el destino.**

Me desperté temprano y vi que el día amaneció bastante nublado pero aun no se decidía a llover, esperaba que no porque hoy era el partido de futbol que había estado esperando y si llovía se cancelaria. Me levante y fui a tomar un largo baño para luego vestirme con mi uniforme, aliste mi maleta y decidí hacer mi desayuno, un par de tostadas estarían bien. El pequeño Kerberos me miraba pidiendo a los dioses que algo se me callera para devorarlo, era una aspiradora de comida.

- Tienes tu comida en tu plato Kerberos – le dije serio pero el lo único que hacia era mover su cola y mirarme con… esos ojos, rayos no puedo con el – esta bien, esta bien te daré un poco – le dije dándole una rebanada de pan tostado y se la llevo triunfante a su plato, por lo menos ya había aprendido que debía comer allí.

- Buenos días – escuche detrás de mi, me gire y vi a mi amiga con su cara toda adormilada, se veía graciosa.

- Buenos días dormilona – le respondí.

- Te despertaste temprano – me dijo sentándose a la mesa conmigo.

- Si, hoy en la tarde tengo un partido de futbol y nada más tengo clases en la mañana – le explique.

- Espero ganes hoy Shaoran, ¿a que hora es el partido? – me preguntó emocionada.

- A las 2:30 – le respondí algo desanimado, sabia que ella no podría ir a animarme.

- Que mal, quería ir a animarte… pero no importa te apoyare desde aquí – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo se, y te lo agradezco, bueno, es hora de irme, cuídate mucho, Kerberos pórtate bien – dije a ambos para luego salir de mi departamento.

Camine lentamente por el parque que había sido testigo de nuestros encuentros, ahora no me sentía tan mal de dejarla en casa porque no estaría sola. Tomar a ese cachorro fue una buena decisión. Cuando llegue a la preparatoria vi que Eriol estaba hablando con Kano, seguro del partido de la tarde, así que me acerque a ellos para saludarlos.

- Buenos días – salude a ambos.

- Hola primito, es bueno verte animado – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Capitán buenos días, espero que ese animo se mantenga en el partido también – me dijo el otro chico.

Yo no me notaba diferente, o tal vez el hecho de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sakura hacia que me viera diferente, feliz - Lo mismo digo de ustedes, espero podamos ganar este partido, eso nos dará ventaja en el campeonato – dije seriamente.

- Capi no te preocupes, todos daremos lo mejor – dijo otro chico que se acerco a nosotros, su nombre era Ishida, era un payaso como Eriol pero era un gran jugador.

- Bueno vamos a clases y preparémonos para la tarde – dije para luego comenzar a caminar hacia mi salón.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente, los profesores deseándonos suerte y felicitándonos por el buen rendimiento escolar. Todos en el instituto nos decían que nos apoyarían en el partido y eso nos hacia sentir bien, sentir que hay un publico que esta de nuestro lado es genial, te da como una dosis extra de energía. Tomoyo y Chiharu nos trajeron un delicioso almuerzo para darnos ánimo, y se los agradecí en verdad, ellas siempre estaban allí para nosotros.

Por fin la hora había llegado, el equipo contrario llego, y su capitán fue directamente hacia mi, no se porque pero creo que le desagrado bastante y no tengo idea del por que.

- Esta vez te derrotaremos Li, a ti y a tu grupito de niñas – me dijo desafiante, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios.

- Si, si lo que digas Miyamoto, eso lo veremos en el campo – le dije sin prestarle atención para luego dirigirme a los vestidores de nuestro equipo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- Oye primo, ese chico es peligroso, ten cuidado, puede lesionarte apropósito – me dijo Eriol preocupado, y yo lo sabia. Una vez intento fracturarme la pierna al intentar robarme el balón pero fui más rápido y lo esquive.

- Lo se, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado – le dije para que no se preocupara.

Todos salimos al campo de futbol, nosotros con nuestro uniforme verde y ellos con el uniforme azul, vi como Sasaki gritaba mi nombre y decía que era el mejor y otras cosas que no me moleste en oír, me daba pena. El árbitro dio el pitazo del inicio y así todo comenzó. Los chicos del otro equipo empezaron agresivamente el partido y nosotros lo único que pudimos hacer fue defendernos. Habían mejorado bastante, pero nosotros éramos mejores, sin intención de presumir claro. Eriol robó el balón para mí y anotamos el primer gol con algo de dificultad, no podíamos confiarnos, pero ese gol de diferencia nos daba algo de tranquilidad.

- Shao tu puedes, continua así – escuche entre los gritos de la tribuna y esa voz se me hizo muy conocida.

Cuando gire mi vista la vi, estaba en la tribuna con Kerberos en sus brazos, ¿Cómo podía estar aquí? Aun no eran las 4 de la tarde, ella pareció captar mi duda y apunto al cielo y entendí todo rápidamente, estaba nublado, y por primera vez me alegre que el día estuviera así.

Bien, ahora si esos chicos sabrían de que estaba hecho, ganaría este partido por ella. Eriol al parecer noto mi cambio de actitud y se alegró para empezar a ejercer presión junto a mi para ir por el siguiente gol. Todo estaba saliendo bien, el equipo contrario estaba retrocediendo y pudimos meter dos goles más. El partido fue avanzando rápidamente y el equipo contrario no podía meter un gol, cuando se apoderaban del balón, nuestros defensas lo bloqueaban perfectamente, Yamasaki se estaba luciendo y paraba todo balón que iba a el. A pesar de estar en el segundo tiempo no parecíamos cansados, al contrario del otro equipo. Sakura seguía animándome desde las gradas y eso me daba más energías para ganar ese partido.

Tenía el balón en mi posesión e intentaría anotar otro gol, debía hacerlo. Esquive a varios del equipo contrario y ahora estaba uno a uno con el defensa, el sujeto parecía una pared. De repente escuche una voz en mi cabeza, una muy conocida.

- Shaoran ten cuidado, un sujeto quiere hacerte daño, viene atrás de ti –

Y cuando vi hacia atrás pude ver como Miyamoto venia corriendo directo hacia mi y eso me asusto un poco. Se lanzo en barrida, y vi como otros dos venían hacia mi con las mismas intenciones. Eriol estaba libre a mi izquierda y le pase el balón, el lo recibió bien y metió el cuarto gol. Caí al piso, sabia que el objetivo de esos sujetos era lesionar la pierna que tenia apoyada en el suelo, pero gracias a la advertencia de Sakura pude darme cuenta del peligro, brinque lo más alto que pude, vi como ellos chocaron entre si y yo caí de nuevo al piso. El arbitro pito el final del partido dándonos la victoria y todos fueron a mi encuentro.

- Primo esta vez si fuiste rápido, por poco y te lesionan en serio – me dijo Eriol entre tanto grito.

- Lo se, y creo que lo hubieran logrado si no fuera por Sakura – le dije lo cual le dejo sorprendido.

Cuando mire hacia el público vi como Sakura sonreía y saludaba, estaba contenta. Gracias a ella pude darme cuenta a tiempo de las malas intenciones de los otros y así no salí lastimado, en vez de un vampiro, parecía un ángel guardián.

- Esto no se queda así Li, la próxima vez ganaremos – me dijo Miyamoto bastante molesto.

- Cuando aprendas a jugar limpio te creeré Miyamoto, hasta entonces creo que seguirán perdiendo – le dije tranquilo.

El sujeto intento golpearme pero el árbitro vio todo y se lo llevo, ese chico era un problema. Tomoyo y Chiharu se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos, eso me alegro pero vi como más atrás venían el grupo de locas, perdón, el grupo de las porristas y eso no me agrado mucho.

- Felicidades chicos, jugaron de maravilla, es la primera vez que te veo tan animado Shao – me dijo mi amiga.

- Eso se debió a que alguien en las gradas lo estaba apoyando especialmente – dijo mi primo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- No necesitas sonrojarte amor, yo se que mis porras te animaron lo suficiente para que ganaras el partido por mi – dijo la bruja acercándose a mi seductoramente, ¿esta chica no se cansara de lo mismo?.

Estaba abrazándome melosamente y yo intentaba quitármela de encima, rayos esto era muy molesto. De repente ella se soltó de mi gritando como loca - ¿Qué rayos haces perro asqueroso? – dijo a MI PERRO, porque este la había confundido con un árbol y bueno… se hizo en uno de sus pies.

El pequeño simplemente se volteo y fue directo hacia mi amiga que estaba observándonos apartada del lugar. Tomo al perro entre sus brazos y le sonrió, Sakura podía ser malvada si se lo proponía, fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Sasaki la vio con odio y fue directo hacia ella, esto era malo.

- Oye, discúlpate ahora – le grito a mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué debería disculparme? – preguntó inocente.

- Tu perro se hizo en mis pies, discúlpate ahora – le volvió a exigir, pero Sakura parecía más bien divertida con la situación, era mejor detener esto.

- No veo el porque, no tengo culpa de que le desagrades al pequeño, ellos son muy intuitivos ¿sabes?, tal vez detecto en ti intenciones poco inocentes – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – grito la porrista.

- Ya basta Sasaki, en primera el perro es mío, si le vas a reclamar algo alguien es a mi, en segunda es solo un animal, y en tercera no te permito que le faltes el respeto a Sakura – dije sorprendiendo a casi todo el mundo que estaba allí.

- Pero Shao, ¿la defenderás a ella?, es la culpable de todo, me insulto – dijo intentado sonar inocente en todo momento.

- Déjame de llamarme Shao, soy Li para ti, y ya estoy cansado de tu acoso, déjame en paz de una vez – le dije molesto.

- No puedo creer que la defiendas, no tiene nada de especial – dijo claramente celosa.

- Tal vez para ti no Sasaki, pero para Shaoran si – intervino Tomoyo haciéndome sonrojar - ahora si nos permites queremos celebrar todos juntos y tu nos estas invitada – dijo para luego voltearse y arrastrarnos a Sakura y a mi lejos del lugar – Amiga eso estuvo genial, creo que también me comprare un perro, así le espantare las locas que andan detrás de Eriol – dijo claramente divertida.

- Este… bueno yo… Kero estaba inquieto y por eso… bueno lo solté y fue directo hacia la chica, yo no pensé que fuera a hacer algo así – dijo apenada, pero si soy sincero, creo que tenia toda la intención, eso me pareció muy gracioso - ¿de que te ríes? – me preguntó confundida.

- De nada, solo que algunas personas les cuesta ser sinceras – le dije, lo cual no entendió, mejor así.

- Vaya al parecer Sakura pelea por lo suyo – dijo Chiharu cuando llegamos al grupo.

- Yo no… este bueno… no fue mi intención, en serio - dijo toda sonrojada.

- Olvidemos a Sasaki y concentrémonos en la celebración – dijo Tomoyo, lo cual agradecí enormemente, no por mi, por Sakura.

- Vamos a celebrar en la pizzería del parque – dijo Chiharu animada.

- Si tenemos tiempo que no vamos – apoyo Yamasaki.

- Ah chicos, pero ¿y la dieta de Sakura? Si no puede comer un simple helado me imagino que una pizza estará en su lista negra – dijo desanimada mi amiga amatista y tenía razón.

- No se preocupen chicos, yo… comeré hoy por ustedes asi que no se preocupen – dijo ella de repente y eso no me gusto mucho asi que mientras los demás celebraban la respuesta de Sakura yo me la lleve a parte un momento.

- ¿Estas segura de ello? Dijiste que comer se te hacia bastante desagradable – le dije preocupado.

- No te preocupes, si lo paso con jugo de tomate no se me hará tan difícil – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No tienes que obligarte, puede decirles que no podemos ir y… -

- Shao, en serio no te preocupes, se los debo, ahora ellos también son mis amigos y… quiero compartir sus momentos de felicidad – me dijo con una tierna sonrisa y yo no pude seguir alegando.

- Esta bien, pero solo una rebanada, no mas – le dije serio para darle a entender que no quería replicas y ella acepto feliz.

Cuando volvimos al grupo vimos que los demás miembros del equipo también estaban reunidos con nuestros amigos – vaya capi, no sabíamos que tenias una novia tan bonita – dijo Ishida lo cual nos hizo sonrojar a Sakura y a mi.

- No ella no es… - intente explicar pero el chico me interrumpió.

- Vamos capi no sea tímido, es hermosa, queda aprobada por el equipo – dijo con una actitud exagerada que nos hizo reír a todos.

- Bueno, vayan a ducharse y nosotras los esperamos en la salida – dijo Tomoyo llevándose al grupo de chicas, por lo que vi, hasta Naoko nos acompañaría, me imagino que no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Kano.

Luego de un rato en las duchas y de aguantar las bromas de mis compañeros estuvimos listos y cuando llegamos vimos como Sasaki venia hacia nosotros con cara de pocos amigos, se planto en frente de mi y simplemente me miro furiosa – Eres un idiota, elegiste como novia a una niña sin gracia y sin belleza, pero esta humillación me la pagas Li – dijo para luego seguir de largo, esta chica estaba loca.

- Ten cuidado con ella – fue lo que me dijo Eriol, y era cierto, una mujer enojada era peligrosa.

Cuando llegamos a la salida de la preparatoria vimos que las chicas estaban algo tensas, y eso no era normal - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté al llegar.

- Nada no te preocupes Shao – fue lo que me respondió mi flor de cerezo con una sonrisa fingida, no se por que, pero estaba seguro que Sasaki tenia que ver en ello.

Decidimos no darle importancia, si las chicas no quisieron decirnos es porque no era tan importante, asi que no insistimos más. Llegamos a la pizzería y no había mucha gente lo cual era bueno para nosotros, hablamos con el dueño y nos ubico en la zona que daba hacia el lago, era una vista agradable. No tuvo problemas con Kerberos ya que el también tenia una mascota en el restaurante llamado Shiba, era un perro muy gracioso. Cuando la pizza llego con nuestras bebidas, decidimos brindar por nuestra victoria, por supuesto, Sakura con su jugo de Tomate.

El momento de la verdad llego, y Sakura tuvo enfrente de ella un enorme pedazo de pizza con queso derretido y jamón, para todos lucia deliciosa, para ella parecía como si fuera algo abominable, pero solo nos dimos cuenta de ello Eriol y yo, por saber su secreto.

- Si no quieres no lo comas, no te obligues – le dije comprensivo.

- No, es algo que debo hacer, quiero celebrar con ustedes - dijo poniendo un pedazo de pizza en un platico de plástico que habíamos pedido para Kerberos – Lo hare aunque se me vaya la vida en ello – dijo con un aura de fuego y decidida a hacerlo, Eriol y yo solo suspiramos, no importa lo que le dijera, lo haría.

Tomo el pedazo de pizza y lo llevo a su boca, la cara que puso fue todo un poema, vi a Eriol y estaba que no aguantaba la risa, yo estaba en las mismas pero no quería reírme, podría pensar que me estaba burlando de ella. Comió todo el pedazo rápidamente y seguido se tomo todo el vaso de jugo de tomate, como si fuera un sediento en el desierto y se hubiera encontrado un oasis con agua.

Los demás no la observaban, estaban sumidos en la celebración, a excepción de una persona, Tomoyo miraba a Sakura con curiosidad, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír algo nerviosa y fue cuando Ishida vio el plato de Sakura – Vaya tenemos una chica de buen comer, terminaste rápido, ten come otro – le dijo y el rostro de Sakura se puso azul, y hay fue cuando Eriol y yo no aguantamos más y comenzamos a reír sin parar.

- Bueno yo… es que… - Sakura no sabía como excusarse para no comer el segundo pedazo que Ishida le había servido.

- Vamos no seas tímida, se nota que te encanta la pizza, vamos come con confianza – le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras mi querida flor de cerezo no sabia donde meterse.

Iba a tomar el pedazo para comerlo pero un ruido nos asusto a todos, era la puerta del negocio que se había abierto violentamente dejando entrar a una chica, se veía muy asustada o mas bien, aterrada, pero la reconocí de inmediato, era la hermana menor de Ishida.

- ¿Natsumi? – le llamo el chico preocupado.

- Hermano, ayúdame, me persiguen – dijo llorando a mares la pobre chica.

- Natsumi cálmate, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó más preocupado.

- No se… no se… yo… - decía ella, estaba muy afectada.

- Tranquila Natsumi, ahora estas a salvo, cuéntanos que paso – intervino mi amiga amatista intentando calmar a la chica.

- Yo estaba en la… fiesta de disfraces de Himiko, mi mama me llamo y me dijo que mañana iríamos a casa de la abuela y quería que estuviera en casa temprano… yo hable con mi amiga y le explique para luego irme… cuando entre en el parque… sentí que me observaban, empecé a caminar más rápido y fue cuando unos sujetos con capuchas negras… me atacaron, yo hui del lugar pero son muy persistentes, me persiguieron hasta aquí… no quiero salir hermano, seguro están esperándome afuera – el relato de ella me dejo en shock, ¿sujetos con capas negras? Y fue cuando detalle la vestimenta de la chica, estaba disfrazada con un vestido negro, justo como los que usaba Sakura, además su cabello era casi de la misma tonalidad, eso solo significaba una cosa, ellos habían vuelto.

Me gire para ver a mi amiga y por lo que vi ella también se había dado cuenta, se notaba el terror en sus ojos, demonios, ¿Por qué no la pueden dejar en paz?

Vi como Ishida agarro una silla pequeña y se dispuso a salir seguido de varios compañeros, incluidos Eriol y Yamasaki, hasta el dueño del negocio salió con ellos – quédate aquí – le dije a Sakura y ella asintió, para luego salir detrás de mis compañeros.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la luz de la luna podíamos ver, no se veía a nadie, revisamos el lugar y nada, frustrado mire hacia arriba y vi como tres figuras nos observaban desde arriba de un árbol - ¿Qué demonios buscan aquí? – les grite a los sujetos quienes se vieron descubiertos, los demás vieron hacia arriba también y los vieron.

- Malditos bajen ahora para darles su merecido por asustar a mi hermana – les grito con odio el chico.

- ¿Desde cuando es tu hermana? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo que desde cuando? Desde que nació, ahora baja de hay desgraciado, te pateare hasta que pidas perdón maldito pervertido – le grito.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a gritarles también pero una frase nos dejo fríos – mil disculpas, hemos cometido un error, por favor excúsenos con su hermana, fue un mal entendido – dijo otro de ellos.

Y fue cuando yo pregunte en voz alta – No respondieron a mi pregunta, ¿Qué buscan? – les pregunte fríamente.

- Un demonio, un demonio que mataremos sin contemplación alguna, para asi ser libres – dijo con cierto odio en sus palabras para luego soltar una bomba de humo y desaparecer en la noche.

Todos estaban confundidos, todos menos Eriol y yo, sabíamos a quien se referían, inmediatamente entre y busque a mi amiga con la mirada, la encontré en un rincón agachada con la mirada perdida y con Kerberos en sus brazos, la tome del brazo y la saque del lugar, ella estaba tan afectada que no se quejo, solo se dejo llevar. Yo por mi parte, estaba asustado, aterrado mas bien, no por mi, sino por ella, maldición, ¿Por qué tuvieron que volver?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que nos seguían, cuando llegamos al departamento vi que un pie se interpuso para no cerrar la puerta, iba a golpear a la persona pero vi como Eriol y Tomoyo estaban del otro lado de la puerta, los deje pasar y cerré con llave. Sakura dejo al cachorro en el piso y se sentó en el mueble, yo me acerque a ella y ella comenzó a llorar en mis brazos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando siento que soy feliz ellos aparecen? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Shaoran que esta sucediendo?, me preocupo mucho ver como le afecto a Sakura lo que le paso a Natsumi – dijo mi amiga amatista.

- Tomoyo es algo que no puedo decirte – le explique, pero ella no quedo muy satisfecha con mi respuesta, iba a decir algo más pero Eriol le puso una mano en su hombro para que callara.

- Primo, esto se esta complicando, ya saben que esta en esta ciudad – me dijo seriamente.

- Al parecer se dieron cuenta que la pista que dejo saliendo de la ciudad era falsa – dije yo aun con mi amiga en brazos.

- Debo irme – dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué dices? – dije claramente molesto.

- Es lo mejor, no quiero involucrarte en esto, ellos me buscan a mi, jamás descansaran hasta terminar conmigo – dijo ella abatida, pero esta ultima confesión dejo mal a Tomoyo.

- Por dios, si te buscan a ti, debemos denunciarlos, debemos parar esto – dijo ella nerviosa.

- No servirá de nada, Shao de verdad, gracias por todo, pero… creo que… debemos despedirnos nuevamente – dijo ella llorando nuevamente.

- No – dije secamente – no lo harás de nuevo, dije que te apoyaría y te ayudaría, no te dejare sola, si tu te vas entonces iré contigo – le dije seriamente.

- No podría permitirte eso, tu vida esta aquí, jamás debí conocerte, jamás debí involucrarte en esto jamás debí… jamás debí… - lo ultimo no lo decía pero no me importaba, era como si se arrepintiera de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos y eso me dolió bastante.

- No puedo obligarte a que te quedes Sakura, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, jamás… escúchame bien, jamás me voy a arrepentir de haberte conocido, y que es mi deseo que sigas quedándote aquí conmigo, aun no saben quien eres, tal vez se cansaran y se irán – pero ella no parecía muy convencida - por lo menos quédate hasta la fiesta de graduación – le pedí.

Ella pareció dudarlo, pero a lo ultimo asintió con su cabeza – esta bien, luego me iré, es una lastima verdad, por fin cuando me siento en casa, debo abandonarlo – dijo ella tristemente.

- No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí – intervino Tomoyo – pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, se que estas sola en este mundo, Shaoran me lo conto, pero no olvides que cuentas con nosotros, somos tus amigos y jamás te dejaremos sola, no importa lo que pase – dijo ella abrazando a mi amiga.

- Gracias – respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí contigo primo, estará mas segura, no salgas mucho pequeña, o por lo menos no sin nosotros, asi no levantaremos muchas sospechas, y si cuando termine este mes aun estas decidida a irte entonces haremos que este mes sea el mejor de tu laaaaaaaaaarga vida – dijo con gracia mi primo.

Y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que el lo sabia, que Eriol estaba enterado de todo, me miro buscando una explicación pero el mismo intervino salvándome – no lo culpes, lo descubrí yo solo, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa y ella le correspondió.

- Y yo no le preguntare nada, esperare hasta que ustedes crean conveniente decírmelo – intervino mi amiga amatista con una sonrisa.

- Se los agradezco mucho – les dije a ambos, en verdad, les estaba muy agradecido.

- Bueno será mejor irnos, ya sabes, de ahora en adelante te quedaras aquí con Shaoran, será mas seguro para ti – le dijo a mi amiga y nosotros soltamos una risa nerviosa mientras ellos se iban.

- Al parecer no tendré que explicarles el por que tu vives conmigo – dije algo relajado.

- Es lo único bueno que surgió de esto – dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – le dije acercándome a ella.

- No es eso, temo que te hagan algo Shao, también me da pena por las jóvenes que están sufriendo por mi culpa, como la chica de hoy – dijo preocupada.

- Esos idiotas no le harán nada hasta confirmar que seas tu, asi que no te preocupes, solo era un susto – se que sonaba egoísta pero no podía entregar a Sakura.

La abrace fuertemente y nos acurrucamos en el mueble arropándonos con una sabana que estaba allí. Cuando uno esta enamorado puede ser egoísta y hasta cruel, por supuesto que me importaban esas chicas, pero no podía dejar que atraparan a Sakura. Estaba asustado, mas bien aterrado, no quería que le pasara nada a ella, no quería que le hicieran daño, la imagen que vi de ella bañada en sangre con múltiples heridas se me vino a la mente, no quiero volver a verla asi jamás, y si debía dar mi vida a cambio de la de ella la daría, jamás dejaría que le hicieran algo. Hoy comprobé que esos sujetos son unos malditos despiadados, y que no les importa nada, solo cumplir su misión, matar a una inocente chica cuyo único pecado fue decirle si a la vida y no a la muerte en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no se preocupan en conocerla? Asi sabrían que ella es diferente, que es especial, tan especial que ya estaba dormida entre mis brazos con algunas lágrimas que aun caían de sus hermosos ojos ahora cerrados. Y fue cuando tome una decisión, en el baile de graduación le confesare lo que siento por ella, le diré que la amo, no importa sino me corresponde, prefiero vivir sabiendo que lo intente a quedarme con la incertidumbre del ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si…? Lo haría, y si ella me aceptaba seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo y daría todo de mi para hacerla feliz.

**Bueno chicos se que tarde bastante… espero me disculpen, pero he estado algo ocupada, bueno, espero este capi fuera de su agrado y espero recibir muuuuuuchos reviews, como lo hice una vez con "Un angel en mi vida" quiero llegar a los 100 reviews jejeje, espero me apoyen, bueno hasta el próximo capi, cuídense mucho byeeeeee**


	8. La aliada de ojos carmesí

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el capi numero ocho de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta… a mucha gente le encanta… rumbo a los 100 reviewwwwws y disculpen el mega retraso, explicación al final.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_La abrace fuertemente y nos acurrucamos en el mueble arropándonos con una sabana que estaba allí. Cuando uno esta enamorado puede ser egoísta y hasta cruel, por supuesto que me importaban esas chicas, pero no podía dejar que atraparan a Sakura. Estaba asustado, mas bien aterrado, no quería que le pasara nada a ella, no quería que le hicieran daño, la imagen que vi de ella bañada en sangre con múltiples heridas se me vino a la mente, no quiero volver a verla asi jamás, y si debía dar mi vida a cambio de la de ella la daría, jamás dejaría que le hicieran algo. Hoy comprobé que esos sujetos son unos malditos despiadados, y que no les importa nada, solo cumplir su misión, matar a una inocente chica cuyo único pecado fue decirle si a la vida y no a la muerte en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no se preocupan en conocerla? Asi sabrían que ella es diferente, que es especial, tan especial que ya estaba dormida entre mis brazos con algunas lágrimas que aun caían de sus hermosos ojos ahora cerrados. Y fue cuando tome una decisión, en el baile de graduación le confesare lo que siento por ella, le diré que la amo, no importa sino me corresponde, prefiero vivir sabiendo que lo intente a quedarme con la incertidumbre del ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si…? Lo haría, y si ella me aceptaba seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo y daría todo de mi para hacerla feliz._

**Capitulo 7 – La aliada de ojos carmesí**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro con los cazadores, dos largas semanas llenas de preocupaciones y precauciones, a veces me daba terror dejarla sola en casa, temiendo que algo malo le pasara. Ella debió vivir asi todos estos años, llena de incertidumbre y de temor, estando alerta todo el tiempo, maldición, ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer?. Todos los días podías ver en el periódico un nuevo caso, y siempre era lo mismo, chicas entre 15 y 17 años con las características de Sakura eran atacadas por extraños sujetos para luego ser dejadas en libertad, era obvio quienes eran los responsables y si soy sincero, me sentía bastante impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Eriol muchas veces me ha dicho que no es mi culpa y que no podemos dejar sola a Sakura, lo cual yo no haría nunca, pero era frustrante saber que esas chicas están pasando el susto de sus vidas por nosotros, y que no podíamos hacer nada sin delatarnos. Hace dos noches no podía dormir de la preocupación y cuando me levante y fui por un vaso de leche escuche un llanto que provenía de la habitación de ella y fue cuando pensé que Sakura se debía sentir peor que yo.

Al día siguiente hable con Tomoyo y Eriol al respecto, Sakura ya no era la misma. Se le veía triste y demacrada por el asunto, y yo ya no sabia que hacer para animarla un poco. Eriol se sentía igual de frustrado que yo, ya que de ver a una Sakura siempre sonriente y alegre pasamos a ver a una triste y sin vida.

- Oigan tengo una idea – intervino en aquel momento Tomoyo, dándonos una opción.

Al llegar a casa le comunique a Sakura lo que habíamos ideado y pareció alegrarle un poco la idea. Tomoyo había propuesto que Sakura pasara el día en su casa, ya que debía tomar medidas para el vestido que estaba haciendo para ella y también para sacarla del encierro en el cual estaba. Yo no vi ningún problema, además estábamos en época de lluvias, asi que no habría problemas con el sol.

Y asi es como hoy estoy solo en casa, preparando el almuerzo para mi y para Kerberos, ahora el que esta deprimido soy yo, demonios. Estaba muy concentrado en mi comida cuando oí el timbre, ¿Quién seria?, me dirigí hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí no podía creer lo que vi.

- Xiao Laaaaaaang – grito ella para lanzarse hacia mí haciéndome caer.

- ¿Meiling que haces aquí? – esto no podía estar pasando.

- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi primo favorito? – pregunto con molestia.

- No es que… me refiero… aun no son vacaciones – le aclaré.

- Tía Ieran esta muy preocupada por ti porque no la has llamado y me pidió de favor que viniera a ver como estas y… - se quedo callada por un momento y luego escuche un grito ensordecedor – ¡Por dios que cosa tan lindaaaaaa! – dijo para luego pararse e ir hacia donde estaba Kerberos - ¿desde cuando tienes un perrito? – me pregunto emocionada.

- Desde hace como dos semanas – le respondí para luego preguntar lo que realmente me interesaba - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –

- Mañana me voy – me respondió mientras jugaba con Kerberos – bueno primo voy a llevar las cosas a mi habitación – me dijo a lo cual yo asentí para luego caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- No Meiling, espera – pero ya era muy tarde.

- Xiao Lang – me llamo con un aura de fuego a su alrededor - ¿de quien rayos es esa ropa? – me pregunto enfadada.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, no podía mentirle a Meiling ya que ella también conoció a Sakura en Hong Kong, debía contarle la verdad, aunque luego llamaría a mi madre para decirle que estaba loco.

- Mei, ¿Recuerdas a Ying Fa? – le pregunte algo dudoso, rogando a los dioses que no.

- Por supuesto – me respondió con una sonrisa, los dioses me habían abandonado – fue tu primer amor, era muy agradable, pero aun no me has respondido lo que te pregunte – me dijo en tono amenazante.

- Bueno… veras… - y comencé a contarle todo, desde el día que la volví a ver en el parque hasta lo que ha estado pasando los últimos días, claro, omitiendo el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Ella escuchaba todo con atención y cuando finalice el relato ella aun estaba en silencio, le llame varias veces hasta que de repente se escucho un grito – ESTAS LOCO O QUE – y salió corriendo del departamento.

- Meiling, ¿A dónde vas? – grite corriendo atrás de ella.

- Si lo que dices es cierto la señorita Daidoji esta en peligro – dijo ella.

- Sakura seria incapaz de hacerle algo – dije enfadado.

- Es un vampiro Xiao Lang, no puedes confiar en ella – me dijo y eso me enfado más.

Ella siguió corriendo hasta que llego a casa de Tomoyo y yo detrás de ella, nos recibió una de las sirvientas indicándonos que ambas estaban en la habitación de mi amiga desde hace rato. Meiling comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente cuando de repente se escucho el grito de Tomoyo, eso basto para que Meiling saliera corriendo nuevamente hacia la habitación de la amatista.

- ¿Señorita Daidoji se encuentra bien? – pregunto al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Yo aun no había llegado pero vi como mi prima miraba desde afuera la escena que había en el interior de la habitación, asi que apresure el paso mientras oí la voz de Tomoyo - ¿Meiling? –

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar vi como mi amiga salió de la habitación y me vio, esa mirada no me gusto nada, estaba furiosa – Te dije que no te quería ver por aquí Li Shaoran, LARGO – me grito para luego girarse hacia mi prima – es un gusto verte Meiling, pasa por favor, Sakura se esta probando el traje que hice para ella se ve divina – dijo con un aura brillante, completamente diferente a la que uso conmigo.

- Entonces… ¿no esta en peligro? – preguntó algo nerviosa mi prima.

- ¿En peligro? – preguntó confundida mi amiga.

- El grito que escuchamos… nosotros pensamos… - decía mi prima mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

- Ah eso, lo que pasa es que me emocione mucho al ver a Sakura, es que parece una princesa – dijo ella, ambas me estaban ignorando – pero pasa asi la veras tu también – dijo haciendo pasar a Meiling – y en cuanto a ti Shaoran – dijo mirándome – Eriol esta abajo tomando el té, espera allá y no quiero verte por aquí otra vez – dijo para luego entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la que debía.

No me quedo de otra que dirigirme al jardín en donde divise a mi primo, me acerque y le dije un simple hola para luego sentarme sin mucho cuidado en la silla enfrente de el.

- Vaya primo, pero que animado estas – me dijo burlón.

- Eriol no estoy de animo para aguantar tus bromas – le dije molesto.

- Vaya y que le paso al señor ceño fruncido – me dijo, ¿será que nunca se cansa de molestarme?.

- Meiling esta aquí – con esa simple afirmación el cambio su expresión a una mas seria.

- ¿Le contaste? – me preguntó serio.

- No tuve opción, ella conoció a Sakura en Hong Kong, imagina la sorpresa que se hubiera llevado al ver que sigue siendo la misma y que no ha envejecido ni un día – dije en tono cansado.

- Lo se, ¿y como lo tomo? – me preguntó acomodando sus anteojos.

- Hizo un escándalo y luego salió corriendo hacia acá diciendo que Tomoyo estaba en peligro - le dije soltando un suspiro.

- Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar los tres, por los momentos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que terminen con el vestido de Sakura – me dijo tomando un poco mas de su te.

Estuvimos hablando alrededor de hora y media sobre varias cosas, hasta que las tres chicas aparecieron en el jardín, una Tomoyo sonriente, una Meiling desconfiada y una Sakura algo temerosa, perfecto.

- Ya todo esta listo, el vestido es perfecto – decía Tomoyo emocionada.

- Me alegro amor, y por cierto, vaya que tienes modales que ya no saludas a tu primo – le dijo a Meiling que miraba desconfiada a Sakura.

- Hola Eriol veo que aun sigues siendo un payaso – dijo seriamente.

- Vamos prima no seas tan amargada, ese papel no te va – le dijo a ella parándose y abrazándola – dejemos este ambiente tan tenso y vayamos por un helado – dijo de repente siendo secundado por su novia.

Cuando salimos ambos morenos iban al frente con una sonrisa cada uno, mientras que atrás íbamos Meiling, Sakura y yo en el medio. Mi amiga no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde hace que salimos de la casa de Tomoyo y eso me preocupaba.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre y lo que le preguntó Meiling a Sakura me dejo sorprendido - ¿vas a pedir helado? O aun no puedes comerlo –

Sakura pareció sorprendida también pero le respondió con una sonrisa – La respuesta sigue siendo la misma de aquella vez, solo puedo beber jugo de tomate –

Meiling solo asintió y no hablo más hasta que la mesonera llego y tomo nuestras órdenes. El ambiente era tenso pero no tanto como en la casa de Tomoyo, quien por cierto hablaba sin parar con Sakura sobre el vestido y como lo había diseñado pensando en ella, de vez en cuando la podía ver sonreír un poco, eso era bueno.

Al acabar los helados nos despedimos de Eriol y Tomoyo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el departamento. De repente Meiling tomo a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo corriendo – ¿Meiling a donde rayos vas? – le pregunté corriendo atrás de ellas.

- Espera aquí Xiao volvemos dentro de unos minutos – me dijo para perderse en el parque junto con Sakura.

No me quedo de otra que esperar por ellas. Decidí sentarme en uno de los bancos del parque para esperar el regreso de las chicas, pero no me imagine que alguien nos había estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la casa de Tomoyo.

- Hola Shaoran querido, veo que tu novia y tu prima te dejaron solo – dijo Sasaki sentándose a mi lado.

- Oye no te pegues tanto – le dije frio a la chica, se me estaba insinuando sin descaro.

- O lo siento querido, no me di cuenta – dijo con un intento de sonar inocente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte directo, su presencia me molestaba.

- Nada amor, solo quería hacerte un poco de… compañía y también… - dijo para acercarse nuevamente a mi – quería saber ¿Quién ira contigo al baile de graduación? Si puedo saber claro – me dijo acariciando mi rostro y eso fue suficiente para que explotara mi mal humor.

- Eso no es tu problema Sasaki, déjame en paz y no me toques – le dije en tono alto.

La chica al oír mi respuesta salto del banco y se puso algo agresiva – Todo esto es por la tonta esa con cara de puritana ¿cierto? – Me grito – pero déjame decirte algo querido, no dejare que ella se quede contigo primero muerta antes que perder ante esa tonta –

- Ese es tu problema Sasaki – le dije un poco mas tranquilo – Esto no es una competencia, y uno no decide de quien se enamora y de quien no, lo mas sano que puedes hacer es dejarnos tranquilos e intentar ser mejor persona porque nadie te respeta en realidad, te crees una mujer con aires de grandeza pero yo veo en ti es una niña consentida que se molesta cuando no tiene lo que quiere – le dije para levantarme del banco y comenzar a caminar – y otra cosa, no estoy a la venta – le dije para retirarme de allí definitivamente.

- Te arrepentirás Shaoran, tu y tu novia, los hare pagar por esto, ¡Lo juro! – grito para luego correr hacia otro lugar.

Tal vez fui algo duro con ella, pero alguien tenia que hacer el trabajo sucio de bajarla de la nube de grandeza en la que estaba, cuando me di cuenta divise a Sakura y Meiling que venían hacia mi, y vi como mi flor de cerezo traía una cara completamente demacrada, como si se sintiera mal, y Meiling venia mas radiante que el sol.

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? – le pregunté furioso a mi prima cuando llegue a ellas.

- Shao no te preocupes, no me hizo nada – respondió Sakura, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar.

- Meiling – le llame y ella se hizo la desentendida.

- Solo quiera cobrarme algunas cosas – respondió ella, simplemente eso.

- Explícate – le dije tomándola de los hombros.

- Le di un poco de sufrimiento por engañarnos cuando nos conocimos en Hong Kong – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente – la obligue a comerse un helado, me lo debía – dijo para luego girarse e ir hacia la flor de cerezo – ahora estoy tranquila valla que Japón se vuelve cada vez mas interesante – dijo ella de repente comenzando a caminar de nuevo rumbo al departamento.

Iba a decirle algo pero Sakura me detuvo – Shao no tiene importancia, en serio – me dijo con una sonrisa, como extrañaba ver esas sonrisas.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Meiling fue directo hacia el cachorro para cargarlo y asi sentarse en uno de los muebles, se veía contenta, podría decir que hasta radiante y eso me gustaba porque eso indicaba que había aceptado a Sakura.

- Xiao Lang – me llamo ella haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos - ¿Cómo se llama el cachorro? Esta mañana salimos tan rápido que no me dio tiempo preguntarte – me dijo.

- Tú fuiste la que salió corriendo Mei – dijo dando un largo suspiro, cuando le iba a responder Sakura se me adelanto lo cual me sorprendió algo.

- Se llama Kerberos, pero yo le digo Kero, es mas corto – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, con que Kerberos, es el mismo nombre de uno de los guardianes de la familia Li, muy buena elección – Dijo mi prima alzando al cachorro y yo le sonreí, mientras que Sakura nos miraba algo confundida.

- La historia que mi padre me contaba era sobre el primer Li y sus guardianes, es por eso que decidí ponerle ese nombre – le explique a ella.

- Entiendo, bueno voy a preparar la cena, si quieren algo en especial solo díganlo – respondió mi amiga con una hermosa sonrisa, en verdad extrañaba esas sonrisas.

- Cocinas y no puedes comer nada eso es un martirio – dijo Meiling con cara de sufrimiento.

- No se preocupe señorita Meiling, en realidad me gusta cocinar, a pesar que no lo puedo comer, la gama de olores y de colores es magnífica – dijo Sakura emocionada.

- En ese caso está bien, comeré lo que sea, tengo mucha hambre – dijo mi prima, luego de esto Sakura se giro para ir hacia la cocina – Sakura – la llamo antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Si? – respondió algo confundida.

- Puedes llamarme Mei, después de todo somos viejas amigas – le dijo sonriéndole.

Sakura primero la miro sorprendida y luego le sonrió – muchas gracias – dijo para ahora si desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

Yo no quise decir nada, no quería interrumpir el momento, por eso me dirigí hacia el balcón para ver la noche estrellada, fue cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- No quiero estar en tus zapatos primo – me dijo para colocarse a mi lado.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunte algo confundido.

- Estar enamorado de una vampiresa debe ser difícil – me dijo y yo lo único que hice fue sonrojarme.

- Espera, yo no… es decir… - no sabía que responderle.

- Vamos Xiao, eso es más que obvio, se nota que la amas – me dijo sonriendo pícaramente – pero con lo despistada que es vas a tener que decírselo sino no se dará cuenta nunca – dijo mirando hacia el interior del departamento.

Yo solo suspire largamente – Pienso decírselo en el baile de graduación, pero con todo lo que está pasando no sé si será lo más apropiado – dije algo desanimado.

- ¿Te refieres a los rufianes que la persiguen? – me preguntó y yo solo asentí – no te desanimes primito, eso será una luz en el abismo en el que ella se encuentra ahora, todo saldrá bien no te preocupes – me dijo y en verdad se lo agradecí bastante.

- Chicos la cena esta lista – nos llamo Sakura.

- Si, comidaaaa – dijo emocionada mi prima para luego ir todos juntos a la mesa para comer, mientras que mi flor de cerezo tomaba un vaso de agua con la pastilla disuelta en el. El momento era ameno, nada parecido al que vivimos hace unas horas cuando Mei llego, reíamos y recordábamos viejas cosas, cuando los tres estuvimos juntos en Hong Kong y también poníamos al día a Mei con las cosas que habían pasado recientemente. Sakura sonreía tranquila, como si se hubiera olvidado de la existencia de los cazadores, al parecer, la venida de Meiling fue una bendición en vez de una maldición como pensé esta mañana.

- Mei ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – Le pregunte mientras recogía los platos.

- A las 8 de la mañana – dijo algo triste.

- No podre acompañarte, a pesar que estamos terminando las clases no puedo faltar – le dije algo desanimado.

- No te preocupes, bueno Sakura me voy a dormir, tengo que madrugar, ahora en verdad le agradezco a tía Ieran que comprara una cama de dos plazas para ese cuarto también, sino me hubiera tocado dormir en el sofá – dijo ella casi con lagrimas en los ojos – bueno chicos, buenas nocheeees – dijo para entrar en la recamara que ahora compartiría con Sakura.

- Sigue siendo una buena chica – dijo Sakura como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

- Es cierto, es muy impulsiva pero es muy buena persona – le dije.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso? – dijo señalando los platos sucios.

- No te preocupes, cuando termine aquí me iré a dormir, ve a dormir tu también, te hace falta – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se fue en dirección hacia la habitación, cuando me iba a girar para ir hacia la cocina ella me llamo – Shaoran –

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté algo extrañado.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme y comenzar a tartamudear – Muchas gracias, por todo – me dijo ella para darme otro beso pero este fue un poco más cerca de los labios.

Agradecí mentalmente a mi cuerpo porque no deje caer los platos, estaba tan nervioso que seguro hubiera hecho un desastre, cuando me di cuenta ella ya había desaparecido. Di un largo suspiro y fui a terminar de lavar los platos para luego ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para ir al instituto, seguro Mei ya se había ido, lo cual era una lástima, la extrañaría bastante. Me duche y me vestí con el uniforme de la preparatoria, pronto dejaría de utilizarlo. Salí en dirección a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pasando por la sala y vi a Meiling viendo muy tranquila la televisión, desde pequeña le ha gustado ver las caricaturas, no importa cuanto crezca. Seguí mi camino hacia la cocina para hacerme un buen desayuno pero… un momento.

- ¿Qué rayos haces todavía aquí? – le pregunté cuando llegue otra vez a la sala.

- Hay Shao no grites que vas a despertar a Sakura – dijo muy tranquila viendo la televisión.

- No me cambies el tema, a esta hora deberías estar en el aeropuerto – le dije señalando el reloj, estaba muy confundido.

- Llama a tu madre – fue lo único que dijo.

Fui nervioso hasta el teléfono y marque el largo numero que me comunicaría con mi madre. Contesto uno de los sirvientes, me identifique como el único hijo de Ieran Li y luego de un minuto que pareció una eternidad pude escuchar la voz de mi madre.

- _Xiao Lang, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste? – _Me dijo, ni siquiera me saludo, lo cual significaba una cosa, problemas.

- Lo siento madre, he estado algo ocupado, intentare llamarla más seguido – le dije.

- _¿Cómo has estado? – _me preguntó pero aun se notaba que estaba molesta.

- Muy bien madre ¿y usted? – le pregunté educadamente.

- _Muy bien, me imagino que me estas llamando por el asunto de Meiling_ – me dijo ella y yo solo le dije un leve sí, me daba pena decirle eso pero no podía mentirle a mi madre _– Ella me llamo esta mañana para informarme que todo estaba bien en Japón y me expreso su deseo de permanecer más tiempo allá para hacerte compañía_ - ¿Qué Mei hizo que?.

Voltee a verla y ella tenia una expresión burlona en el rostro – Madre y el instituto, aun no terminan las clases, no creo que sea correcto que ella falte a clases por "hacerme compañía" – le dije haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo.

- _Por eso no debes preocuparte, ella ya tiene aprobado su curso y me pareció muy buena su idea, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a la compañía a resolver unos asuntos, fue bueno escucharte hijo, y por favor, llama mas seguido_ – eso no era un pedido era una orden.

- Cuídese madre hasta luego – dije para cortar la llamada.

- ¿Y bien? – me preguntó Meiling con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, como las de Eriol.

- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – le pregunté con el tono de voz algo elevado.

- Porque me pareció que Japón estaba muy divertido y quiero quedarme hasta el baile de tu graduación, esto va a ser muy interesante – dijo ella dirigiéndose al sofá otra vez – además, no puedo dejar que vivas solo con una chica tan linda, después de todo eres un adolescente – me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, demonios como se parecía a Eriol en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una adormilada Sakura.

- Nada, solo que vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto por un poco más de tiempo querida Sakura – le respondió alegremente mi prima.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada ella a lo cual Meiling asintió – eso es maravilloso, va a ser muy divertido que te quedes por más tiempo Mei – dijo para luego abrazar a Mei con fuerza.

- Vamos Sakura no es para tanto, pero si, sé que soy importante – le respondió con aires de grandeza fingida mi querida prima.

- Japón deberá cuidarse de Meiling Li ahora – dije burlón para luego ir hacia la cocina, ya no me daba tiempo desayunar, bueno un vaso de jugo de naranja bastara.

Ambas reían en la sala, parecía como si fueran las mejores amigas de años y eso me agradaba bastante. El escuchar la risa de Sakura otra vez era reconfortante, y todo se lo debía a Mei, ahora sabia que ella sería otra aliada mas para proteger a Sakura. Conocía a Mei de toda la vida, y se que ella es capaz de proteger a sus amigos en contra de todo y de todos, y Sakura era su amiga ahora, un pequeño rayo de luz en toda esta penumbra en la que vivimos, eso sería Meiling de ahora en adelante, porque no importaba cuan mal estés o cuan deprimido te encuentres ella será capaz de sacarte una sonrisa. Sé que se avecina una gran pelea, los cazadores no nos dejaran tranquilos, pero ahora contábamos con una aliada más, una aliada de ojos rojos carmesí, mi querida prima, ¿por qué temer cuando tienes a Meiling Li de tu lado? Eso último me hizo sonreír, pero era cierto, la ayuda de Meiling era valiosa y de verdad le iba a estar agradecido toda la vida por esto, por estar a nuestro lado y por apoyarme siempre.

**Hola chicos, esto fue horrible T_T, un día fui a prender mi computadora y me salió la pantalla azul diciendo que el window tenía un error y no se que mas, tuve que mandarla a formatear y no pude recuperar nadaaaaaa, lo peor es que la historia ya estaba casi finalizada, me tarde bastante reescribiendo este capi porque el anterior había quedado bastante bueno, este se le parece pero no estoy seguraaa T_T… el siguiente estará para el próximo miércoles con seguridad, ya tengo la mitad escrita, y espero les guste bastante, de verdad disculpen por el retraso tan grande se que da rabia, pero no pude hacer nada T_T bueno hasta el próximo capi chicos cuídense y espero reviews de su parte pleaseeeee, y de nuevo disculpeeeeeen.**


	9. La oscuridad llega

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el capi numero nueve de esta nueva historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta… y gracias por la comprensión…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_Ambas reían en la sala, parecía como si fueran las mejores amigas de años y eso me agradaba bastante. El escuchar la risa de Sakura otra vez era reconfortante, y todo se lo debía a Mei, ahora sabía que ella sería otra aliada más para proteger a Sakura. Conocía a Mei de toda la vida, y se que ella es capaz de proteger a sus amigos en contra de todo y de todos, y Sakura era su amiga ahora, un pequeño rayo de luz en toda esta penumbra en la que vivimos, eso sería Meiling de ahora en adelante, porque no importaba cuan mal estés o cuan deprimido te encuentres ella será capaz de sacarte una sonrisa. Sé que se avecina una gran pelea, los cazadores no nos dejaran tranquilos, pero ahora contábamos con una aliada más, una aliada de ojos rojos carmesí, mi querida prima, ¿por qué temer cuando tienes a Meiling Li de tu lado? Eso último me hizo sonreír, pero era cierto, la ayuda de Meiling era valiosa y de verdad le iba a estar agradecido toda la vida por esto, por estar a nuestro lado y por apoyarme siempre._

**Capitulo 9 – La oscuridad llega.**

La cuenta regresiva para el baile escolar había llegado a su fin, en estos momentos me encuentro en la graduación y todos muestran una gran alegría de que esta etapa de nuestras vidas llegue a su fin. Mi madre y hermanas no pudieron venir pues habían negocios familiares que atender y no pudieron zafarse a tiempo de ellos, era algo triste, pero sé que estaban felices por mí y que me apoyaban, además no estaba solo, Meiling está en representación de todas ellas y se lo agradecí mucho. Sakura tampoco pudo venir ya que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, se deprimió por ello pero le aclaré que lo primero era su seguridad y que luego estaríamos juntos en el baile… si el baile en el cual debía declararle mis sentimientos a esa hermosa vampiresa que había cautivado mi corazón.

El acto había finalizado y todo había salido bien, ahora todos estábamos felicitándonos y deseándonos lo mejor para el futuro, la única que se veía algo sombría era Sasaki, a decir verdad estos últimos días estuvo igual, ¿será por lo que le dije la ultima vez? Me sentía algo culpable pero alguien debía abrirle los ojos a esa chica.

Los cazadores ya no habían atacado, tanto Eriol como yo pensábamos que se habían cansado y se habían ido de la ciudad, pero no es bueno bajar la guardia y lo mismo se lo hice saber a Sakura, aunque ella aun seguía firme en la idea de irse luego del baile para que yo recuperara mi vida normal, pero, como recobrar tu vida normal cuando llegas a un punto sin retorno, solo esperaba que cuando le confiese mis sentimientos esta noche cambie de parecer.

- Shaoran – me llamó Tomoyo.

- Lo siento Tomoyo estaba algo pensativo – le aclaré, no quería que se molestara conmigo.

- Te decía que le digas a Sakurita que la espero a las 4:30 en mi casa para arreglarnos juntas para el baile – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, se lo diré – le respondí, a pesar de no saber mucho de Sakura, Tomoyo la apreciaba mucho.

- Meiling te espero también, en estos días hice tu atuendo también, te veras hermosa – dijo viendo a mi prima con ojos brillantes.

- No cambias Tomoyo, la moda es lo tuyo – dijo mi prima riendo.

Todos reímos juntos por el comentario y decidimos ir a comer unos helados, como hacíamos al salir de clases, era una especie de ritual para cerrar este capítulo con bien. Mientras íbamos para allá Eriol se me acerco y comenzó a hablar conmigo.

- Las cosas están muy tranquilas y no me gusta nada – me aclaró y yo sabía a que se refería.

- Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo, es incomodo no saber si se fueron o no de la ciudad – le dije algo molesto.

- Debemos estar alertas por cualquier cosa primo, esos sujetos son peligrosos – me dijo serio y yo solo asentí.

Luego de comer el helado Meiling y yo volvimos a casa siendo recibidos por una alegre Sakura y un ya no tan pequeño Kerberos que ladraba y ladraba emocionado.

- Felicidades Shaoran – me dijo emocionada mi flor de cerezo abrazándome.

- Gracias Sakura – le dije respondiendo el abrazo.

- Ya par de tortolos dejen eso para después – dijo divertida mi prima haciéndonos sonrojar por el comentario, la mataría luego y sin dejar evidencia por esto.

- Sakura, Tomoyo las esperara a las 4:30 en su casa para arreglarse para el baile ¿no tendrás problemas cierto? – le pregunte preocupado.

- No te preocupes, puedo llegar a esa hora sin problemas, además faltan dos horas para eso – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba enormemente – bueno prepare un almuerzo especial para celebrar, espero les guste – nos dijo llevándonos a la mesa donde había una gran variedad de platos chinos, los cuales tenia mucho tiempo sin probar si me permiten decirlo.

- Esto es una maravilla, mira Shao están casi todos tus platos favoritos que solías comer cuando vivías en Hong Kong – dijo Mei emocionada, y era cierto, Sakura se había lucido.

- Recordé las comidas que me habías dicho que te gustaban cuando nos conocimos en Hong Kong y… pensé que era una buena idea… hacerlos hoy para celebrar – dijo ella bastante sonrojada.

Yo solo camine hasta ella y le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije un gracias con una pequeña sonrisa pero significativa, ella se quedo mirándome sorprendida, y si me preguntan, darle ese pequeño beso en la mejilla fue reconfortante para mí. Nos sentamos en la mesa para comer, todo estaba delicioso, tal y como me gustaba, hasta Kerberos estaba comiendo de esta maravilla.

- Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias Sakura – le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa y ella solo se sonrojo pero son una bella sonrisa, cada vez me convencía más que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

- Bueno ya es hora de ir a casa de Tomoyo – dijo Meiling levantándose de la mesa.

Sakura tenia la intención de levantar la mesa pero la tome de la mano – Lo hare yo, ya tu hiciste mucho hoy – le dije suavemente y mirándola a los ojos con todo el amor que siento por ella.

Ella solo me miro y se sonrojo, asintió y fue detrás de Mei, y asi las vi salir del departamento despidiéndose con la mano. Me dedique a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos que habíamos utilizado para no tener que preocuparnos por eso luego, pero mientras lo hacía sentí una opresión en mi pecho, tanto que no podía respirar dejando caer el plato que en ese momento tenía en la mano al suelo. Pero así como apareció esa sensación tan horrible se fue, sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta.

Pero no tenia respuesta alguna, pero sé que tiene que ver con Sakura, por eso corrí rápidamente hacia el teléfono y llame a la casa de Tomoyo, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien.

- _Buenas tardes, familia Daidoji _– me respondieron al otro lado del teléfono.

- Buenas tardes, habla Li Shaoran, ¿Podría comunicarme con Tomoyo por favor? – le pregunté, seguro era una de las chicas que trabajan en la casa de mi amiga.

- La señorita Tomoyo esta arreglándose junto con la señorita Sakura y la señorita Meiling para el baile de graduación y pidió que no se le molestara joven Li – me dijo apenada la chica.

- Bueno… esta bien gracias de todos modos – le dije y colgué, por lo menos sabia que ella estaba sana y salva en casa de Tomoyo.

Decidí tomar una ducha para terminar de arreglarme y salir hacia la casa de Eriol antes de ir por las chicas a casa de Tomoyo. Cuando terminé de arreglarme me observé en el espejo, no me veía mal a pesar que jamás puedo peinar mi cabello, siempre se ve igual de desordenado. El disfraz que Tomoyo me había confeccionado era el de un príncipe, botas negras junto con un pantalón del mismo color, una camisa de mangas anchas de color verde y un chaleco de color negro haciendo juego con el pantalón, y por encima una capa color verde oscuro. Cuando estaba sirviéndole la comida a Kerberos sonó el timbre, ¿Quién podría ser?, ni idea. Me dirigí a la puerta con precaución, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un cazador, pero cuando abrí la puerta era nada más y nada menos que mi "querido" primo.

- Hola primito querido – me dijo con su cara burlona, la ropa que llevaba era el de un antiguo caballero de la corte de color azul y blanco.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Se suponía que yo debía ir a tu casa – le grite.

- ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera? Si yo te quiero tanto primito – me respondió fingiendo estar herido.

Yo solo le di una mirada de las mías y lo deje pasar - ¿Para qué viniste? – le pregunté cuando ambos estábamos adentro del departamento.

- Quería aprovechar que estaríamos solos para hablar de algo - me dijo seriamente, y cuando el hacia eso era importante.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Recuerdas a Natsumi? – me preguntó de repente.

- Por supuesto, la hermana de Ishida, ¿Qué sucedió con ella? – le pregunté preocupado.

- No a ella no le ha pasado nada, lo que sucede es que ella es muy amiga de la hermana menor de Sasaki, y ella le contó que su hermana estaba muy extraña, hablando de una venganza, que la bruja de ojos verdes pagaría por quitarle lo que ella quería, y que sería esta noche, Natsumi se lo conto a Ishida y el me llamo hace rato porque tanto el como cualquiera sabría a que bruja de ojos verdes se refería Sasaki – me dijo.

- Sakura – fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

- Debemos ser cuidadosos y no dejar sola a Sakura, esa chica es capaz de todo, pero lo que no quiero es que Sakura se exponga delante de ella por defenderse de cualquier atrocidad que Sasaki haga en su contra- aclaró Eriol, y tenía toda la razón.

- Tienes razón, si ella se llega a enterar de lo que es realmente Sakura será un gran problema – le dije.

Y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en no dejar sola a mi flor de cerezo, ya hablaríamos con Mei sobre el asunto para que nos apoye también.

Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos en el auto de Eriol hacia la mansión de Tomoyo. Cuando llegamos nos recibió una de las jóvenes del servicio diciendo que las chicas ya estaban listas y que en cualquier momento bajarían. A decir verdad estaba bastante nervioso, por un lado debía estar pendiente de Sasaki para no dejar que se acercara a Sakura y por otro lado el hecho de que hoy debía decirle a Sakura sobre mis sentimientos.

- Estas hermosa mi querida Tomoyo – fue la voz de Eriol quien me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando voltee hacia el vi como le tomaba la mano a mi amiga, se veía realmente hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido color purpura con muchos encajes de color blanco y con su largo cabello ondulado, parecía una muñeca de cerámica, una hermosa muñeca.

- Vaya primo de verdad que eres despistado – dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para mi.

Cuando me voltee vi a Mei y la verdad me sorprendió mucho, llevaba puesto un corsé rojo con encajes negros y con una falda larga que tenia una abertura a lo largo de su pierna derecha.

- ¿De que estas disfrazada? – le pregunté algo confundido.

- Creo que es obvio, de vampiresa – me dijo moviendo sus cejas.

- ¿Por qué elegiste ese disfraz? ¿Es una broma?– le pregunte en voz baja para que Tomoyo no escuchara.

- En homenaje a mi querida amiga y próxima prima, además con esto podemos despistar si sucede algo – me dijo seriamente.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Estas diciendo que te sacrificarías si en dado caso ellos aparecen? – le dije claramente preocupado.

- Ya sabemos que ellos no le hacen daño a las chicas que toman por error, en dado caso puedo fingir un poquito mientras ella escapa – me dijo sonriendo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- No voy a permitir que hagas eso Meiling – le dije claramente molesto, pero lo que en verdad estaba era aterrado.

- Ella es mi amiga también Shaoran y si debo hacerlo lo hare no importa si me apoyas o no – me dijo y fue hacia Tomoyo dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, cada vez que ella quería salirse con la suya me dejaba solo y se iba a hablar con otra persona, así no podría alegarle nada.

- Déjenme buscar a Sakura, estaba muy nerviosa seguro por eso no baja – dijo Tomoyo subiendo de nuevo las escaleras.

- ¿Nervioso primito? – me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo cayendo cada uno en uno de mis hombros.

- No sé de qué hablan – dije fingiendo indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba ansioso por verla.

- Vamos Sakura, si no sales llegaremos tarde – decía Tomoyo mientras jalaba a mi flor de cerezo y cuando por fin se asomó por las escaleras pensé que era una hermosa princesa, su cabello estaba adornado por flores pequeñas y su vestido color verde la hacían lucir impresionante.

Cuando termino de bajar ella me miraba con intensidad, sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que de verdad parecían dos esmeraldas y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, su mirada era atrayente, en realidad se veía preciosa, como una princesa.

- Gracias – me dijo ella, lo que solo significaba una cosa, pensé en voz alta, rayos.

- Bueno, par de tortolos es mejor que nos vayamos, la noche es joven y hay que divertirnos – dijo Mei de repente saliendo de la casa de Tomoyo para ser seguida de los otros dos.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté a mi princesa ofreciéndole mi brazo como todo caballero.

- Si, por supuesto – me respondió mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

El camino hacia la preparatoria fue bastante tranquilo, y prácticamente me pase todo el tiempo observando a Sakura sin que ella lo notara, muchas veces me pregunté ¿se vería así antes de convertirse en vampiresa? ó ¿habrá sido feliz antes de convertirse?, esa clase de preguntas me tenían algo distraído, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al instituto. Le ayude a bajarse del auto y los 5 nos dirigimos al salón donde seria la fiesta. Al entrar el ambiente era bastante animado, a lo lejos vi como Yamasaki y Chiharu bailaban y mas allá, aunque era difícil de creer, Seisuke estaba bailando con Naoko, al parecer habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común.

- ¿Cómo esta mi capitán? – dijo Ishida saliendo de la nada.

- Ya no seré tu capitán Ishida – le dije sonriéndole.

- Siempre serás mi capitán en mi corazón Li- dijo casi llorando el chico, pero sabia que estaba bromeando.

- Sakura vamos a bailar – le dijo Tomoyo a mi flor, ella me miro y yo solo asentí para que fuera tranquila.

- ¿Hiraguizawa te comento lo que le dije por teléfono? – me preguntó seriamente.

- Si, quedamos en que estaríamos pendiente y no dejaremos que se le acerque – le dije igual de serio.

- Bien, tu novia es verdaderamente un ángel así que los ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo dándome su mano, yo solo le dije un gracias y se fue a buscar a alguien, no quería que nadie mas se involucrara en esto, luego de lo que le paso a su hermana el se había vuelto muy protector con las chicas que el conocía, de verdad que se lo agradecía pero no quería que alguien ajeno saliera herido.

- ¿Piensas decírselo hoy? – me preguntó Eriol asustándome.

- Eso creo, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero debo buscar el momento propicio para ello – le respondí mientras veía como las chicas bailaban juntas, quería a Sakura en mi vida y no dejaría que se me escapara otra vez - se lo diré esta noche, sin importar que pase – terminé por decir.

- Me alegra saber eso primo, se nota que la amas bastante – me dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que lo se quiero intentarlo, por lo menos no me arrepentiré en un futuro si ella dice que no – dije algo desanimado.

- No creo que te rechace, se nota que te ama también – me dijo mi primo para luego dejarme solo e ir hacia las chicas y unirse a la diversión.

Yo tenia un mar de emociones en mi interior, y estaba muy nervioso pero debía hacerlo, no me retractaría, había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

Sakura se veía feliz al lado de mis amigos, que ahora son suyos también, parecía una chica normal, y me deseo más grande es que ella pudiera ser feliz todo el tiempo, por toda la eternidad. Mientras la veía divertirse vi como Sasaki la miraba con rencor y luego de eso salió del salón, ojala se arrepienta de sus planes y no le haga nada a Sakura, así no tendremos ningún problema que manche esta noche que espero sea especial para ambos.

- Estoy cansada de tanto bailar – me dijo mi amiga amatista cuando se acerco a la mesa – ¿y tu no piensas bailar? – me preguntó algo molesta.

- Ahora no Tomoyo no tengo muchas ganas de eso – le respondí, andaba mas preocupado por la declaración a Sakura que de bailar.

- Vamos Shao tienes que bailar es una fiesta – me dijo ella, se quedo un rato pensativa al ver mi actitud negativa y de repente dijo – Ya se – para luego levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el DJ que estaba colocando la música.

- Muy bien chicos, tomen la mano de sus princesas y llévenlas al centro de la pista que esto es especial para ustedes – dijo el DJ para luego colocar una canción lenta y romántica con cierto punto de vals, esta Tomoyo no tiene remedio.

- ¿Sakura no te gustaría bailar con tu príncipe esta canción? – le preguntó a mi cerezo haciéndola sonrojar y a mi también.

- Yo… bueno… si me gustaría… pero debes estar cansado ¿cierto? – me dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y al verla así no me intereso nada más, tome su mano, deposite un dulce beso en ella, como un príncipe que soy esta noche, y la lleve al centro de la pista para así comenzar a bailar juntos. Se veía realmente hermosa, ¿alguna vez habrá bailado con un verdadero príncipe? Me pregunte, y me sentía tonto por ello.

- Sabes, siempre quise asistir a un baile de sociedad cuando era humana, pero nunca tuve oportunidad – me dijo con gracia, lo cual respondió a mi pregunta y me hace dudar si de verdad ella no lee mi mente – no sé, imaginarme bailando con un apuesto príncipe, era mi sueño, y creo… creo que luego de tantos años… cumplí mi sueño – me dijo muy sonrojada pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

- Así que usted, mi dulce princesa, cree que soy apuesto – le dije burlón a mi querida flor de cerezo.

- Bueno yo… - dijo sonrojada a más no poder – yo ya eso te lo había comentado – terminó por decir.

Yo solo reí un poco y continúe bailando con ella, este momento lo recordaría toda mi vida. Cuando la canción terminó me dije a mi mismo "es hora" así que la tome de la mano y la mire intensamente para luego conducirla hacia la salida del salón que daba hacia un jardín, el cual estaba adornado con hermosas luces. La guié hasta un banco que estaba allí y le indique que nos sentáramos, ella me veía con curiosidad y yo la miraba con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué sucede Shao? – me preguntó.

- Sakura yo… tengo algo importante que decirte, y quería decírtelo esta noche – comencé a decirle.

- Yo también quería decirte algo importante hoy – me dijo con una sonrisa – quiero decírtelo antes de irme – dijo cambiando el semblante a uno triste.

Y fue cuando recordé que el plazo había acabado y Sakura se iría esta noche, esperaba que cuando le hablara sobre mis sentimientos cambiara de opinión.

- Primero que nada quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi Shaoran, este tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido maravilloso – empezó a hablar ella y yo la escuchaba atentamente – después de tantos años me vuelvo a sentir viva, humana y eso te lo debo a ti – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Sakura, yo te he ayudado porque quise hacerlo, porque eres muy importante para mí, y bueno… de eso precisamente quiero hablarte – le dije entre serio y nervioso.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tienes que decirme? – me preguntó sonriéndome como dándome ánimos de continuar.

- Sakura yo… desde que te conocí te tome mucho cariño, pero ese cariño ha ido creciendo… y transformándose en algo diferente, algo más grande – le dije, sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

- Yo también… te tome mucho cariño y este ha ido creciendo con el tiempo también Shao – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Lo que quiero decirte Sakura, es que… yo no quiero que te vayas, no quiero dejarte ir nuevamente, porque yo… porque yo… - dije mirando al piso para luego tomar valor y decirle lo siguiente – yo te necesito en mi vida y con esto quiero decirte que yo… que yo te… - fui interrumpido por una voz conocida y muy desagradable en ese momento.

- Espero hayan disfrutado sus últimos momentos juntos – dijo Sasaki apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – le pregunté molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía interrumpirme? Rayos tanto que me había costado decirle todo eso a Sakura.

- Te quiero a ti Shao, pero esa bruja te ha hechizado, es por ello que la sacare de nuestras vidas para siempre – dijo con un semblante sombrío y maligno.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté molesto.

- Señor, es ella a quien ustedes buscan, la chica que siempre vestía de negro, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella – le dijo ella a la ¿nada? Pero de repente aparecieron unas figuras encapuchadas, no podía ser, ellos habían dado con nosotros.

- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer Sasaki – le grite con odio.

- No Shao, lo se perfectamente, esa chica saldrá de nuestras vidas para siempre y tu volverás a mi – me dijo fríamente.

- Huye Sakura – le grite pero los cazadores fueron mas rápidos y se lanzaron contra ella.

- Mátenla si es necesario, para eso fuimos entrenados – dijo uno de ellos, el que no se movía de su posición.

La atacaron ferozmente y ella lo único que hacía era defenderse, no atacaba, ¿aun no se daban cuenta que ella no quería lastimarlos?

- Corre Shao, huye de aquí – me gritó desesperada mientras seguía peleando.

Pero yo jamás la dejaría sola, primero muerto, y fue cuando sentí un dolor intenso en mi espalda, el sujeto que había dado la orden de matar a Sakura me había golpeado cuando vio mis intenciones de ayudarla.

- Un humano que ayuda a un vampiro no puede ser considerado un humano – dijo el hombre.

- Usted me prometió que no le haría daño a Shaoran – grito Sasaki.

- Le dije que no le haría daño al humano, pero como dije, el no es considerado un humano, es un demonio al igual que ella por querer ayudarla – dijo el hombre mirándome con desprecio.

Pude ver como Eriol, Mei y Tomoyo salian del salón y miraban asustados la escena, el cazador que parecía ser el jefe dio la orden de retirarse dejando la batalla con Sakura a medias ya que la gente no podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero el sujeto no fue estúpido.

- Si quieres volver a ver a este humano vendrás al templo abandonado dentro de 4 horas sola, si no vienes, estarás dejando en manos de la muerte a este hombre – dijo el hombre a mi querida flor que me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No lo escuches Sakura no vengas – le grite a ella.

- Shaoran – pude distinguir el grito de Meiling en la lejanía.

- Ya lo sabes asqueroso demonio, sola en 4 horas, cuando falte poco para el amanecer – le dijo a mi cerezo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

- No le hagan daño por favor – grito mi cerezo.

- No le prestes atención Sakura, es una trampa no… - le dije pero al parecer al sujeto no le agradó mi acción.

El sujeto me golpeo en mi cuello y no supe mas de mi realidad ya que perdí el conocimiento viendo como mi dulce flor lloraba si cesar en el suelo. No sabía que pasaría ahora conmigo, no sabía si esos sujetos me matarían, pero lo único que no quería era que Sakura saliera lastimada, no importaba si debía morir a manos de estos sujetos, lo haría gustoso mil veces con tal y ella este sana y salva.

**Lo se lo sé, me tarde demasiado pero he tenido demasiado trabajo además de las largas vacas que tuve en agosto xD… ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué sucederá con Shao ahora? ¿Sakura ira al encuentro? Espero sigan leyendo la historia ^^y espero recibir muchos reviews please T.T**


	10. No tengo miedo de morir

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el capi numero diez de esta historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, les pido disculpas por tanta tardanza pero ya religiosamente cada semana publicare ^^… estoy súper contenta… y gracias por la comprensión…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_El sujeto me golpeo en mi cuello y no supe mas de mi realidad ya que perdí el conocimiento viendo como mi dulce flor lloraba si cesar en el suelo. No sabía que pasaría ahora conmigo, no sabía si esos sujetos me matarían, pero lo único que no quería era que Sakura saliera lastimada, no importaba si debía morir a manos de estos sujetos, lo haría gustoso mil veces con tal y ella este sana y salva._

**Capitulo 10 – No tengo miedo de morir.**

Cuando desperté me sentí algo mareado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y eso realmente me preocupaba. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en aquel viejo templo donde encontré herida a mi querida Sakura hace ya bastante tiempo. Los cazadores estaban formados en frente de mi esperando que ella hiciera su aparición, eran 20 en total y tenían en su poder todo tipo de armas, jabalinas, espadas, hachas, mazos, pareciera como si en vez de pelear con Sakura fueran a pelear con un enorme dragón. Por mi mente solo pasaban los buenos momentos que había vivido a su lado y esperaba que ella no llegara jamás, que escapara y se mantuviera a salvo, de verdad rogaba por ello, pero al parecer los dioses no escucharon mis suplicas pues en ese mismo instante ella hizo su aparición cayendo de los cielos en frente de ellos, los cazadores. Tenía un semblante frio y sin emociones, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, sus ojos, sus ojos verdes no tenían el hermoso brillo que yo siempre he admirado y amado.

- Hasta que por fin apareciste, comenzábamos a pensar que habías escapado – dijo el sujeto que yo consideraba que era el jefe de los cazadores.

- Liberen a Shaoran de inmediato – dijo ella con un tono de voz frío.

- Cuando por fin logremos completar nuestra misión y mueras en nuestras manos, este hombre morirá también, no deben quedar testigos – dijo el hombre.

- No lo repetiré nuevamente, libérenlo o me obligaran a hacer algo que no quiero – dijo ella, y por un momento vi como la tristeza se asomaba en su mirada.

- ¿Y que será eso que no quieres hacer demonio? – preguntó uno de los cazadores con burla.

- Matarlos – respondió Sakura con un tono de ultratumba.

Los cazadores comenzaron a reír de ese comentario, como si fuera un chiste lo que ella había dicho, pero por su mirada y el tono en el que hablaba, yo le creía, ella estaba dispuesta a matarlos sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Jamás he matado a nadie y ustedes lo saben, por eso no quiero llegar a ese extremo, les pido que liberen a ese chico, el no tiene nada que ver en esto, si lo hacen yo me entregare y podrán hacer conmigo lo que quieran – dijo ella sin dudar ni titubear ni una vez.

- Eso no será necesario, ya que tu muerte es inminente y la de ese traidor también – dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba entre ellos.

- Si esa es su respuesta entonces acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerte – dijo mi flor de cerezo. Estaba furiosa y sabia que hablaba en serio, y yo no quiero que por mi causa ella se manche sus manos con la sangre de esos sujetos.

- ¡Sakura, por favor no pelees, huye de aquí! – le grite.

- De nada vale que escape ahora, ellos siempre me seguirán y seguirán arruinando mi vida y dañando a las personas a quien aprecio, es mejor terminar esto aquí y ahora – respondió ella cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

Los cazadores se encontraban expectantes de lo que ella haría a continuación, pero ella seguía sin moverse. La mujer del grupo se lanzo hacia ella con toda intención de atravesarla con la jabalina que llevaba en sus manos. A pesar de que la mujer se acercaba cada vez más, Sakura no se movía de su sitio, ¿A caso quería morir?.

- ¡Sakuraaa! – grite con todas mis fuerzas.

La mujer ya estaba cerca, agitando su jabalina para dar el golpe que acabaría con su vida, pero algo paso, Sakura en un instante desapareció del lugar sorprendiendo no solo a los cazadores si no a mi también.

- ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó la mujer, estaba furiosa pues había fallado.

- No pudo haber escapado – dijo uno de los cazadores.

- ¡Búsquenla! – dijo con autoridad el jefe de los cazadores.

- No es necesario que me busquen, aquí estoy – respondió la voz de Sakura.

Mire hacia todos lados y no lograba encontrarla, lo mismo pasaba con los cazadores, fue hasta que uno de ellos logro dar con ella, que señalo hacia lo alto de un árbol. Allí estaba ella, con su rostro inexpresivo, pero lo que nos sorprendió a todos fueron sus ojos, ya no eran verdes como siempre, ni siquiera dorados como cuando se dejaba dominar por el instinto, ahora sus ojos eran de un color rojo, como la sangre, llevaba puesto uno de sus viejos vestidos negros y así como estaba, parecía el ángel de la muerte.

Ella bajo de un salto de aquel árbol quedando cerca del lugar donde yo me encontraba, el cazador que me mantenía cautivo se interpuso entre nosotros y ella lo miro con odio y desprecio, lo cual me sorprendió pues era la primera vez que veía sus ojos llenos de rencor.

- Perdón por involucrarte en esta situación Shaoran – dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero no derramando ninguna – Te pido que apenas tengas la oportunidad de escapar lo hagas sin mirar atrás y no importa lo que veas hoy, recuérdame como la persona que siempre conociste, la que fue feliz a tu lado y la que… la que siempre te amo con todo su corazón desde el día que te conoció aunque tú por mí no sientas nada mas allá del cariño – dijo regalándome una sonrisa, esperen un segundo, ella… ella me acaba de confesar que me ama, soy correspondido, y yo aun no le he dado mi respuesta, yo aun… no le he dicho que ella está equivocada.

- Vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa, así que estas enamorada de este hombre – dijo con burla el jefe de los cazadores.

- Si, lo amo, pero no puedo seguir poniéndolo en peligro por lo que cuando logre acabar con ustedes desapareceré de su vida para siempre – dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

- No seas ilusa, los únicos que morirán aquí y ahora son ustedes – dijo uno de ellos lanzándose al ataque, pero ella fácilmente y con gracia logró esquivarlo.

En ese mismo instante otro cazador se lanzo al ataque y luego todos, luchaban con ella con todas sus fuerzas pero Sakura seguía esquivándolos con tranquilidad.

Uno de los sujetos pudo alcanzarla y ella le respondió el ataque con una patada en su pecho, rápida y certera, que lo envió varios metros lejos de ella, dejando las espadas que llevaba a disposición de Sakura quien las tomo rápidamente. Ahora fue ella quien se lanzo al ataque de los cazadores, era increíblemente rápida y muy buena con la espada, pero de repente los sujetos también comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad y le estaba constando trabajo defenderse de ellos y atacarlos al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos logro herirla en un brazo, y eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, necesitaba liberarme para ayudarla, si seguía así ella moriría sin yo poder hacer nada. Me moví lo más que pude tratando de liberarme del sujeto que me mantenía cautivo, era enorme y con una gran fuerza, no parecía humano. En ese momento escuche un ruido extraño y me sentí liberado, cuando voltee vi a mi querida amiga Tomoyo con un bate roto en sus manos, lo que me llevo a pensar que ella había noqueado al sujeto que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Tomoyo? – le pregunté confundido.

- Lamentamos el retraso Shao – me respondió con una sonrisa.

- El camino que tomamos para llegar aquí sin que nos vieran era muy largo – dijo Meiling cuando se reunió con nosotros.

- Véanle el lado positivo señoritas, con esa caminata mínimo perdieron un kilogramo – dijo burlón Eriol cuando llego.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunté.

- Sakura nos dijo que mantendría ocupados a los cazadores mientras te sacábamos de aquí – me explico Meiling.

- Hay que apurarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Eriol para comenzar a empujarme alejándome del sitio donde Sakura peleaba.

A eso se refería ella cuando me dijo que apenas tuviera la oportunidad, escapara, pero yo no podía hacer eso, no podía irme y dejarla sola, además aun no le daba mi respuesta, aun no le decía que yo también la amaba, es por eso que me detuve abruptamente llamando la atención de mis primos y de mi querida amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede Shao? – me preguntó Tomoyo.

- Me imagino que ya lo sabes todo Tomoyo – más que una pregunta era una afirmación y ella asintió lentamente.

- Me hubiera gustado enterarme de otra forma, pero sé que ella no me lo dijo por temor a que yo la rechazara, pero… como rechazarla si es una gran amiga y es una gran persona – me respondió con una sonrisa y eso me hizo sentir bastante tranquilo.

- Les pido disculpas por meterlos en este problema, no era mi intención, les agradezco que se arriesgaran por mí, para venir a rescatarme pero yo… yo no puedo dejarla sola, eso sería dejarla morir en manos de esos malditos cazadores – les dije seriamente.

Ellos me observaron un momento y luego comenzaron a reír – Sabíamos que dirías eso Shao – dijo Meiling cuando calmo su risa.

Eso me dejo algo confundido, más cuando Eriol me entrego el paquete que llevaba en su espalda, lo cual había llamado mi atención desde el principio. Lo mire algo extrañado, pero al desenvolver el paquete logre comprender todo.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – le pregunte sorprendido.

- Sabia que algo así pasaría, así que se la pedí a mi Tía Ieran dando algunas excusas que no vienen al caso – me dijo muy relajado.

- Gracias – le dije.

- No creas que iras solo, ella también es nuestra amiga y la defenderemos con todo lo que tenemos – dijo Meiling mientras sacaba de entre los arbustos dos espadas que yo conocía bien.

- No quiero que se involucren más en esto, les agradezco que quieran ayudar pero no se los voy a permitir – les dije seriamente.

- Te lo dije una vez querido primo, ella es parte del grupo ahora, y la defenderemos todos juntos y acabaremos con esta pesadilla de una vez – dijo Eriol sacando de entre los arbustos también una jabalina que también conocía muy bien.

Junto con la espada que Eriol me había entregado, estas tres armas eran legendarias en la familia Li, las cuales fueron usadas en batalla hace mucho tiempo por los lideres de nuestra familia, en especial la mía, ya que era el símbolo del líder del clan y por ende me pertenecía, era una espada china de color verde con un amuleto en forma de esfera que guindaba del mango de la espada, era hermosa, y estaba orgulloso de utilizarla.

Tomoyo también se dirigió hacia los arbustos y saco una hermosa katana que tenía un mango muy elaborado de una serpiente – ¿Tu también piensas pelear Tomoyo? – le pregunté preocupado, que yo sepa ella no sabe nada de combates.

- A pesar de que poseo la apariencia de una persona tranquila soy experta en el estilo de pelea de mi familia – me dijo con una sonrisa, y si era sincero, no podía imaginármela peleando con esa espada.

- Bueno creo que el príncipe está listo para rescatar a su princesa – me dijo Eriol y por primera vez no me sonroje, más bien me sentí bien al escuchar que ella era mía, mi princesa.

- Es hora chicos – les dije y así todos comenzamos a caminar de regreso hacia el lugar donde Sakura se encontraba.

Sakura apenas podía esquivar los ataques, todos los cazadores se encontraban atacándola. Ella se veía cada vez más cansada pero no se daba por vencida, atacaba valientemente a los cazadores y los hería cada vez que veía que alguno se descuidaba. Uno de ellos estaba detrás de ella vi como iba a herirla con las hachas que llevaba en sus manos, ella aun no se daba cuenta de eso.

- Es el momento – me dije a mí mismo y me lance hacia ellos.

Sakura volteo en el momento que el sujeto iba a herirla, cerrando sus ojos para esperar el ataque, pero este jamás llego pues yo logre detenerlo con mi espada, colocándome en frente de ella en posición de defensa.

- ¿Shaoran? – dijo ella claramente confundida al verme.

- Lamento la tardanza preciosa – le dije con gracia.

- ¿Estas loco? Debiste huir cuando tuviste la oportunidad – me grito ella claramente molesta porque no había accedido a dejarla sola.

- Se que temes por mi vida Sakura, pero yo temo mas por la tuya, jamás te dejare sola, te hice una promesa y un Li siempre cumple sus promesas – le dije sin dudar, lo cual le sorprendió.

- Nos encargaremos de algunos así tu carga será menor mi querida Sakura – dijo Eriol cuando se coloco a mi lado junto con Mei y Tomoyo.

- Chicos por favor, no se involucren en esto, es mi pelea, no quiero que les pase algo – dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Meiling.

- Y las amigas jamás se abandonan, nunca te dejaremos sola – agrego Tomoyo tomando su espada y adoptando su pose de pelea.

- No quiero que les pase nada – decía ella llorando.

- Sakura – le llame y l mire a sus ojos con todo el amor que siento por ella – ya estamos involucrados, no importa que pase, ellos nos perseguirán y nos mataran, así que es mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez, además ninguno de nosotros está obligado aquí, estamos aquí porque queremos protegerte – le dije suavemente.

- Shaoran – pronuncio mi nombre con una mezcla de dolor y alegría.

- Que hermoso, todos apoyándose mutuamente, lástima que esto aumentara las muertes que habrán esta noche – dijo el jefe de los cazadores burlándose de nosotros.

Allí fue cuando mi paciencia se agoto y me lance contra el en un ataque rápido con mi espada que el no vio venir, lo salvo uno de sus subordinados que logro bloquear mi ataque con su mazo y así todo comenzó, la pelea de nuestras vidas daba inicio.

Los cazadores iban contra Sakura pero nosotros no permitíamos que la atacaran, nos interponíamos y lográbamos desviar varios de ellos de su objetivo principal, matarla a ella. Atacábamos y heríamos a los sujetos sin remordimiento alguno, para nosotros, ellos eran los demonios que debíamos exterminar. Mientras pasaba esto, Sakura peleaba con el jefe de los cazadores en una batalla bastante pareja. En estos momentos me preguntó si ese sujeto en realidad era humano, ya que tenía una gran fuerza e igualaba a Sakura en velocidad. Al parecer Sakura tenía la misma duda porque la pregunta que le hizo al sujeto.

- Revela tu secreto cazador ¿eres humano? – preguntó ella seriamente.

- Para cazar demonios debes convertirte en uno – respondió el – la sangre de tu raza es poderosa y es extremadamente deliciosa, un manjar de dioses - respondió con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó asustada mi querida flor de cerezo.

- Es muy fácil de entender niña, bebemos la sangre de los vampiros para adquirir su fuerza sin necesidad de convertirnos en uno – dijo macabramente.

- Son unos desgraciados – grito ella con fuerza.

- Por cierto, la sangre de aquel a quien tú llamabas padre era la mejor de todas – dijo mirando y disfrutando la expresión de mí pobre Sakura.

- ¿Los cazan para ello? ¿Para obtener poder? – preguntó indignada Meiling.

- No solo la fuerza, también la velocidad, capacidad de regeneración y juventud, pero estoy seguro que tu sangre será la mejor de todas, la más pura y la que contiene mayor poder – dijo el sujeto mirando a Sakura con ansias de devorarla.

Sakura cayó al piso, podía ver su rostro lleno de confusión y de tristeza, ese sujeto había matado a su familia no por proteger a los humanos como ella siempre pensó, sino para obtener los poderes de su raza. Podía entenderla, era frustrante, pues no había una verdadera razón para cazar a los vampiros, era como cazar tigres por su piel, los habían extinguido por ello, por el poder.

- Estoy seguro que tu sangre es la clave para poder vivir eternamente sin necesidad de seguir tomando la sangre de los tuyos, ya que nuestras reservas se agotaron – dijo sonriéndole macabramente a mi dulce Sakura que aun parecía no responder.

- Primero deberás matarme a mi antes de hacerle algo a ella – le grite furioso a ese sujeto, todos ellos estaban enfermos.

- Eso será un placer – dijo para luego comenzar el ataque, pero esta vez, iba por mí.

El sujeto era fuerte, y de un golpe me mando a volar, pero pude caer bien y colocarme en pose de defensa para recibir los demás ataques que vinieron a continuación. Creo que las artes marciales y el futbol me volvieron más rápido por lo que podía leer bien los movimientos del sujeto y esquivarlos a tiempo. Agitaba mi espada con destreza para enfrentarlo, no me dejaría vencer por este maniático, no dejaría que tocara a Sakura.

Mientras peleaba con él, pude ver como mis amigos peleaban con los otros cazadores, manteniéndolos ocupados para que no vinieran también por mí. No importaba cuantas veces lo hería, sus heridas se curaban rápidamente, como sucedía con Sakura. Como podían llamarme traidor por ayudarla, ellos se han convertido en aquello que supuestamente odian.

- ¡Demonios! – exclame, el sujeto había logrado herirme.

- ¡Shaoraaan! – grito Sakura al ver que el hombre me había herido, poniéndose de pie y rápidamente venir hacia donde yo estaba para detener el otro ataque con el cual hubiera muerto seguro.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con un tono de voz estrangulado.

- Estoy bien pequeña, no es grave – le dije para calmarla.

- Esto no estaría pasando si no hubiera vuelto a tu vida, fui una estúpida – decía frustrada mientras miraba al cazador que nos observaba atentamente, como decidiendo por donde atacar.

- No digas eso Sakura, estas semanas que estuvimos juntos han sido las mejores de mi vida, y no las cambiaría por nada, cuando logremos salir de esta te daré una respuesta a lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos, te lo prometo – le dije con una sonrisa logrando que ella se sonrojara – te lo prometo, no te pasara nada – le dije acariciando su hermoso rostro.

- De nada vale que le prometas cosas que no pasaran, ustedes morirán esta noche – dijo para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Sakura me empujo de un golpe para sacarme del rango del ataque y fue ella quien recibió el ataque, detuvo la espada del sujeto con sus manos, logrando partirla en dos. Comenzaron una pelea de puños y patadas, era realmente impresionante verla pelear de esa forma. Uno de los cazadores iba a intervenir pero yo lo detuve con mi espada y comenzamos a pelear también, al parecer esta batalla seria larga.

Los chicos se defendían como podían, pero ¿Cómo derrotar a unos sujetos que se recuperaban rápidamente de sus heridas?, esa era la pregunta que seguro ellos se estaban haciendo al igual que yo. El amanecer cada vez se acercaba más, debíamos terminar con esto rápido para que así Sakura pudiera volver a casa y refugiarse del sol.

Sakura peleaba ferozmente pero no lograba nada, no podíamos derrotarlos, era casi imposible, me sentía bastante frustrado, ya que había herido varias veces al sujeto con quien peleaba y sus heridas se curaban rápidamente. En un momento que pude descansar un poco vi como la mujer que estaba entre los cazadores estaba apuntando a Sakura con un arco y una flecha, pensaban perforar su corazón, la matarían por la espalda como cobardes que son, pero eso yo no lo permitiría.

Cuando la mujer se disponía a lanzar la flecha yo corrí hacia Sakura, grite su nombre al ver como ella disparaba la flecha y esta iba directamente a su corazón, y en el último momento pude empujarla para que así no recibiera el ataque cobarde que la mujer había lanzado hacia ella, pero por una extraña razón sentía un gran ardor en mi espalda, y de repente me comenzó a dar mucho sueño.

- ¿Shaoran? – me llamo pero yo oía su voz bastante lejana.

- Lo siento… Sakura… siento que… - se me hacía muy difícil hablar.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Shaoran… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – decía ella llorando.

¿Hacer qué? Y fue cuando caí en cuenta que yo había recibido la flecha en su lugar, ¿estaría muriendo? Bueno, por lo menos pude salvarla y eso era lo que me importaba, pero no me iría al otro mundo sin decirle lo más importante.

- Sakura yo… lo siento… creo que no podre… cumplir la promesa que te hice… creo que te dejare sola… aunque no quiera – le dije con bastante dificultad, la sangre ya comenzaba a salir por mi boca.

- ¡NO! Tu me lo prometiste, no puedes dejarme, yo quiero estar a tu lado, sin importar que, quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero sentir que por fin estoy en casa, a tu lado – me decía llorando.

Sus palabras me hacían muy feliz, pero era una pena, que yo no podría estar más a su lado – Lo… lo lamento pequeña, pero antes… antes de irme tengo que decirte algo… importante – le dije.

Observe como Meiling y Tomoyo corrían hacia nosotros, esquivando a los cazadores que las atacaban y Eriol se encargaba de defendernos a nosotros.

- Primo no hables así, hierba mala nunca muere, no te rindas – me gritaba Eriol mientras peleaba valientemente.

- Sakura, gracias… por dejarme estar en tu vida… por brindarme tu compañía y también… por darme tu corazón – le dije sonriéndole – yo lo recibo feliz… porque yo también… yo también te… - no por favor, aun no, debo decírselo.

- No hables por favor, todo estará bien te lo prometo – me decía tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo sabía que en cualquier momento moriría.

- No Sakura, yo necesito decírtelo… yo también… yo también te amo y espero no me olvides y me recuerdes cada vez… que puedas – ya se lo había dicho, pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, ya podía irme tranquilo, pude decírselo, comenzaba a sentir un gran alivio y como mi vida se extinguía poco a poco, y si era sincero, no tenía miedo a morir, pues lo había hecho defendiendo a la mujer a quien yo amaba.

- Shao no te rindas – me gritó Mei, pero ya sus voces se escuchaban como un susurro.

- Son unos malditos, jamás los perdonare por esto - grito Sakura, y antes de cerrar mis ojos vi como sus ojos rojos comenzaban a brillar – Tomoyo, por favor cuídalo – le dijo a Tomoyo para colocarme entre los brazos de mi amiga.

Era extraño, era como si fueran dos rubíes, llenos de furia y dolor - ¿Querían saber que era poder? Aquí lo tienen, sabrán cual es mi verdadero poder malditos demonios, los exterminaré como hicieron con los míos y les hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a Shaoran – Les grito con fuerza y se lanzo al ataque en contra de ellos.

No sabía cómo terminaría esto, solo podía ver borrosamente como Sakura peleaba con los cazadores, no sabía si sobreviviría o no, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, ella saliera ilesa de esa batalla, intente por todos los medios protegerla, mantener mi promesa, de que no dejaría que le hicieran algo y creo que lo logre, y si debía morir hoy pues lo haría tranquilamente porque había logrado mi cometido, confesarle mis sentimientos y protegerla con mi vida de una muerte segura, esperaba que ella me recordara con alegría y que no me olvidara nunca, porque a pesar de ir al otro mundo, yo siempre la recordaría, y en mi próxima vida la buscaría para volver a vivir juntos y poder demostrarle no con palabras sino con hechos cuanto la amo.

**Ven, publique rápido, lástima que solo queda un solo capi de esta historia, quizás lo extienda a dos, me da tristeza pero la historia debe terminar algún día xD ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Morira Shaoran? ¿Qué sucederá con los cazadores? Espero sigan leyendo la historia ^^y espero recibir muchos reviews please T.T**


	11. Ya no hay mas misterios

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el ultimo capi de esta historia, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta… y gracias por todo…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Este Capitulo es especial, y ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_No sabía cómo terminaría esto, solo podía ver borrosamente como Sakura peleaba con los cazadores, no sabía si sobreviviría o no, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, ella saliera ilesa de esa batalla, intente por todos los medios protegerla, mantener mi promesa, de que no dejaría que le hicieran algo y creo que lo logre, y si debía morir hoy pues lo haría tranquilamente porque había logrado mi cometido, confesarle mis sentimientos y protegerla con mi vida de una muerte segura, esperaba que ella me recordara con alegría y que no me olvidara nunca, porque a pesar de ir al otro mundo, yo siempre la recordaría, y en mi próxima vida la buscaría para volver a vivir juntos y poder demostrarle no con palabras sino con hechos cuanto la amo._

**Capitulo 11 – Ya no hay mas misterios.**

Al verlo herido e indefenso mi corazón se paralizo, no sabía qué hacer y el hecho de que todo esto era mi culpa no me dejaba de atormentar, Shaoran estaba muriendo en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Sakura, gracias… por dejarme estar en tu vida… por brindarme tu compañía y también… por darme tu corazón – me dijo con una sonrisa, se veía que le costaba bastante hablar – yo lo recibo feliz… porque yo también… yo también te… -

- No hables por favor, todo estará bien te lo prometo –le dije para tranquilizarlo, no quería que se exaltara.

- No Sakura, yo necesito decírtelo… yo también… yo también te amo y espero no me olvides y me recuerdes cada vez… que puedas – me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar.

¿Qué había dicho?, abrí mis ojos sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, no podía creerlo, era correspondida, el también me amaba. Me había enamorado de él desde un principio, desde que lo vi tan solo y triste aquel día en ese parque de Hong Kong, pero jamás quise aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que me había enamorado de un humano, de su forma de ser tan correcta, de sus ganas de ayudar a los demás, de sus hermosos ojos, y lo único que yo hice fue traerle tristezas y desgracias.

- Shao no te rindas –Escuche la voz quebrada de Mei.

- Son unos malditos, jamás los perdonare por esto – les grite a los cazadores sintiendo como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir – Tomoyo, por favor cuídalo – le dije a mi amiga, para entregarle mi mas valioso tesoro, mi querido Shaoran.

- ¿Querían saber que era poder? Aquí lo tienen, sabrán cual es mi verdadero poder malditos demonios, los exterminaré como hicieron con los míos y les hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a Shaoran – les grite con furia a esos sujetos y me lance al ataque.

Sentía como mi velocidad se incrementaba y como mi fuerza aumentaba, no sabía que me pasaba, pero se sentía bien. Los cazadores intentaban herirme por todos los medios, pero no podían, era demasiado rápida para ellos. El líder se lanzo en mi contra para intentar matarme, pero no lo deje, lo esquive con facilidad y luego retrocedí hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, tome la espada con la cual Shaoran había estado peleando y me lance al ataque nuevamente. Agitaba la espada con agilidad y destreza, peleaba con todos a la vez y los mandaba a volar lejos de mi con varias patadas. No sabía que me pasaba, pero el hecho de ver como esos sujetos habían herido a Shaoran sin importarles nada me había molestado demasiado, mi sangre hervía.

Vi como uno de los cazadores se acercaba a los chicos mientras otro me mantenía ocupada - ¡Eriol! – grite con fuerza.

Eriol detuvo el ataque con dificultad evitando que fueran heridos por ese cazador, nunca les perdonaría, ellos me habían arrebatado todo, mi familia y ahora mi persona especial, espere tanto tiempo por conocer este sentimiento, el amor me hacía sentir viva de nuevo y ellos me lo estaban arrebatando, jamás los perdonaría.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿De dónde obtuviste tanto poder? – me preguntaba el líder de ellos entre sorprendido y furioso.

- Ni yo misma lo sé – le respondí, y era la verdad, no sabía de donde venia aquel poder pero la rabia y el dolor fueron el detonante – no sé cómo lo obtuve, pero se siente bien – le dije con un tono maléfico, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con este poder.

**- **Maldita te mataremos y obtendremos ese maravilloso poder, sabía que tú eras especial, tu poder será mío – me dijo con avaricia y se lanzo al ataque nuevamente.

Este poder era maravilloso, podía leer perfectamente sus movimientos, podía blandir la espada sin remordimiento, quería ver sangre, no más bien, deseaba ver sangre. Uno de los sujetos se acerco por mi espalda y me tomo de una forma que no podía moverme. Intente zafarme pero no podía, vi como uno de los cazadores se lanzaba hacia a mi con espada en mano dispuesto a atravesarme con ella, pero no se de donde salió tal fuerza que pude mandar a volar al sujeto que me mantenía sujetada y pude esquivar el ataque, pero en ese momento mi cuerpo se movió solo y atravesé al cazador con mi espada dejándolo herido mortalmente. Todos nos miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados pero eso no me importaba, retire la espada de su pecho y vi como brotaba la sangre, roja y brillante, hermosa como ella sola, tentativa. Mi vestido se mancho de tan hermoso liquido y en la espada había sangre también, la tome y acerque mi lengua a ella, era deliciosa jamás me había sentido así, me sentí renovada con ese poco, sentía como mi poder aumentaba.

- Sakura detente por favor – escuche un grito, creo que era de Tomoyo.

- ¿Por qué detenerme si se siente tan bien? – le dije en un tono frio a aquella que llame mi amiga una vez.

Gire mi vista hacia ellos quienes me miraban como si fuera otra persona – Por favor detente, luego te arrepentirás de esto, debes detenerte – me dijo ahora Meiling.

Lo único que pude hacer ante aquel comentario fue reírme, como podía arrepentirme de tal poder. Así jamás volvería a esconderme, doblegaría a aquellos que quisieran hacerme daño, simplemente era maravilloso.

- Basta de platicas, es mejor que finalicemos este asunto, no creen queridos amigos – les dije a los cazadores girándome hacia ellos.

Veía el terror en sus ojos, veía como el miedo brotaba de su piel, y eso era exquisito, excitante. Me lance hacia ellos en un ataque rápido, ellos se defendían como podían de mis ataques, mi intención era matarlos, y ahora los que tenían miedo eran ellos, los papeles se habían invertido. Blandía la espada contra ellos cuando me di cuenta que el líder estaba desprotegido, fui directamente hacia el y apenas pudo esquivar mi ataque. Lo atacaba sin remordimientos, salvajemente y con fuerza. Después de chocar nuestras espadas varias veces pude desarmarlo.

- Ya basta, tu poder debería ser mío, tu deberías ser quien este en esta situación – me grito en frustración y desespero.

- Pues parece que tus planes no salieron como querías – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Sakura ya basta, déjalo, ya perdió la batalla, perdónale la vida – me gritaba Eriol desde el lugar donde estaba.

Gire mi vista hacia ellos y vi como las dos chicas lloraban amargamente y Eriol me miraba con una mirada que no supe descifrar, ¿era lastima?.

- ¿Por qué debería perdonarle la vida a aquel que me quito todo lo que yo amaba en este mundo? – le grite a el, y era cierto, como perdonar a ese sujeto que me había desgraciado la existencia.

- La Sakura que yo conocí lo haría, lo perdonaría y lo dejaría ir – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Lo único que hice fue reírme de su comentario, reírme como nunca lo había hecho – Querido Eriol, esa Sakura murió esta noche en el momento que Shaoran fue herido de muerte, en ese momento, la Sakura que tu conociste dejo de existir – le dije girando mi vista hacia el líder de los cazadores que yacía en el piso mirándome con horror, pues sabía que esta noche seria la ultima, esta noche sería la última vez que nos veríamos, esta noche, seria la noche de su muerte.

Tome mi espada con fuerza y la levante, dispuesta a atravesarlo con ella como seguro había hecho con mis padres y mi hermano, por fin ese hombre pagaría por lo que le había hecho a mi familia, por fin yo obtendría mi venganza. El comenzó a negar con su cabeza, como si no lo creyera pero ya era tarde pues la decisión ya estaba tomada. Moví mi espada con toda intención de atravesarlo por fin pero una voz muy conocida me detuvo.

- Detente Sakura – me grito con dificultad aquella voz haciendo que me detuviera en el acto.

Gire mi vista y vi como Shaoran me observaba con tristeza y que intentaba levantarse siendo ayudado por Eriol.

- Nada de lo que hagan podrá detenerme, este hombre pagara por lo que ha hecho – le dije fríamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, jamás podría volver a ser la misma, nunca más.

- Sakura por favor… no lo… hagas – me dijo, se veía que le costaba mucho hablar además que sus ojos poco a poco perdían la luz que tenían, estaba muriendo, y aun estaba haciendo ese esfuerzo para detenerme.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Por este hombre estas muriendo, por culpa de este hombre estas a punto de ir al otro mundo y todavía así me pides que me detenga – le dije en un tono de incredulidad.

- No per… permitiré que manches… tus manos con… su sangre… no vale la… pena… esa no… no eres tu – me dijo mirándome con ternura.

Yo mire al sujeto otra vez y vi el terror en sus ojos, luego observe mis manos y la espada que llevaba, estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que mis ropas, jamás había visto tanta sangre en mi vida y me asuste ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto?, estaba algo confundida, ¿Qué me había pasado?.

- Termina de una vez – me dijo el sujeto y fue cuando entendí, el poder que yacía en mi interior se había apoderado de mi, era un mounstro, tal y como me decía mi hermano.

No sabía que decirle al sujeto, si me mostraba débil ellos estarían en ventaja y nos matarían a todos así que tome la decisión más lógica.

- El chico tiene razón – le dije sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – ¿para qué manchar mis manos con la sangre de una basura como tú? – le dije mirándolo fríamente.

- ¿A qué… a que te refieres? – me pregunto temeroso.

- ¡Que si no se van en este instante los matare a todos! – le grite aparentando estar furiosa.

Los otros cazadores se acercaron tomaron a su líder y comenzaron a retirarse – Si los vuelvo a ver les aseguro que no tendré piedad, los matare a cada uno sin importar que – les dije tranquilamente y ellos asintieron y desaparecieron del templo.

Nunca me había sentido así, el calor que hacia hervir mi sangre se iba apagando, los había dejado ir y poco a poco iba recuperando mi cordura, solté la espada horrorizada y caí al piso, no por debilidad, sino porque no me perdonaba por lo que había hecho, me había rebajado a su nivel, la rabia, el odio y el dolor hicieron despertar el demonio que había en mi. Llore, llore amargamente por lo que había hecho, me sentía tan mal, tan sola, tan desprotegida, solo quería morir, pero sabía que para ello pasaría mucho tiempo, volvería a vivir sola y eso me asustaba, me había acostumbrado tanto a mis amigos, a Shaoran, que me aterrorizaba la idea de volver a la oscuridad de la soledad, un momento… ¿Shaoran?.

Me levante rápidamente y fui hacia donde estaban mis amigos, pero lo que vi me destrozo por completo, Mei y Eriol se pusieron a la defensiva como si los fuera a atacar o algo así, pero me lo merecía, después de todo yo era un demonio.

- Solo quiero ver como esta Shaoran luego de eso me iré – les dije con la voz estrangulada.

Ellos se miraron entre si y luego sonrieron, no entendí por que – por fin volviste a ser tu querida Sakura, estábamos realmente preocupados – me dijo Eriol haciéndose a un lado para poder ver a Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba otra vez acostado en el piso con sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, Tomoyo le tomaba la mano suavemente, yo me arrodille a su lado y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

- Lo siento tanto – dije con la voz temblorosa – todo esto en mi culpa, jamás debí volver, jamás debí involucrarlos en esto chicos, por mi culpa el morirá –

- No he querido sacar la flecha ya que lo más seguro es que esta perforara su corazón – dijo Mei.

- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, jamás me perdonare por ello – les grite a mis amigos, aunque después de esto no volveríamos a ser amigos, había arruinado sus vidas, debía salir de aquí debía irme de sus vidas, debía volver a la eterna soledad a la que fui condenada.

- Sakura si no haces algo el morirá – dijo Mei de repente, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo para salvarlo?.

- Mei, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya bastante he hecho, míralo, morirá sin remedio, los médicos no podrán salvarlo – le dije a ella, yo no tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos, y dentro de poco Shaoran estará en ese mundo y no podre volver a ver sus hermoso ojos ámbar otra vez.

- Hay una salida y lo sabes – me dijo, yo aun no entendía a lo que ella se refería, y al parecer Eriol tampoco entendía hasta que Tomoyo hablo.

- ¿Te refieres a que… Sakura lo convierta en vampiro? – preguntó ella.

Meiling asintió viéndome fijamente, ¿a eso se refería?, jamás lo haría, jamás condenaría a Shaoran a vivir lejos del sol, lejos de sus amigos, jamás lo condenaría a este infierno, negué fuertemente con la cabeza mirando al piso, no lo haría nunca.

- Debes hacerlo – me dijo ella.

- Jamás lo hare, nunca lo condenare a ser un demonio como yo, ¡no robare su tiempo y su vida! – le grite a Mei.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta su vida se está acabando Sakura, así que no le estas robando nada, le estas dando la oportunidad de volver a la vida – me grito ella también a mi.

Pero aunque sus argumentos fueran validos, yo no quería, no quería que el fuera como yo, que sufriera como yo, que… que se convierta en una bestia como yo, eso sería imperdonable. Me debate interno era fuerte, no sabía qué hacer.

- Deja de pensarlo tanto, no vez que no queda tiempo, debes hacerlo – me dijo Meiling.

La mire y ella me sonrió, como diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, pero aun así, el me odiaría si lo hiciera, jamás me perdonara por condenarlo a una vida como esta.

- Sakura – escuche su voz.

Mire rápidamente hacia donde él estaba y había abierto sus ojos un poco, pero la luz que había en ellos casi se extinguía – Shaoran – le dije para arrodillarme a su lado y tomar su mano.

- Por… por favor – me miro suplicante, ¿acaso el…?

- No me pidas eso por favor, no lo hagas – le suplique – no te condenare a vivir como yo, no puedo – le dije llorando.

- No me… no me condenaras, estaremos juntos… ¿no es así? – me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Shaoran, yo… - pero el apretó mi mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- Por favor, hazlo – me volvió a pedir.

No tuve otra opción, el me lo estaba pidiendo, quizás me arrepentiría luego, pero, como Mei me había dicho, debía hacerlo.

- Date prisa Sakura – esta vez fue Eriol el que me hablo – te veo del otro lado primo – le dijo a el con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Ánimos Sakura – me dijo mi amiga Tomoyo.

Todos me apoyaban, ya que este paso era muy difícil, jamás había convertido a alguien, tal vez nunca me lo perdonaría pero…

- Esta bien – dije seriamente y procedí a convertirlo.

Mis colmillos brotaron y mis ojos se encendieron, retire la flecha de su espalda y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida. Lo acomode en el suelo con ayuda de Tomoyo para luego tomar su muñeca y morderlo fuertemente bebiendo su sangre la cual salía un poco por un lado de mi boca, era tan deliciosa como lo recordaba, tenía un sabor dulce. Escuche un quejido de su parte y libere su mano poco a poco.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Mei.

- No – le respondí, faltaba la parte más importante.

Con una de las espadas de Meiling y corte mi muñeca, mi sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, abrí un poco la boca de Shaoran y esta callo en su interior. El trago la gran cantidad que estaba en su boca y a los pocos segundos el cambio comenzó. El comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y yo lo sujete como pude, era tal cual como yo lo recordaba. Para convertirse en vampiro se necesitaban las dos cosas, que el vampiro creador beba la sangre del humano y que este beba la sangre del vampiro, es un contrato entre ambos.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto asustada Tomoyo.

- Su cuerpo está cambiando – respondí sujetándolo con dificultad – Eriol por favor – le pedí a mi amigo.

Mi amigo lo sujeto al igual que yo, era horrible ver esto, sabía que el dolor era insoportable y bastante desagradable, yo había pasado por lo mismo. Cerré mis ojos para no verlo pero los gritos de Shaoran los oía perfectamente, gritos de dolor, ¿Cómo pude acceder a hacer esto? Había sido un error pero ya no había vuelta atrás, mis lagrimas volvieron a brotar, nunca me perdonaría por hacerle esto a la única persona que jamás tuvo miedo de mi, a la única con la cual podía sentirme humana otra vez, lo había convertido en un demonio como yo. Y así como comenzó a retorcerse de repente se detuvo.

- La peor parte ha pasado – les dije a los chicos quienes suspiraron aliviados.

Lo soltamos un poco y lo observamos, se veía sereno, tranquilo, pero en un segundo abrió sus ojos, eran dorados como el oro, se levanto y en un movimiento rápido me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó en sus piernas para luego morder mi cuello con fuerza dejándonos a todos sorprendidos. El bebía mi sangre como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo y cuando se sintió satisfecho comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

- ¿Shaoran? – le llame suavemente y algo confundida.

El me abrazo con fuerza para luego mirarme, pero sus ojos ya no eran dorados, eran ámbares, y tenían la misma luz de siempre, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, tan hermosos como siempre y luego su sonrisa, me estaba sonriendo como si fuera la primera vez que me viera.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte preocupada.

- Gracias – eso fue lo único que dijo para luego levantarse y ofrecerme su mano para que yo me levantara también, no entendía su respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal se siente volver de entre los muertos? – pregunto Eriol divertido.

- Bastante bien diría yo, aunque la transformación fue bastante dolorosa – dijo con gracia Shaoran.

¿Cómo podían bromear? Esto era serio, Shaoran ya no pertenecía a su mundo, ahora pertenecía al mundo de la noche como yo, ¿acaso no le importaba?.

- En realidad no – respondió el asustándome – No estoy leyendo tu mente solo que tu expresión lo dice todo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Shaoran ¿Qué no entiendes? No podrás volver a ver el sol, no podrás ver a tu familia porque no envejecerás como ellos y no podrás decirles el porqué, las cosas cambiaran para ti drásticamente, ¿acaso no tienes miedo? – le pregunté, estaba muy preocupada por él.

- Sakura, tengo presente todo eso, se que ahora mi vida será diferente, se que… llegara un momento que no podre ver a mi familia nuevamente pero… por lo menos no estaré solo, ¿no es así? – me pregunto con una sonrisa, y fue cuando lo entendí.

El si estaba asustado, sabía que las cosas cambiarían, pero el nunca estaría solo, porque yo estaría con el siempre, hasta que por fin la muerte nos llegara a ambos. Le sonreía asintiendo, haciéndole ver que el tenia razón y luego tomo mi mano.

- Creo que debemos ir a casa, el sol está por salir – me dijo para tenderme su mano la cual tome fuertemente.

- Nos vemos luego primo, iré a casa de Tomoyo por hoy para que descansen tranquilamente – nos dijo Meiling para girarse e irse con nuestros amigos.

- ¿No te arrepientes? – le pregunté mientras el miraba como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

- No me arrepiento de nada Sakura, después de todo, he develado todos los misterios que te rodeaban, ¿no es así? – dijo divertido.

Y era cierto, su empeño había sido tal que había averiguado todo de mi, ya no poseía ningún secreto que ocultarle, y eso era bueno, me sentía feliz pues podía compartir con el todo sin importar nada.

**POV SHAORAN**

La abrace fuertemente, no sé porque pero aun me quedaban miedos, de que ella fuera a desaparecer de mi vida en cualquier momento dejándome solo, pero todos esos temores fueron disipados cuando ella me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y con el mismo amor, si, amor, porque sabía que ella me amaba al igual que yo la amaba a ella. Sabía que ella jamás había convertido a alguien en vampiro, y que había sido muy difícil y doloroso para ella, sabía que se sentía culpable de alejarme del sol y de la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero de ahora en adelante pasaría el resto de mis días demostrándole que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, porque ahora podía estar a su lado, vivir a su lado, en su mundo que ahora no era de soledad porque yo estaría con ella siempre, y no encontré una mejor forma de demostrarle todo esto que unir mis labios a los de ella, lenta y suavemente, con toda la ternura y el amor que le profesaba, buscando su aprobación. Ella estaba sorprendida por mi acción pero luego comenzó a responderme el beso, era inexperta y eso me gustaba, porque sabía que yo sería el primero en muchas facetas de su vida, como ella también sería la primera en muchas facetas de la mía. En ese beso le transmití mi agradecimiento por no dejarme morir, mi amor, mi devoción hacia ella, con ese beso quería transmitirle tantas cosas, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire. Cuando la observe, vi sus labios rojos e hinchados, se veían deliciosos, cuando desperté como vampiro lo primero que quería hacer era probar su sangre, la cual me llamaba y me tentaba, el olor de su piel me enloquecía, era deliciosa, pero nada le ganaba al sabor de sus labios, cerezas dulces, ese era el sabor de sus labios y sabia por su mirada que los probaría muchas veces de ahora en adelante porque aunque no decíamos nada, sabía que ella era mía y que yo era suyo, que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente, y que de ahora en adelante no habrían mas misterios, porque los había develado todos, ya no había ningún secreto que mi hermosa y dulce Sakura me ocultara, de ahora en adelante estaríamos juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separara dentro de muchos años, quizás siglos, quien sabe, pero jamás podre arrepentirme de haberla conocido y de haber develado los misterios que la rodeaban.

**Hola chicos graciaaaaaaaaaaas por acompañarme en esta historia que llego a su fin, la historia ya estaba terminada desde hace semanas pero mi mama estuvo hospitalizada y con el trabajo todo se me complico, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿les gusto el final? ¿quieren epilogo? Porque ya lo tengo medio armado pero eso depende de mis seguidores, espero pronto nos leamos en una nueva historia, y gracias por haberme brindado su apoyo nuevamente como hicieron en "Un ángel en mi vida", gracias por todos sus reviews y nos leemos en una nueva historia, se les quiere**

**Amatista1986**


	12. Epilogo

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo el epilogo como lo prometí ^^, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper contenta… y gracias por todo… gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que llega ahora si a su fin, bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Este Capitulo ocurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El misterio que te rodea.**

_La abrace fuertemente, no sé porque pero aun me quedaban miedos, de que ella fuera a desaparecer de mi vida en cualquier momento dejándome solo, pero todos esos temores fueron disipados cuando ella me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y con el mismo amor, si, amor, porque sabía que ella me amaba al igual que yo la amaba a ella. Sabía que ella jamás había convertido a alguien en vampiro, y que había sido muy difícil y doloroso para ella, sabía que se sentía culpable de alejarme del sol y de la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero de ahora en adelante pasaría el resto de mis días demostrándole que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, porque ahora podía estar a su lado, vivir a su lado, en su mundo que ahora no era de soledad porque yo estaría con ella siempre, y no encontré una mejor forma de demostrarle todo esto que unir mis labios a los de ella, lenta y suavemente, con toda la ternura y el amor que le profesaba, buscando su aprobación. Ella estaba sorprendida por mi acción pero luego comenzó a responderme el beso, era inexperta y eso me gustaba, porque sabía que yo sería el primero en muchas facetas de su vida, como ella también sería la primera en muchas facetas de la mía. En ese beso le transmití mi agradecimiento por no dejarme morir, mi amor, mi devoción hacia ella, con ese beso quería transmitirle tantas cosas, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire. Cuando la observe, vi sus labios rojos e hinchados, se veían deliciosos, cuando desperté como vampiro lo primero que quería hacer era probar su sangre, la cual me llamaba y me tentaba, el olor de su piel me enloquecía, era deliciosa, pero nada le ganaba al sabor de sus labios, cerezas dulces, ese era el sabor de sus labios y sabia por su mirada que los probaría muchas veces de ahora en adelante porque aunque no decíamos nada, sabía que ella era mía y que yo era suyo, que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente, y que de ahora en adelante no habrían mas misterios, porque los había develado todos, ya no había ningún secreto que mi hermosa y dulce Sakura me ocultara, de ahora en adelante estaríamos juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separara dentro de muchos años, quizás siglos, quien sabe, pero jamás podre arrepentirme de haberla conocido y de haber develado los misterios que la rodeaban._

**Epilogo – La vida que llevo.**

Era de noche y la Luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, a veces pensaba que antes, en mi antigua vida, nunca había sabido apreciar la belleza y el misticismo de este hermoso astro, además estaba llena, mostrándonos completamente su rostro y fue cuando recordé a una de las personas más importantes para mí, su nombre era Mitsuki, que significaba Luna llena. Era hermosa como la Luna, única y la adoraba más que a mi vida. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre al lugar que había sido mi hogar los últimos 4 años. Todo estaba oscuro y me parecía bastante extraño, generalmente a esta hora mi hogar estaba lleno de risas. Avance con cautela por la oscuridad, poniendo mis sentidos en alerta, pude escuchar la respiración de varias personas y también pude detectar sus olores, los cuales no eran extraños para mí y fue cuando me relaje.

- Pueden salir ya, casi me da un infarto de tanto silencio – le dije a la aparente nada, entonces las luces se encendieron.

- ¿Sorpresa? – dijeron las mujeres que hasta hace poco estaban escondidas, mostraban decepción en su rostro, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo?, no podían engañar a mis sentidos.

- Se los dije, era mejor salir afuera y recibirlo cuando bajara del auto, en vez de vampiro parece un lobo olfateando su presa – dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la sala.

- Es que nuestro querido primito es todo un aguafiestas, aunque sea podías fingir Shaoran – dijo la mujer que estaba a la izquierda acercándose a mí, era Meiling.

Ella había cambiado bastante, habían pasado 20 años desde que fui convertido en un vampiro y ahora ella tenía 36 años, se había vuelto una hermosa mujer, había cortado su largo cabello negro hasta sus hombros, se veía más madura pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Meiling de siempre. Su esposo Kenji estaba presente también junto con su pequeño hijo Shang, era una copia de su madre, hasta en su carácter, me llamaba tío Shaoran y decía que yo era una especie de superhéroe, lo cual me hacía mucha gracia. Meiling no tenia secretos con su esposo, quien era medico, lo que indicaba que sabía lo que yo era, y a pesar de ser algo difícil de creer y aceptar, el se había portado muy bien con nosotros, aceptándonos por lo que éramos, una familia, aunque cuando Meiling se lo dijo le hizo jurar que jamás hablaría del asunto con nadie, amenazo con torturarlo y demás si se le escapaba algún comentario, fue muy gracioso ahora que lo recuerdo.

- Tienes razón, es todo un aguafiestas, pero igual te amamos primo querido – dijo el otro hombre que estaba en la habitación abrazándome por los hombros, ganándose una fea mirada de mi parte, se trataba del payaso de Eriol.

Eriol a sus 38 años de edad ya era todo un hombre de negocios, sus ojos seguían mostrando ese aire de misterio y a pesar de que algunos cabellos blancos ya se asomaban seguía siendo el mismo payaso de siempre.

- Shaoran debiste ser mas considerado con nosotros, tanto que nos costo organizar esta fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños – dijo la otra mujer que estaba en la habitación.

Sus hermosos ojos amatistas no habían cambiado nada, pero ahora, a sus 37 años de edad, Tomoyo era una respetable mujer de negocios. Se había casado con Eriol hace 10 años, teniendo su primer hijo hace 9 años, Ryuu era su nombre, el cual era una copia de su padre, aguarden un segundo.

- ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? – pregunte confundido.

- El hecho de que envejezcas más rápido que nosotros no indica que olvides tu cumpleaños cuñado – me dijo Kenji con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo, tienen razón- les dije a los presentes, es que tenía tantas cosas en mente y tanto trabajo por hacer que lo había olvidado.

- Papi – escuche desde la puerta de la cocina, me gire y la vi, tan hermosa y llena de energía como siempre – Feliz cumpleaños papi – m dijo corriendo hacia a mi.

La recibí y la alce en mis brazos, ella era mi pequeña hija Mitsuki, hermosa e inteligente, su cabello largo con ondas era del mismo color del mío, pero sus ojos, eran tan hermosos y tan profundos como los de la dueña de mi vida.

- Shaoran – allí estaba ella, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, sus hermosos ojos seguían siendo tan verdes y vivos como siempre – Amor, feliz cumpleaños – me dijo cuando llego a mi dándome un ligero beso en los labios, dejándome con ganas de mas, odiaba cuando ella hacia eso - Disculpa que no te recibiéramos, estábamos dándole los últimos toques al pastel y también estaba hablando con tu madre por teléfono – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dijo mi madre? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Oh, que estabas haciendo un excelente trabajo en la sucursal japonesa de la empresa y que se lamentaba por no venir a celebrar con nosotros pero tenía que asistir a una importante presentación mañana - me respondió con una sonrisa.

La parte más difícil, fue contarle a mi madre lo que había ocurrido. Sakura pensaba que lo mejor era desaparecer y no exponerme, pero, Eriol y yo ideamos una forma de contarle las cosas a mi madre, de manera que lo aceptara. Hasta el momento Sakura no sabe lo que le dije a mi madre, pues hubiera estado en total desacuerdo, pero como Eriol dijo, mi madre no merecía enterrar un hijo, luego de haber enterrado un esposo. Le contamos todo acerca de Sakura, modificando una que otra parte, en especial, la parte de cómo termine siendo un vampiro, le dijimos que unos sujetos nos atacaron y me dejaron moribundo, Eriol llamo a Sakura quien los derroto fácilmente y yo le pedí a ella que no me dejara morir. En cierta parte, no le había mentido, solo que no conté las cosas con detalle, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera culpado a Sakura, y allí si hubiera tenido que desaparecer junto con mi esposa.

Si, me había casado con Sakura 3 años después de haberme convertido en vampiro, fue algo privado a lo cual solo asistieron mis mejores amigos, mi madre y mis hermanas, los únicos que sabían lo que yo era ahora. Fue sencillo, pero hermoso, aun recuerdo lo nerviosa que había estado Sakura en nuestra noche de bodas, fue gracioso verla toda sonrojada, la primera de las mejores noches de mi vida.

- Bueno basta de platicas, empecemos ya que quiero comer pastel – dijo Eriol en forma infantil.

- Papa a veces pienso que el adulto aquí soy yo – le regaño Ryuu haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Creo que estas pasando mucho tiempo con tu tío Shaoran, te vas a volver un viejo prematuro como el – le respondió a su hijo.

Ryuu era un excelente chico, con buenos modales, serio y muy responsable, si no fuera porque es la copia exacta de su padre dirían que es mi hijo.

- Papi yo también quiero pastel – dijo con un pequeño puchero mi princesa.

- Lo que ordene mi niña – le dije con una sonrisa.

Mitsuki era todo un milagro para Sakura y para mí, en primera porque según Sakura, solo los vampiros de raza pura podían tener hijos, no los convertidos como nosotros. Fue extraño para todos cuando el vientre de Sakura comenzó a crecer de tal manera, Kenji tomo la decisión de hacerle un eco para chequear cual era el problema y cuando todos vimos lo que el monitor mostraba nos quedamos atónitos, allí en la pantalla, se veía un pequeño ser.

- _Creo que van a ser padres, cuñado – _fue lo que me dijo él en ese momento tan especial, recuerdo que mis ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción.

Mitsuki era especial, envejecía normalmente como una niña humana, los alimentos humanos la alimentaban en parte pero necesitaba de transfusiones de sangre periódicas, podía resistir la luz del sol y tenía ciertas habilidades especiales, como premoniciones, y juraría que una vez vi sus ojos brillar una noche cuando entre a consolarla porque tenía miedo. No sabíamos exactamente como y porque ella vino al mundo, pero le daríamos todo el amor del mundo, porque era nuestra hija.

Eriol concluyo que todo esto había pasado por la transformación que Sakura había tenido aquella noche y por haberme convertido bajo aquella transformación. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, empezando porque ahora podíamos degustar la comida, aunque eso no nos alimentaba era agradable sentir el sabor de los alimentos había dicho Sakura cuando nos dimos cuenta de ello. Kenji nos suministraba de sangre para alimentarnos del banco de sangre, y se encargaba de las transfusiones de Mitsuki, Meiling era afortunada de tenerlo por esposo y nosotros de tenerlo como apoyo. La hora a la que podíamos salir de casa también había variado, ahora Sakura y yo podíamos resistir la luz del sol luego de las 2 de la tarde.

Cuando partimos el pastel y lo repartimos comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras los niños jugaban, era agradable vivir así, mi trabajo no era fácil pero lograba sacarlo adelante, mi esposa era maravillosa y mi hija encantadora, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Mi princesa se me acerco y me pidió que la llevara a dormir junto con su madre, nuestros invitados se despidieron y asi subimos juntos para acostar a nuestra niña.

- Duerme bien mi niña – le dijo Sakura a nuestra hija mientras besaba su frente y la arropaba.

- Descansa princesita – le dije mientras apagaba la luz de su habitación.

- Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi – dijo cerrando sus hermosos ojitos mientras nosotros nos retirábamos – Mami – la llamo antes de que cerráramos la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – le preguntó con cariño a nuestra hija.

- Deberías ir mañana al consultorio del tío Kenji, mi hermanito esta en tu pancita y aun no se han percatado de el – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro… un momento.

- ¿Hermanito? ¿De dónde sacaste eso Mitsuki? – le pregunte seriamente a mi hija.

- Tuve una premo… premo… lo vi en un sueño, mi hermanito esta en tu pancita mami, y esta triste porque no se han percatado de el – dijo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Sakura y yo nos miramos como si no lo creyéramos, pero, como dije, Mitsuki tenía la habilidad de tener premoniciones, ¿sería cierto? Vi el susto en el rostro de Sakura, sabía lo que pensaba, Mitsuki era un milagro pero si venia otro bebe en camino, eso significaba que luego de aquella transformación, Sakura se había vuelto una vampiresa de raza pura. La mire con ternura y la abrace – Todo estará bien – le dije y ella me sonrió. Sí, todo estaría bien, si venia otro bebe en camino, lo recibiríamos con todo el amor del mundo, porque al igual que Mitsuki, era fruto de nuestro amor, y sería bien recibido en nuestro hogar, no importaba si Sakura era una vampiresa de raza pura, ella nunca cambiaria, siempre seguiría siendo la misma Sakua de siempre, una maravillosa esposa, amante y madre, y yo estaría a su lado por todos los siglos que nos sean posibles, porque como había jurado ante el altar, le seria fiel y estaría a su lado hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Te amo – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti Shaoran – me respondió besando mis labios.

Mañana la llevaría con Kenji para ver cuantos meses tenia, porque si Mitsuki dijo que Sakura estaba embarazada yo le creía. Quien lo diría, la vida de un vampiro debería ser solitaria y oscura, pero desde que fui convertido, mi vida estaba llena de colores y sabia que jamás estaría solo, porque mi hermosa esposa estaría a mi lado siempre, con mis hijos. Era el hombre más feliz de este mundo, y no podía pedir más que esto, lo tenía todo y así seria hoy y siempre.

**Disculpen la tardanza del epilogo, pero he escrito como 3 y ninguno me gustaba, quería que quedara perfecto, y creo que este se le acerca a lo que quería lograr, espero les gustara y que bueno, próximamente espero sorprenderlos con una nueva historia y que sea de su agrado como esta y "Un ángel en mi vida" gracias por todo su apoyo y hasta una nueva historia.**

**Los quiere**

**Amatista1986 ^^**


End file.
